Supernatural Guide 4 Avoiding Domestic Discipline
by Sawny94
Summary: The following is a how to guide in reverse. It is a series of stories featuring Bella and Edward on what not to do in order avoid getting disciplined by your supernatural significant other. Warning does contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Twilight discipline story and I am loosely basing it on a cartoon I found on the internet called "Avoiding Domestic Discipline." It is pretty funny and you can check it out at www(dot)chicagospankingreview(dot)org/comicspage/add1-12(dot)html.

I want to thank my beta Icul8ter for helping me to polish this up and for her encouragement. I wrote for my sister and singsynchro1114 who wanted a Bella/Edward discipline story, hope you like it.

Warning: this story contains spanking of an adult, so consider yourself warned. In other words if spanking makes you uncomfortable then don't read it.

I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :( I also don't own the cartoon Avoiding Domestic Discipline, Cc does. No copyright infringement intended.

_Based on Rule #12 of Avoiding Domestic Discipline by Kanami and Ayase and attributed to Cc. (The original rule reads, "Be very careful when you choose to discuss Domestic Discipline in your relationship. He might really jump at the idea.)_

1) **Be careful what you wish for – when you ask for a little discipline you may get more then you bargained for.**

Charlie had left the house at 11 pm to check on a late night call and Edward was due at any minute, but Bella could not stop her conflicting thoughts. Terror struck her heart at what she was about to ask Edward. What did it mean if he wouldn't do it? What would it mean if he did? What the hell was she thinking? Thoughts of her earlier conversations with Alice and Edward ran through her head and only strengthened her resolve.

Bella knew that her behavior over the last few months had scared a number of people, Charlie, Jake, Angela, Jessica, Alice, and now Edward himself. Valuing honesty whenever it was feasible, Bella confessed to Edward the risks she had taken on the ride back from the Cullen's. Edward had pulled the car over in order to chastise her for said behaviors. But Bella was already aware of the almost manic obsession that had ruled her life while he was gone. The fact that she could act like that, filled her with fear, remorse, and reduced her to a sobbing mess. Seeing her tears Edward stopped his lecture to hug her, took her home, and then proceeded to tuck her in for a long nights rest.

With six days left of spring break Bella had spent the day with her good girl friend (and future sister in law it looked like) Alice. So much had happened in three short days, and with it only being Tuesday, Bella could sort out some things before she had to go back to school. Although she was grounded Charlie had such a soft spot for Alice that he allowed Bella a companion in her solitude.

Earlier the girls had been lounging on the living room couch; watching movies with the soft sound of rain falling in the background. For the tenth time in less then an hour Alice's small body shifted positions. "Alice what is wrong with you? Do you want me to move to give you more room?" Bella asked.

Alice could not look Bella in the face as she responded, "No; don't move. I'm sorry, I'm always sore after a spanking. Jasper is so disappointed in my behavior that I got spanked last night, and I am suppose to get another tonight. I don't think I will be able to sit comfortably for a month. What about you; aren't you sore after Edward spanked you?"

Bella's mouth dropped at the word spanking and had remained open throughout Alice's speech. What the fuck?!?! Jasper spanked her, how could she talk about it so nonchalantly? And to suggest that Edward would do something like that to her, it was absurd. She shuddered, "N n noooooo! Ed e e Edward wouldn't . . . he couldn't . . . He loves me . . . Nooooo!!!!"

Alice started with surprise. "Of course he loves you. He asked you to marry him didn't he? That is why I thought he did spank you."

Bella looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Alice decided it was time to explain how the Cullen family operated. "Bella my family practices Domestic Discipline in our marriages. Misbehavior is treated with physical punishment, spanking. We all come from a time period in which it wasn't abnormal for a man to discipline his wife," she explained.

Bella's voice was shrill with panic as she asked, "But you are a grown woman, a strong independent woman. How can you let a man treat you like a child? How could you let him be so disrespectful to you?"

"Disrespect has nothing to do with it; it is quite the opposite really. Jasper loves me Bella; he disciplines me because he loves me. He respects me but he wants to keep me safe, to protect me. He doesn't do this to control me, to abuse me, to treat me like a child," she patiently explained, "you see I trust Jasper. I know that he would never really hurt me, and that he wants the best for me. I love that he cares enough about me to correct me when I mess up. After I submit to a spanking Jasper holds me in his arms, I feel so safe, so loved, and forgiven. That is the same way that Esme and Rosalie feels."

"Carlise spanks Esme, and Emmett spanks Rosalie?" she asked.

"Yes, but sometimes Rosalie will spank Emmett, Esme has never spanked Carlise though," Alice explained, "Edward has seen how DD has created honest, trusting, and loving relationships . . . " Alice rushed to explain but Bella interrupted again.

"Has Edward ever spanked anyone?" she demanded.

"No, no never. Edward says it's not his place. Besides he won't do that until a women really belongs to him; he says when he finds someone he really loves. Hasn't he talked to you about any of this?" she inquired.

Why hadn't he talked to her about this? If he loved her the way that he claimed to then why hadn't he smacked her ass instead of just yelling? Did he care at all? Bella felt tears prickle her eyes with the possibility that her fragile confidence in Edward's love was being shattered yet again.

Oblivious to Bella's pain Alice continued to talk about how beneficial she found DD. On the one hand she was glad that Edward had never talked to her about spanking and she wanted to keep it that way forever. But why did that make her feel so defeated and unfulfilled. Alice said she felt forgiven and less guilty after a spanking despite the embarrassment and pain of the actual act. Bella had to admit that a sense of comfort warmed her belly at the thought of Edward taking her in hand. Deep down Bella knew the only way to feel reconciled was to talk to Edward.

So now here she was waiting in her bedroom for Edward to climb through her window (Charlie's call in could not have come at a better time). Her head turned at the sound of the window lifting; her heart picked up speed when she saw the love of her life lower himself from the sill to stand before her in her dimly lit room. Despite her nerves Bella could not help the smile that crossed her face as Edward made his way to her. "Good night my love, how was your day?" Edward asked as he took her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

"Fine," she rushed, "Edward I want to ask you something," with his nod she continued, "whydidn'?"

"What?" Edward asked bewildered as sat on her bed pulling Bella down beside him.

Taking a breath Bella continued, "Alice told me that Jasper spanks her, and that Carlise spanks Esme, and Rosalie and Emmett spank each other and I was wondering why you didn't spank me? I got hurt so many times on the bike and then I almost drowned when I cliff dove; if that isn't risky behavior I don't know what is. So why, is it because you don't love me en . . ."

Edward had not resolved his anger with Bella's behavior and this reminder only worked to strengthen his disappointment. He growled low in his chest when Bella described again her naughty behavior while he was gone; his palm itched to deliver some punishing smacks to her posterior. Despite his trust in the ability of a blistered backside to curb misbehavior; he could not bring himself to punish Bella without her full understanding and consent. His fear of her reaction had stopped him discussing it with her until now. But more pressing then that was the fact that she still thought he didn't love her, he had to set her straight before he acted. "NO!!! Bella I love you more then anything. You are the most important thing in the world to me . . . I just . . . I was, I am scared," Edward said as he reached for her hand.

"Why."

His thumb rubbed along her palm as he explained, "I was afraid that you would run away screaming if I told you that when we are married that I expect you to submit to me, and that I want to paddle your backside when you misbehave. When I grew up it wasn't deviant behavior to spank your wife but today . . , You probably think I am a caveman."

"Alice kept talking about how much better she feels after and how it makes for a better marriage. She talked about how it brings everything out into the open for discussion and then after she doesn't feel guilty anymore and it is not mentioned again. Maybe you should sp . . . discipline me; sometimes I do tend to rush into stupid and risky acts."

Throughout the day Edward had weighed the consequences of handling Bella the way he wanted to; never fully committing to any action. But with Bella's permission Edward decided that Bella would benefit from an old fashion spanking. "Do you feel guilty about cliff diving and riding motorcycles?" he asked.

With her nod his hand tightened as Edward began to pull Bella over his knee. "Maybe we should take care of that guilt right now."

"Ed . . . No!! I didn't mean NOW . . . after, after we're married," heat filled Bella's cheeks with the embarrassment she felt at her present position.

With her bottom placed in the 'firing zone,' Edward wasted little time and his hand lifted as he stated, "Bella you made me a promise before I left that you would not do anything dangerous. Your bottom is going to pay for every time you broke that promise to me," and with that said her punishment began.

Next the only sound in the room was the crack of a firm hand connecting with cotton-covered flesh with five solid whacks. It crossed Bella's mind that while unpleasant that Edward was not hurting her. Although a sting was forming she knew that she could handle this 'painful lesson.'

But Bella's hopes plummeted when she felt Edwards's fingers curling into the waistband of her yoga pants. Panicking she reached back with her hand and turned pleading eyes up to her boyfriend. "Please don't . . . let me keep them . . . please."

However Edward was resolute, his left hand captured hers, keeping it trapped at the small of her back, while his right continued to pull her pants down to mid thigh. "Bella they have to come down. I am doing this because I love you, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to cause any lasting damage so I need to be able to see your skin."

"This is your warning Bella. If you reach back during a spanking I will not only pull down your pants but your panties as well and give you a bare bottom spanking; do you understand me?"

"Yes," she responded and buried her face into her left arm.

"When you told me what you did in the last three months I was VERY disappointed," Edward instructed, "what was the first instance you risked your life while I was gone?"

Bella searched her memories unsure where he was going with his questioning, "buying the m . . . wait, no it was talking to the strange men in Port Angeles."

Bella yelped as one hard smack landed on her left cheek, and this time it HURT. "You could have been raped, killed, or kidnapped. What was next."

It occurred to Bella not to answer Edward but his next words disabused her of that notion. "I see not answering me as defiance. If you defy me I will just have to spank you longer and harder, after we are finished with this discussion."

Not wishing to make her situation worse Bella confessed her next misbehavior, which was immediately met with a painful stinging blow to her right cheek. And it continued, with each confession Edward's punishing hand continued to spank while he lectured. The thin material of her underwear allowed him to watch as her skin turned from pale white to a fiery red. Despite the cold temperature of his hand fire burned across her backside with every smack bringing tears and finally sobs of pain, sorrow, and remorse. "I'mmmmmm so so sorry Edward . . . please I'll be g good."

With Bella's submissive tears Edward knew it was time to stop her punishment. He released her left hand and his right hand pulled her pants up tenderly over her chastised bottom. While rubbing her back and making soothing noises he left Bella lie over his lap till she calmed down. When her sobs subsided he turned Bella over to sit on his lap. Alice was right, Edward's spanking wasn't about disrespect but about love and protection. Edward did love her, he loved her enough to give her exactly what she needed. Bella's arms wrapped around his waist and murmured, "I love you Sparky."

"I love you too my little lamb. Are you okay my love?"

With a sniffle Bella pressed a soft kiss to Edward's neck, "I am fine; sore but fine," just like Alice said Bella had felt her guilt leave with every painful spank Edward gave her, "Thanks Edward."

"Your welcome," he smiled and wiped away her tears, "you don't have to worry Bella I will spank that naughty butt of yours every time you get up to mischief."

With a content heart one thought ran through Bella's brain, "what on earth have I got myself into?"

Thanks for reading now push the green button and let me know what you think. Please please please review!!!!!


	2. Bella Learns to Take Care of the Pixie

Hello ladies it is time for another installment of "Supernatural Guide 4 Avoiding Domestic Discipline." Yes I actually turned out a chapter in less then two weeks it is shocking I know!!! Thanks to all of you who read my story, big thanks to those of you that put me on alert and favorites, and huge thanks to those of you that reviewed. I also want to thank my beta, Icul8ter, that got this chapter back to me in less then 12 hours and posted her own chapter, she is Wonderwoman I swear.

Please remember that this is a work of fiction and in no way an endorsement for DD. If you are interested in pursuing a DD relationship then do your research and talk to your partner. Be safe!!

Warnings: This story contains spanking. If you don't like spanking then turn away right now because you will not like this story. There is also some swearing in this chapter thus the M rating.

Hope that you enjoy.

This chapter's lesson is based on Rule #1 "Never steal your husband's credit card to go on a shopping spree unless you're positive you won't get caught." (we all know that Bella would never willingly still Edward's credit cards to shop, but she was quiet stubborn about spending time with her best friend Jake)

2) **When your vampire boyfriend is out of town and you sneak out to play with your werewolf best friend be sure that his psychic little sister does not warn him of your naughty behavior before you can sneak home.**

After being grounded for a month, Bella was finally free. In the middle of the previous week, Charlie had lifted her sentence; much to Bella's surprise and delight. Her first thoughts were centered around time with Edward**, **but then suddenly jumped to thoughts of her best friend, Jacob. She missed him; hearing about his pain created an gnawing ache in her middle. However , when she voiced her desire to see Jacob, Edward had quickly forbidden it; due to the inherent danger of werewolves. Bella had protested but to no avail, Edward was firm; she was restricted from both La Push and Jacob Black.

So when Bella was given an impromptu day off, she acted on pure impulse. She had to see Jake; it was an obsession, a compulsion without reason. Beyond thinking about how to bypass Alice's interference, she had not thought about anything else. Not even about how Edward would react. On the surface, Bella felt she had done nothing wrong; Jake was her best friend who posed no threat (physically or romantically speaking).

Five times throughout the morning and early afternoon she rationalized her decision, concluding that any anger or disappointment that Edward displayed, was simply to be labeled as irrational and unreasonable. And yet, over and over again she heard Edward's voice, and the rules that he had given her the night that he had spanked her; outlining the consequences of her actions (1. You will not do anything risky, 2. You will not lie to me, 3. You will obey me.) Five separate times she managed to convince herself that she had nothing to fear, but then, doubt would grip her heart yet again.

However, the second she saw his shiny, silver car in her rearview mirror, all doubt fled from her; she knew then, that her actions were going to cost her. There was only room for one emotion in her heart; anger. The entire drive to Angela's house and while the two worked feebly away at Angela's announcements, Bella refused to feel guilty or sorry for her actions. Instead, her emotions focused on the anger that she felt towards Edward, and his stubborn high-handed manners in forbidding her from seeing her friend.

It wasn't until she neared her house, that the butterflies began to flutter with apprehension in her stomach at the thought of facing Edward. She knew that he would be waiting for her, so she planned on utilizing Charlie's presences as long as possible in order to evade Edward's wrath until he cooled down. Annoyingly enough, it seemed that Charlie had different plans, "Hey Bells, I heard you went and hung out with Jake. Did you two have a good time?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, Dad; it was great."

"Well I'm heading over to Billy's to watch the game; it's a late game so I'll just stay the night there; if that's alright? See you tomorrow. And Bells, stay out of trouble_" and with that he was gone closing the door behind him.

Bella started to follow after him, hoping to remain in Charlie's protection and maybe even tag along with him, but Edward's voice, deceptively calm and low, stopped her cold in her tracks. "Isabella Marie Swan, don't even think about it! You have five minutes to get your butt up here; we need to have a little discussion about your actions today! Don't make me come after you!!"

And with that the gauntlet was set. If she rushed upstairs it would be an admission of guilt and Bella absolutely refused to own up to any misbehavior. However, Bella definitely did not want to make things harder on herself. So she stayed downstairs for exactly four minutes and thirty-eight seconds; before begrudgingly ascended the staircase up to her bedroom.

Edward sat on her desk chair, which he had placed ominously in the middle of the room directly facing the doorway. The look in his eyes sent an involuntary shudder through her body. Until this moment she had refused to even think about the possibility that Edward might spank her for seeing Jake; however, seeing his eyes jet black and burning with rage changed that notion relatively quickly. This revelation had the opposite effect than Edward wanted to see. Instead of: contrition, admission, and remorse, Bella revealed: anger, resentment, and stubbornness.

"Just in time," he said, lifting his hand and crooking his finger; sternly motioning her forward.

A wave of desire raced through her loins with his gesture. Even though 'controlling Edward' drove her crazy, she could not deny the pleasant feeling that she got when that side of him came out. Bella suppressed the hysterical giggle that threatened to spill forth. What the hell was the matter with her?! Anger, she needed to remember her anger. Again not wanting to make HIM any angrier than he already was, she walked slowly, stopping in front of him; just out of his reach. Bella didn't want to wait for Edward to lecture her, she decided that the best defense is a good offense and accused, "Why are you home so early? You were _supposed_ to be hunting this weekend!"

Edward let out a growl at her stubborn defiance. His voice was no longer calm, "And I was hunting; till Alice called me, upset because you had disappeared. So we raced back to see if you were hurt. Of course, when I discovered that you were in La Push with the mongrel puppy I went crazy with worry. My brothers had to hold me back from going to the reservation and spanking your naughty behind in front of everybody before dragging you home . . . ."

Bella blushed but refused to acknowledge his threat, "You were going to break the treaty?! But why? I TOLD you Jake wouldn't hurt me, and I'm right!! Nothing happened, I am _fine_! You don't need to get your panties in a wad," she yelled.

Edward ran his hand through his hair in frustration, and then his hand gripped the bridge of his nose. "Isabella you didn't get hurt today, but what might happen tomorrow? It just takes one wrong move and then you're hurt; maybe even dead. New werewolves have very little control, any emotional outburst can result in phasing, and if you were in the way . . ." Edward was growing upset again at the thought of what could have happened. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he spoke, "It cuts me, every time you get hurt. I can't bear it. Don't you know that I need you to be safe? I promised that I would discipline you every time you act irresponsibly. What you did today was so incredibly stupid and reckless, you scared not just me but my whole family; so I am going to put you over my knee and blister your bottom."

"You can't spank me!!! I didn't do anything wrong!!!" she screamed.

With vampire speed Edward rushed forward to grip Bella's arm and sat back down on the chair bringing her in front of him. Bella blinked with the sudden change in position. Unfazed by her outburst, and determined to take advantage of her shock, he spoke, "I would beg to differ, naughty girls get spanked, and you have been VERY naughty Isabella. But explain to me why you think that you don't deserve to be punished."

"I just wanted to visit my best friend. I miss him. He was there for me when you weren't. He didn't hurt me the entire time you were gone, and I trust that he won't hurt me now. I'm not stupid you know; you should trust me in my judgment!"

Despite his frustration, Edward chuckled, "You are engaged to a vampire, have been in countless near death experiences since I met you, and your best friend is a werewolf. I know I can't trust your judgment!"

The fragile hold that Bella had on her temper snapped. "FUCK YOU!!!! You can't control _me _Edward Cullen, I can see who I want, when I want, and there's nothing you can do about it!!!!!! Let go of me you _asshole_!"

Edward could see that talking with her was getting him nowhere. Swiftly he pulled Bella over his lap, pinning her arms to the small of her back and positioning his right leg over the top of hers. Before she could begin to struggle Bella heard the loud CRACK of flesh meeting flesh and then she felt the pain; she gasped at the harsh sting it brought. "You are wrong my naughty little girl, you deserve a spanking," SMACK, "you need a spanking," SMACK, "and you are getting a hard spanking." SMACK.

Bella's legs kicked, and her body squirmed with her effort to evade Edward's heavy palm. Venomous words spewed forth as her anger mounted. Suddenly the slaps stopped and Edward's hand began to massage her rounded cheeks. "Can you tell me why you are being punished today?"

"I _don't_ know! I _didn't_ do anything wrong! Maybe because you are a sadistic, possessive, control freak who has to brutalize . . ." SMACK.

"I can see that you aren't ready to talk yet so I will tell you why. You will be punished for defying me," SMACK, "for waiting till I was hunting and sneaking away from Alice," SMACK, "our relations with the wolves is strained as it is and you jeopardized it further," SMACK, "what you did was dangerous," SMACK, "willful," SMACK, "and I mean to make sure that it never happens again," SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.

"You're just doing this because you're jealous!! It's not my fault you're an insecure jackass . . .," she screamed.

The punishing whacks spread rapid fire heating up every inch of her ass, but once again Edward began to massage. Jasper had once told him that during a long spanking the bottom can actually go numb; to prevent this from happening periodically rubbing the area will keep the flesh sensitive. He wanted to make sure that his girl felt every bit of the punishment that she had coming to her. "Let's try this again Isabella. Why are you being punished today?" he asked.

Although she still kicked, she realized that yelling was not helping the situation. Bella remained silent; she did not want to give him the satisfaction of breaking her will. SMACK, SMACK, "I will not relent Isabella. I will continue to spank you for this defiance until you answer me, and then we can move on to your punishment," SMACK, "are you ready to answer yet?"

She shook her head, and this time the hard SMACK landed on her thigh instead of her bottom. Bella let out a small involuntary squeak. Another SMACK landed on the other thigh. "You might as well tell me and get it over with young lady. Why are you being punished?"

Bella knew this was stupid and futile. She wasn't proving how right she was, she was just making tonight even harder on herself. Her bottom already burned like an inferno and he had yet to punish her. Her answer came out in a whisper, "I went to visit Jacob when you told me not to."

"Good girl," he said as he began to rub her posterior yet again, "lift up so I can pull your pants down," he ordered as he softly tapped her hip.

"Bella I am doing this because I love you; I hope this will help you to see that I just want what is best for you," he said as her pulled her pants down to her knees.

Bella did not trust her voice so she remained silent, but her head shook denying once again his love. Pain shot through his chest, she hated him, but his feelings kept his resolve to protect her. Edward immediately began to land hard swats on her rapidly reddening cheeks. SMACK, SMACK, "I told you to stay away from the reservation," SMACK, "I told you it was dangerous," SMACK, "When I tell you no; I mean no," SMACK, "I will not tolerate your defiance," SMACK, "And this is what you will get every time that you defy me naughty girl," SMACK, SMACK, "Even if you were mad at me, nothing gave you the right to act so carelessly," SMACK, "sneaking off is not the way to resolve a problem, "SMACK, "my family didn't deserve to be dragged into this," SMACK, "to trick Alice; she was really hurt by your behavior," SMACK.

Bella refused to let Edward make her cry; earlier, yelling had kept the tears at bay, but as he continued to land smarting spanks to her tender bottom, holding back became nearly impossible. Bella could taste blood as she bit into her lip to contain her cries; tears threatened to fall as they stung her eyes. If his heart still beat Edward knew that with every shudder of her body his heart would have bled with remorse at the pain he knew that he was causing her.

But when each smack brought a new burst of pain, they released her remorse as well. Even though she hated Edward dictating whom she could see, she had gone about making her point all wrong; defying Edward, worrying him and his family was risky, manipulative, dangerous, and hurtful. As Bella recognized her wrong doing the tears ran down her face. The next CRACK of his steady hand brought a cry from her lips and Bella began to sob, "Ahhh!!! Ow, I'm sorry Edward!!"

Not wanting to hurt her, Edward had been watching Bella's behavior as well as the condition of her skin. He knew that her body was spent and that he needed to stop soon. When he heard her begin to cry, he landed two last spanks where her bottom and thighs met, then released her hands and began to rub the small of her back; whispering reassurances and praise. Bella's body relaxed and he could hear her breathing slowing down. Suddenly Bella turned over, wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face into his chest. "I am so sorry for worrying you and your family. I should have talked to you instead of just running off. But it wasn't fair," her tear soaked eyes met his.

"I know Love; you are forgiven. And I know that I was wrong too. You and I should be in accord about any rules instead of me just dictating them. Your opinion is important. I should not have ordered you to stay away from Jacob. I won't do that anymore. You can see him, but I have a few conditions," he said softly while rubbing her back.

Her soft brown eyes glowed with relief as she nodded, "Okay; what are they?"

"I will drive you to the border so that Jacob can pick you up from me, you will have a charged phone with you so that we can keep in touch, you will come back to the border at a designated time so that I can pick you back up. Are we agreed?"

"Yes, agreed," she responded.

Once again, Bella felt safe and taken care of. She realized with a jolt that she had rarely felt that way in her short life. Her Edward was strict, stern, and protective; he had proven he would listen to her, but when she needed it, he would not hesitant to take her over his knee. As she snuggled closer to his chest a smile crept across her lips, she knew now not to sneak around behind Edward's back, or at least to make sure that she took care of the pixie before she did it again.

**Thanks for reading. See that button over there. Push it and let me know what you think.**


	3. The Price of Procrastination

Ladies and Gentlemen here is the next exciting installment of my story for your viewing pleasure. Before you read I want you to know that this chapter is more serious then the previous two. In this chapter we see a stricter, sterner Edward (dare I even call him a little bit Domward). This spanking has nothing to do with safety and everything to do with Bella learning to work on some of her short comings. It is a DD story. This is NOT an abusive relationship. Bella and Edward have agreed that he is the head of the household and as such will protect and take care of Bella and provide discipline when she needs it.

On another note I want to thank you to all of you that reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I appreciate the support. A special thanks to my beta Icul8er for her wicked fast editing skills. I also wanted to give a shout out to Rislandericks who let me know that "Of course, you know you've opened up a can of worms with the reference to Carlisle and Esme. I can't imagine what Esme could do that would find her over Carlisle's knee--can you? (hint-hint) ;)" - I hope that this will satisfy your curiosity at least a little.

Warning: This story contains spanking. It is a work of fiction, I am not promoting or condemning DD. I am just simply writing a story, so keep in mind that this is in no way a model for DD relationships. If you are interested in exploring DD, spanking, D/S, BDSM, etc do your research and talk to your partner before hand.

_I do not own any of these character's Stephenie Meyer does. I got the idea for putting them in these spanking situations from the cartoon 'Avoiding Domestic Discipline' by Cc. No copyright infringement intended._

This rule is based on 'Avoiding Domestic Discipline' Rule # 15 "What happens when you put off your chores: a sore reminder, an apron, and corner time."

**3) If you procrastinate filling out your college applications you can expect to complete them all while sitting in a hard seat with a sore bottom.**

Over the next month Bella was getting used to her impending new status as a Cullen. As was expected the period was full of great joy and stress in which she learned what was to be expected of her. She had also found herself in the dreaded position of being over Edward's knee on the average of twice a week. Her offenses were generally minor and had warranted few swats, however she had forgotten Edward's rule about reaching back in the middle of her punishment and had been given a bare ass spanking more times than she would have liked.

In addition to her own plight, she never saw evidence of any other punishments being dealt to any of the other Cullens; thus felt that she was going to be the only Cullen to be spanked. Until one fateful day, when she came to visit Edward and found out how wrong she really was. Amongst the pregnant silence that occupied the Cullen's house, Bella heard the unmistakable sound of naked palm meeting bare flesh, along with the dueling sounds of females crying. As she reached Edward he hurriedly guided her back out of the house explaining, "Alice overspent her monthly allowance and Esme tried to help Alice pay her credit card bill so Jasper wouldn't find out. But they didn't realize that Jasper gets everything billed electronically, he knew everything and of course told Carlisle about it. Carlisle and Jasper are pissed, this is going to take awhile."

"So ESME is getting . . ." she asked.

He replied, "Yeah, Esme wants to protect her children and has been known to intervene to save them from a punishment. Carlisle hates it when she helps at the expense of another, so when she does her bottom pays the price for it. It has been a long time since Carlisle had to paddle her though."

"Ok but . . . she wasn't hurting anybody or herself, why would Carlisle . . ." Bella was confused.

Edward stopped and looked Bella in the eye, "Bella Esme was helping someone else to lie. It is not physically harmful but it does cause problems. This is one of Esme's short comings, Carlisle is trying to help her to improve herself, like I'd do for you."

Bella's mouth dropped; her heart stopped, "What!?," she screeched.

"If there is something that you do that prevents you from being happy, successful, or fulfilled then I will paddle you just like Carlisle is paddling Esme."

Bella let out a nervous giggle; her feelings were part dismay and part joy. She could not understand why a feeling of security always came over her when Edward would talk about taking her in hand.

* * *

Despite the oddness of her situation, being engaged to a vampire and planning on becoming one herself, Bella had to go through the motions that any other typical 18 year old would have to go through; that meant, getting ready to graduate. When Edward came back to her, she had not applied to any colleges, so he persisted in helping her apply. He kept trying to get her to see these applications as real possibilities rather then an elaborate front in order to provide an alibi when she would no longer be human and therefore a danger to her own parents. Ever stubborn, she repeatedly argued that applying was not needed, after all they could simply make something up that would provide the perfect alibi.

Bella had inherited many traits from her reserved father but, she had also gained a few from her scatterbrained mother. In addition to stubbornness and impulsivity she also possessed a propensity to procrastination when it came to particularly unpleasant tasks such as; ironing and shopping. Among such unpleasantries, was her least favorite subject; math. She still struggled with homework completion in that subject. The previous year Edward had tried to help and prodded Bella to complete all of her work. But, having seen how much trouble procrastination caused her, he soon began to worry; realizing that helping her, was NOT helping her. So, in an attempt to aide her in this problem area, he instead prohibited the act. Therefore, if Bella procrastinated, she would be subject to punishment.

In Bella's opinion filling out all of these applications was a very unpleasant task indeed. After getting nowhere by arguing she became tired of the bickering and stubbornly changed tactics, she complied with Edward, or at least she complied slowly and begrudgingly. Whenever he brought another ridiculous application for her she dutifully started filling it out without complaint, but usually halfway through she would have to stop to cook, finish homework, clean, etc. Once he left for the evening, Bella would stash the application to work on later. Each time she saw them she would remember her promise but then something more exciting or rewarding would distract her and they would remain forgotten again. So there they sat, crammed into her bag, and so when Edward had been asked to retrieve a folder for her he stumbled across them.

"Bella what is this? You didn't finish any of these college applications? What the hell are you thinking?" he seethed.

She felt remorse and guilt wash over her at the obvious disappointment of the man she loved. "I . . . I . . . Edward we aren't actually going to college why do I have to do this?" she whined.

He took an unnecessary swallow, with the ban on procrastination now broken Edward needed to take a strong stand and teach Bella a lesson. "You and I will deal with this after school Isabella," he whispered.

His ominous words started the nervous tension in her stomach; she knew just what a discussion with Edward meant. Her behind began to tingle with the certain knowledge that it would be getting a spanking. But, buried so deep within her heart, that she had yet to realize it, Bella began to feel relieved. She had been feeling both worry and guilty about her procrastination, and she knew that punishment would not only lead to Edward's forgiveness, but to her own as well.

As Edward drove Bella to his house after school, the silence hung tease and heavy in the air. Watching her face and body language he could see the nerves and tension that had built throughout the day. He had asked his siblings to stay away for an hour, and with Carlisle at the hospital, and Esme off shopping they would have the house to themselves.

Wanting to put her out of her misery Edward said, "Come on Isabella let's go up to my room and talk."

At Edward's insistence, Bella preceded him up the stairs and sat down on his bed. "Did you complete any of the applications I gave you?" he asked.

"Edward I'm sorry, I know I promised and I meant . . ." she rushed.

"No, no young lady there is no excuse for your behavior. You either completed them or you did not, and YOU obviously did not. And then to make matters worse you lead me to believe that it was all going fine when I would ask," he accused.

Bella's face turned red as she thought about how she answered when he asked her about the paperwork. Not wanting to lie, she had instead answered ambiguously, usually saying things like ' . . . fine," and, "I've got it all under control."

"Two of those applications had deadlines that have long since passed! You have completely sabotaged any chance that you had of getting into those schools! I don't understand why you are pissing away your own future," Bella's eyes widened at the language the Edward was using; he never spoke to her like that, "Why?! What are you afraid of?!"

Bella's heart ached as her brain whirled with how applying to these colleges could be a detriment to her. First and foremost she did not want him to back out of changing her; her acceptance to college would provide the perfect excuse. She also did not want anybody to think that she was using the Cullen money or influence for favors. Her throat closed up as she struggled to suppress her tears; she could not answer, so she simply settled for nodding her head yes.

Edward did not look amused. Instead he continued to lecture, "Another three are due at the end of this week, and so you are going to have a very busy night ahead of you, you naughty girl. You _will_ finish the rest of these applications."

Her fear overwhelmed her, she was no longer able to hold back the tears she blurted out, "Why, so you can get out of changing me?! So you can dump me at college and leave again?!" she asked and clamped her hand over her mouth, trying desperately to stop the words from escaping.

"Isabella Marie, I promised to change you if you agreed to marry me and that is what I mean to do! This is not a design to leave you. I do NOT make idle promises! But we never agreed on a set time, just not as long as five years. I just want to give you every possible option, life is so precious and I don't want you to miss any opportunities; that is all. After we marry you can go to school for a year, or longer if you want, and then I will change you. Can't you at least think about the possibility of waiting and going to college? I think that you would love it, I really do," he looked earnest and definitely sounded sincere.

Bella still looked weary. "I guess I don't blame you for not trusting me. It is my own fault but I promise you that I will gain your trust back. I will not let you down again. Please, stop trying to sabotage college; just think about it, ok? For me . . ." he asked.

Bella loved Edward with all of her heart; she felt that she could at least consider doing this for him. "Alright Edward I'll think about it. And I will finish up the applications."

A reluctant smile lifted the corners of his lips with the effort that Bella was willing to make. But it was important that he remain stoic and stern, she had broken a rule and consequences had to be paid. It was his duty as head of the relationship to take her disobedience in hands. "Good. But regardless you dragged your feet and did not complete your task, after you promised that you would. We agreed that that kind of behavior would result in punishment; and I don't make idle threats Isabella. What did we agreed would happen if you procrastinated again?"

"I'll get a spanking."

"Right, now come here," he motioned her forward.

With her eyes down Bella's feet dragged as she slowly made her way over to him; feeling like a naughty child. She hated this part, giving in and actually walking willingly over to the person planning to cause you pain and humiliation. Suddenly Edward's shoes came into view and she stopped in front of him. A finger under her chin, gently brought her face up so that she could look at him. Despite the stern set of his jaw, she could see the gentle remorse at over what he had to do. "You agreed with me that your procrastination is a bad habit that must be stopped. I love you, and I won't let anyone, not even yourself, hurt you. I will put you over my knee and spank that cute little butt of yours so that you will learn to stop doing this to yourself. You will then finish ALL of the applications here tonight under my supervision. I am also very disappointed in you for tricking me about the applications; you purposefully led me to believe that you were working on them. While you did not outright lie, it was still dishonest, and we can't treat each other like that; agreed?"

She nodded her head so he continued. "You will get ten additional swats added on to your punishment for deceiving me. Now pull down your jeans and bend over my knee," he sternly commanded.

Her tears of remorse started before the first blow had even landed, and once they did it quickly escalated into wracking sobs. Edward did not lecture; in fact he did not say anything as his hand descended over and over. But then again he did not have to, Bella knew what she had done was wrong, and she knew that it would not be tolerated. The silence only magnified the lesson, and since she did not have to focus on his words all of her focus became centered on her bottom. The jolting thuds, the fiery sting, the burning ache, and the swollen bruised flesh became the center of her universe at that moment.

But then the unthinkable happened; a harsh smack landed, causing her to let out a sharp gasp and to hurl her hand around to cover and protect her chastised bottom. Edward's pained eyes met hers as his hand grabbed hold of the waistband of her panties. "Ah uh, naughty girl, you know the consequences of reaching your hand back during a spanking . . . " and with that her panties came down baring her rosy backside to him.

Horror filled Bella; her hands tightly grabbed the bedcover anchoring them in place. With no protection Edward continued to rain increasingly harder swats to her tender hide. Suddenly he stopped and his hands softly rubbed her scarlet cheeks. He said, "You have ten more spanks coming, I want you to count each one," and his hand quickly rose and then descended.

Bella's voice shook and quivered as she counted; sobbing so hard that her breath came in short gasps. The last five strikes came in rapid secession and mercifully were much lighter. Suddenly, he was done. A hand rubbed her back while the other pulled her underwear carefully back into place. His soft voice soothed and calmed her tears and she longed to feel his strong arms enfolding her. Instead, Bella felt his hands lift her and quickly place her sore panty covered behind onto an unyieldingly hard wooden seat. "You will sit her at this desk until every application is complete. Do you understand?" he asked.

Her quieted tears spilled out again; he wasn't going to hold her? Where was the comfort he usually offered her? This was a much harsher blow then any other he had given that night. Was he still angry? "Uhmmm my naughty girl, after that punishment I would think that you would be getting right to work. I must not of gotten my message across, do I need to bare your bottom and give you another spanking?" his voice sounded stern and disappointed.

Bella shook her head quickly and bent down to gaze at her task. Despite the tears that blurred her vision she kept on working; soon her eyes had dried up. Edward never left the room. His lips curled in amusement as she sat, her red backside covered only by her panties; and her jeans around her calves. He watched her body wiggle and squirm, looking for comfort for her tender posterior and never really finding it. Wanting to show support he offered words of help and encouragement when needed, and then pulled out a book and sat on the bed when she needed silence. At 7:30 he unexpectedly left the room; coming back fifteen minutes later with a turkey sandwich, potato salad, a sliced apple, and a Coke. Bella ate while she worked and at 9:23 she completed the last of her applications. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong, cold arms lift her out of the chair hold her close. Edward situated them on the bed, making sure that her still sore butt did not touch his hard thighs. "You did it Bella; I knew that you could do it. I am very proud of you Love," he crooned as he rubbed her back.

Bella melted into his arms soaking up his love and comfort. "Thanks Sparky. I love you and I AM sorry."

"Shhhhh. Its alright, it's all over now, everything is forgiven," his hand softly brushed the hair from her face and caressed her cheek, "I love you so much my sweet little lamb."

She found herself giggling at their sickeningly sweet nicknames for each other. Sparky, for the way he sparkled in the sun; and little lamb, as achingly vulnerable to him as a lamb is to a lion. He had forgiven her and given her the chance to forgive herself, and Bella now knew the true price of procrastination.

**Once again this is me asking you, my dear readers, to let me know what you think about this chapter. What did you like and what didn't you like? Let me know if you want more of this story or if I should stop. **


	4. Edward Has Something To Aim For

Hi everybody!!!! Here is chapter 4 for your reading pleasure. I tried to make this one funny, let me know if I succeeded. The unedited version of this chapter was a bit confusing, so I spent two hours changing things around. I think that it will make sense now, but please let me know if you have any trouble following in my crazy little Twilight world.

Ok well once again I want to thank you for the reviews, the alerts, and the favorites. They make my day!! And again I want to thank my beta, icul8er. Even when she had to point out that putting a flashback in a flashback was f$^ed up, she still made me smile with her praise for my "captivating tale." Thanks much!!

Warning: Do not read this story if disciplinary spankings or swearing offends you because my story is full of both of them.

I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :( I also don't own the cartoon Avoiding Domestic Discipline, Cc does. No copyright infringement intended.

This chapter's rule is based on #3 of "Avoiding Domestic Discipline" which says "_Avoid wearing boy short panties during a spanking. These expose your lower ass only causing him to focus on your sit spots. This is garanteed to make sitting an interesting experience for the next few days._

4) **Don't wear boy shorts for a spanking. Your exposed lower ass will becoming a glowing target for his attention. His focus on your sit spots will make sitting an uncomfortable prospect for the next few days.  
**

Despite her recent spanking, Bella's life could not have been any better. With just three weeks till the wedding she spent each day planning with Alice in-between spending time with Edward. And while she planned the wedding he planned the honeymoon. Since both of them had questions about exercising caution in this area they went to Carlisle. He put her on the pill and advised that they explore their physical relationship in order to allow Edward more control on their honeymoon. Edward actually had let go of his early twentieth century moral guidelines, so that he could keep the promise that he had made; to make love to her once they were married.

Bella smiled wistfully as her thoughts turned to Edward. Just that morning she had woken up with his arms, safely, wrapped around her. They had stayed up late talking that night and the conversation had turned, yet again, to the topic of sex. It was all that she could think about, three weeks felt like an eternity. "Do you have any sexual fantasies?" at his nod she continued, "tell me one of your fantasies," she had asked, her face turning red with embarrassment.

A smug evil smile spread across his face. "Well uhm, I have always wanted to make love to a women while she wears a garter belt," she raised her eyebrows at his words, "when I was a boy my best friend's older brother had thisnudie picture. We would sneak into his room and look at the picture all the time. The girl was kneeling over a fainting couch wearing nothing but a garter belt and silk hose. It looked so sexy; after I met you I began to think about your long legs in those black silk hose and your amazing backside framed by the garters."

Bella remembered the jet black corset and garter belt that Alice had insisted on buying for her. At the time she could not image wearing such a revealing and sexy outfit. But Edward's fantasy made the idea sound deliciously decadent. Bella had always had a secret fantasy about wearing naughty panties under her modest clothing. A thrill went up her spine as she thought about surprising Edward by wearing nothing but the hose and belt (NO panties) under a skirt. She smiled, this was one fantasy that she would gladly fulfill for Edward.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he asked, "What is yours Love?"

"I don't . . . I don't know," she hedged.

"Bella I told you one now you have to tell me," he gently directed.

Unsure what his reaction would be, she began hesitantly, looking down as she whispered, "I want you to mark me, once I'm turned. Alice says that vampires bite each other when they . . . mate. It leaves a trace, marking them. I want everyone to know that I belong to you."

Edward's eyes darkened with desire at her words; he did want to let the whole world know that she belonged to him, his Bella. As much as he wanted to sink his teeth into her flesh, he still felt sick at the thought of hurting her, so not till she was changed. "I can't until after . . ."

"I know, I know Edward. When I'm a vampire. Tell me another one Sparky," and it continued back and forth throughout the night.

But now Bella had the unpleasant task of trying to sit down. "Owwww," she moaned as she gingerly lowered herself onto the soft, fluffy pillow that Edward had set on the hard kitchen chair. God her ass was still sore despite the three days that had passed since her punishment. This wasn't the first time that she had taken a few days to heal, but with the special attention that Edward had paid to the area where her thighs and butt met, or her sit spots as Alice called them, sitting on anything less then three soft layers of feather mattresses was torture.

The irony was that Bella had acted with the full knowledge of the consequences of her behavior. Despite the risk to her own safety, despite the disappointment she knew that Edward would feel, despite the spanking she knew that she had coming; she felt that she had to give her cousin comfort and support during her rebellious adventure.

As Edward sat down she began to eat the food that Esme had placed in front of her and her mind wondered back to three days earlier.

************************* **THREE DAYS EARLIER *********************

Bella could not believe what she was about to do. Basically she was about to commit suicide, or at least it felt as serious as suicide the way that the butterflies knocked around in her stomach. She had to remember that she was doing this for her favorite cousin, Vanessa Wolfe. Bella could not let her go cliff diving by herself. Taking a deep breath she mentally checked that she had everything that they would need; swimsuit CHECK, towel CHECK, fully charged cell phone CHECK, medical insurance card CHECK. She had planned carefully choosing a change of clothes that were loose and unrestricted, she figured that a skirt and the boy shorts would offer the most relief to her soon to be painfully punished ass.

Bella had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to be the only one in hot water by the end of the day. While she would have to deal with the wrath of Edward, Vanessa would have Jake to contend with. When Vanessa moved into the Swan residence for the summer Jake had unexpectedly imprinted on her. And unable to resist his easy charm, heart melting smile, gorgeous physic and face, and sweet devotion she fell in love with him. She begged him to take her cliff diving but he refused, to worried about her getting hurt to experience that thrill. So, deciding to take matters into her own hands, Ness and Bella were going to sneak to the cliffs and jump all while Jake was busy meeting with his pack.

As Bella waited for Vanessa she knew that she had to clear her mind. She had known that nothing could bribe Alice's silence about cliff diving, so they never made definite plans that would alert her. Any thoughts involving danger would only cause Alice to warn Edward and Jacob of their naughty behavior faster. But suddenly it was time to go. Before they left Bella had to ask, "You do realize we will get caught right? There is no way that we are going to get away with this. Are you prepared to live with the consequences?"

For the first time since suggesting it Nessie looked a little worried, "Why; what do you think that Jacob will do?"

Bella shrugged, "I'm not sure. He is a pretty upbeat guy, but he is alpha, and since he started phasing he has a temper. You know how protective he is . . . But you know that no matter what he won't hurt you."

"I want to do this. I need to do it. You do not have to worry, I am prepared to face the consequences," she answered resolutely.

Bella knew that they had to act fast if they were going to sneak out to the cliffs during the pack meeting and jump before either the Cullens or the wolves stopped them. So they broke off one sunny day in the middle of July, racing towards the cliffs hoping to outrun Edward and his family.

The girls breathed a sigh of relief as they passed the border. It was now impossible for any of the Cullen's to continue after them. Figuring that their next move would be to call one of the wolves to retrieve them, Ness had made sure to unplug Jacob's phone, ensuring that it would have no charge left when he went to his meeting. Unfortunately, this did not stop Edward from calling Bella's phone. "Bella please don't do it, you could get hurt. Turn that car around and come home right now," his voice was calm yet very hard.

"I am sorry but I can't do that. I will be back later," she rushed and hung up the phone.

Almost immediately the phone rang again. Bella picked it up and an impatient voice barked, "LISTEN TO ME, I want you home in five minutes, you are in big trouble Isabella Marie!!!"

"Well _talking_ on a cell phone while driving is _dangerous_! You really shouldn't be calling me," she returned and hung up fast with a hysterical giggle.

Bella could not help thinking that this would be fun if she did not have to face Edward when this was all done. Deep down she knew it was childish, but still felt a surge of adrenaline as she defied him. He would continue to call over and over again, so Bella needed to decide how she was going to handle that annoyance. When the phone rang for the third time she turned it off. Since she was going to be killed the moment she returned home she might as well have fun now.

They raced faster knowing that it would only be a matter of time before someone got in touch with Jake to stop them. Suddenly they were by the cliffs, and jumped out of the car to run towards them. They really had no time to waste if they wanted to get a jump in before one of the wolves showed up.

Bella was still unsure of whether or not she would jump herself. She had debated earlier about waiting in the water so that she could help should anything happen. However, the decision was quickly made for her when Vanessa grabbed a hold of her hand, "B I can't do this with out you. I can't jump, please hold my hand and jump with me? Please," she pleaded.

The girls clasped their hands together. Swallowing hard, Bella looked at her cousin and instructed. "On the count of three we will both jump off. Got it?" Ness nodded, "once we hit the surface then we need to start kicking and swimming up as hard as we can. Okay?" again she nodded in agreement.

Bella could feel the effect of her nervousness as she waited. Her hands were sweating and her stomach felt full and more then a little nauseous. Nessie's hand squeezed hers tight; giving reassurance. It was now or never, she thought. "One . . . two . . . three," and they launched themselves from the solid ground; hurtling into empty air.

The familiar rush of adrenaline hit Bella first. It was as powerful as it had been the first time. They both hit the water with a large splash and plummeted several feet into the depths of the warmed water. The ocean, in July, was significantly warmer then it had been in March, and without the storm churning the water, they both reached for the surface with no trouble. It was swimming back that became a bit of a problem. The rip tide was strong and although they were swimming hard, they were not getting very far. Suddenly, a large splash sounded behind them. As they turned Jake emerged from the depths and swam towards them. And then, with a VERY angry scowl on his face he ordered, "grab onto me," and began to swim them in.

When they could stand up, Jacob gathered Vanessa into his arms and rushed her out of the water. Bella began to walk out on her own until she felt a hand grab her upper arm and propel her forward toward the lot. Both looked up into the furious face of Jacob Black, alpha and chief of his tribe. He was pissed. "What in the hell were you thinking? Bella, you can barely fucking walk across the street without hurting yourself, how did you expect to keep you and Ness safe?! And Vanessa Leigh Wolfe I told you no cliff diving!! I can't believe you fucking defied me!!! . . ."

Vanessa began to squirm with guilt as Jake continued with his rant. Bella tuned out their voices as she began to think about what awaited her at home. Edward's lecture was sure to be just as guilt inducing and painful to bear, and then she would have the physical pain of her punishment to contend with. Deciding to see exactly what she had to look forward to she grabbed her cell phone and turned it back on. Eight messages, it hadn't even been ten minutes!!! Holy hell this was going to be bad. She pushed the button to activate her voice mail and brought the phone to her ear. "Don't you EVER hang up on me again!!!!!!" his voice boomed out of the phone.

Holding it away from her ear she deleted the message. "Stop acting like a child and call me back!!!" CLICK

"I swear to God if you jump off that cliff . . ." CLICK

"When I get my hands on you . . ." CLICK

"ISABELLA . . ." CLICK

"Hi Bella this is your mother . . ." Bella sighed; maybe not all eight of the messages were from him.

She saved her mother's message and moved on to the next message. "Bella don't do anything. I am coming to get you two," Jake's voice had sounded frantic and a fresh wave of guilt crashed over her.

Okay, she only had one more to go. "God dammit Isabella answer your fucking phone!!!!!!" she gasped, Edward never swore, it was like a sick fascination kept her finger from hitting delete, "If you want to act like a fucking child then I will treat you like a child and beat your ass raw." CLICK.

Her heart dropped, he was beyond pissed. With her mouth hanging open she held the phone in one hand, while Jake's lecture droned on. She was unaware when her phone began to ring again. Vaguely she could hear Edwards voice and realized that Jake answered the phone. "Yes, I will drop her off at the border and then drive Ness back to Charlie's," there was a pause in which Edward spoke.

After a few hasty yes's he hung up the phone and looked Bella in the eye and said, "I know that you did not force Ness into this, and I know that it was her idea. But, you also did not discourage her and you in fact helped her to be able to do something dangerous. I am suppose to take you to Edward's house, then he can deal with you," he stated.

The weary party piled into Bella's truck and drove in dead silence to the border, where they met Edward. Reluctantly she exited the truck and made her way over to the car where he was leaning. He was so relieved to see her safe that first thing he did was pull her into a bone-crushing hug. But the relief that she was safe quickly faded and frustration took over. Not trusting himself to talk, Edward put her into his car and drove them to the Cullen's house in silence. Feeling his anger and disappointment Bella felt the sorrow and regret eat away at her. Once they pulled up to the house he finally spoke; his voice was soft but strained, "I am too angry to deal with you right now so I'm going to go hunt and calm down. Go wait for me in my room."

She walked with shame past his family, unable to look any of them in the eye. Since she had no idea how long it would be before he came back, she hurried to change out of her wet swimsuit and into the extra clothes she brought. And then Bella stewed, and waited for thirty minutes for Edward to get back. The relief she felt to put off the consequences was significant but it could not stop her stomach from rolling over when she thought about what would happen when he got back. Finally he walked back into the room.

He stood at the end of the bed before speaking, "Isabella I'm not going to lecture you; you know what you did was wrong. Jumping off the cliff, not answering your phone, hanging up on me, helping Vanessa defy Jake, defying ME!" he took a deep breath to calm himself down before he continued, "you know that you have earned a spanking and you know that I will see that you get one. Let's not drag this out, come here," as he spoke he had stacked two soft pillows at the foot of the bed.

Bella was a bit confused; usually he sat in a chair or on the bed and pulled her over his knee for a spanking. Although his voice was calm it was still stern, "lean over the bed on top of these pillows," he ordered.

With the pillows stacked up Bella's feet barely reached the floor, she stood on her tiptoes and squirmed as she waited to see what would happen next. One of Edward's hands sat on the small of her back, trying to stop her wiggling body. The other reached for her skirt slowly pulling it up and tucking it into her waistband. And then he began to lavish his undivided attention upon her prominently displayed boy-short clad ass.

************************* Present Day **************************

Luckily, the rest of the Cullen's had left before her punishment had been carried out. Bella did not think she could of handled knowing that they could hear her sobbing and pleading accompanied by the loud slaps of Edward's hand on her bottom.

It wasn't that it was a very harsh spanking, but for every one crack across her buttocks; four would crash onto her sensitive sit spots. She had to laugh, yes; she had found that boy-shorts were not as binding. However, she did not take into account that they leave the lower portion of the bottom uncovered. His focus therefore remained, almost exclusively on the exposed, delicious curve.

Bella was interrupted from her recollection by Edward's chuckle. "Bella, you know I wanted to thank you," he said, "thanks for wearing those panties the other day. It gave me something to aim at."

They both burst into laughter as Bella reached out to smack him. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her into his lap; holding her close as they chortled.

"I love you," she giggled.

"I know," he shot back.

When she smacked him again he chuckled, "Oh you want me to say it back? I love you too My Bella."

**Let me know what you think - good or bad. Push the button and review, review, review!!!**


	5. You Wouldn't Dare!

Okay time for a new chapter everyone. Thanks to all of you who alerted, favorited, and reviewed; your support means so much to me. And I have never said it but thanks to ALL of my readers out there (I would love to hear from you too) As always big thanks to my beta, Icul8er, for all her help (especially with commas and semi-colons - they are the bane of my existence)

And now for something completely different. Literally, I am not kidding this is completely different! After my last chapter several people began to ask me what happened to Jake and Ness. Well truthfully I had no idea. Sad but true. I was still unsure of whether or not this Jake would simply yell and lecture or if he would teach his girl a lesson over his knee. Suddenly (while replying to one of these reviews) I made my decision to write a chapter about Nessie's punishment for cliff diving. In one of those AHaaaAHaaa (light shining down on you from above) moments I remembered that 'Avoiding Domestic Discipline' features two different women in DD relationships, I could do the same thing! So depending on the response Bella and Edward will be featured in about 9 chapters (this includes the 4 I have already done) but Jake and Ness will be in 6.

Warnings - this chapter features spanking, swearing, and it has some delicious lemony goodness as well. Remember that this is a work of fiction made to entertain you and not as a manual for ANY relationship. If you are curious about DD, BDSM, D/S, etc then research and as always talk to your partner.

I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :( I also don't own the cartoon Avoiding Domestic Discipline, Cc does. No copyright infringement intended.

This chapter is based on #5 of 'Avoiding Domestic Discipline' by Cc, which says, "Never take him up on the following bet. 'You wouldn't dare spank me!', He'll win every time."

**5)** **If you want to avoid a spanking then never dare him, the challenge will only make him more determined to prove that he would dare.  
**

_VPOV_

The first time that Vanessa met Jacob she was sure that he was mentally unstable. She was very familiar with the unstable having had cold selfish mother and a manic depressive father. Jake was staring at her like he was seeing the most beautiful sight in the world, he didn't know her and yet he looked at her like he was in love with her. He was just the sort of man she was usually attracted to, handsome, strong, and arrogant. And although she was drawn to his happy charm and could not deny that he was drop dead gorgeous; all of the scrutiny was making her uncomfortable. But, by the end of the week she could not deny that she had fallen in love with him. How could she not? He was sexy, cute, funny and happy, passionate, brave, loyal and responsible, just and honest. He was perfect.

When he told her about imprinting, "soul mates but so much more," she realized that this was the perfect 'something' that she had always been looking for. She really did want a strong man; one that listened to her, one that made her laugh, one she that could trust and rely on, one that would protect her, and one that would take her in hand when she needed it.

Ness was not quiet so sure she understood why she felt she had to do it. Maybe she was crazy, because, as an intelligent, self-reliable, responsible, modern woman she could not explain why she loved when Jake was protective and strict. Lust ran through her when he commanded her, liquid heat would pool in her core when she obeyed him. But every once in a while she wanted to disobey; she wanted him to force her to submit. That was precisely the case when she decided to go cliff diving; despite her coerced promise that she never would. It would be thrilling, and she would get a shot of pure adrenaline thinking about Jake catching her misbehaving.

When Bella had asked if she was prepared to take the consequences, Nessie had felt a tightening in her stomach and a jolt between her thighs. Her breath picked up as she asked, "What do you think that he will do?"

Her mind raced anticipating his actions; deep down Vanessa wanted Jake to keep her in line, to rebuke her. She wanted him to take care of her, making sure that she was safe, secure, and happy. Deeper still, she wanted him to lead her, dominate her, to possess her body and soul. She had always been attracted to strong, powerful, yet dangerous men (Hell she thought Darth Vader was hot and found Lex Luthor much sexier than Clark Kent in Smallville), Jacob Black was that and so much more.

So secretly that she wouldn't even admit it to herself, spanking had fantasized Ness since she was a little girl. Pictures of women draped over the knee of a strong man, the looks of pain, submission, even fear, were as beautiful as the rosy hue of their punished backsides. Much to her horror, images and stories of spankings aroused her more than anything else; making her womanhood wet and aching with desire. She was afraid to examine her desires closer, and left them locked deep within her heart. She would never admit that she wanted to be the vulnerable woman, lying across Jake's knee. But she really wanted him to expose her bottom, and have his large hand connect with her naked flesh; bringing with it the bright red color and the sweet stinging pain.

Vanessa and Bella giggled with a combination of excitement and nerves as they raced to the cliffs. Their childish antics of hanging up on Edward and sneaking away behind Jake's back, only heightened their anticipation for completing the forbidden act. Suddenly, they stood at the edge of the cliff; it was time to jump. Nessie's nerves began to get the better of her and she begged her cousin to jump with her. Together, they leapt off of the cliff; a scream lodged in her throat as they free fell fifty feet; plunging into the waves. As she reached the surface, Vanessa felt a surge of triumph with the success of her adventure, but very soon she realized that the strong tide was making their swim back to shore an impossible task. Trying to squash her growing concern, she felt relief when the muscular form of Jake's body cut through the water and swam towards them.

The relief was quickly joined with trepidation when she saw the look of anger, disappointment, and fear on his handsome face. Yet, Ness knew that no matter how angry he became, no matter how much she tried his patience that he would always love and protect her. She remembered what he had said about the power of imprinting. Ness knew that she could rely on Jake; she knew that he would always take care of her.

Jake approached them as they bobbed in the thrashing waves; with a VERY angry scowl on his face he ordered, "grab onto me," and began to swim them in.

As they reached the shore, Jacob gathered Vanessa into his strong arms, holding her close, safe and warm. Knowing that they were safe, he deposited them in the parking lot; it was time to give them a piece of his mind. Both looked up at the furious face of Jacob Black. He was pissed. "What in the hell were you thinking? Bella you can barely fucking walk across the street without hurting yourself, how did you expect to keep you and Ness safe? And Vanessa Leigh Wolfe I told you NO cliff diving! I can't believe you fucking defied me! Come on I am taking you home right now!," he shouted as he reached for them.

Bella tried to blissfully tune out Jake tirade, but something about his tone sparked Vanessa's temper removing her remorse, "I am fine, WE are fine! You can't tell me what to do! I don't need a marshmallow like you to take care of me! So you can stop this overprotective mothering bullshit!"

And with that Jacob's own temper exploded. "YOU NEARLY DROWNED! I had to drag your ass out of the ocean! Are you that stupid that you don't realize how close _!"

"Who asked you to? I am an adult, I can make my own decisions and I don't need you!" she seethed; clenching her fists in anger.

"You are mine to protect! My imprint, MINE! Whether you want it or not, MINE! My rules are to keep you safe and you will obey me! I need you," his tone suddenly changed from anger to panic, "to be safe. I need you. . . I can't live without you," he begged.

As quickly as it had flared, Vanessa's temper was gone. The look of fear in Jake's eyes filled her once again with guilt. A responsible adult in a mature relationship should not sneak behind her boyfriend's back. A woman in love does not break her promise to her man without reaping the consequences. She tried to explain, "Jacob . . . I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to . . . I never do anything adventurous or dangerous and . . ."

Jake reached for his baby, wanting to give her a hug but was distracted by the sound of Bella's phone ringing. Bella was standing, as if comatose, with the phone resting in her numb hand. After three rings, when it was obvious that she would not answer it, Jake decided to take matters into his own hands and took the phone out of her hand, and pushed talk; as he placed the phone at his ear.

Listening to Jake talk, she was able to infer that the caller was an equally wronged and infuriated Edward Cullen. It seems that Bella was in a heap of trouble too. A fresh wave of sorrow crashed over her; it was all her fault that Edward was angry with Bella. What would happen to them? Only hearing one side she tried to follow, "Does it really work? What if she doesn't forgive you? . . ." and a while later he said, "Yes, I will drop her off at the border and then drive Ness back to Charlie's," he hung up the phone and turned to Bella, "I know that you did not force Ness into this, and I know that it was her idea. But you also did not discourage her and you in fact helped her to be able to do something dangerous. I am suppose to take you to the border, then he can deal with you," next her turned to Ness, grabbing her hand he said, "You and I will finish this discussion back at home."

The ride to the border was tense. The girls radiated apprehension and remorse, while Jake calmly stewed with righteous indignation. Finally, they arrived at the border, noting the shiny silver Volvo and Edward who leaned against it; waiting for their arrival. Vanessa could not hear anything, but she saw Edward pull Bella into his arms and then place her into his car before driving off. The truck remained still, and she sneaked a peak at her boyfriend. She saw a look of determination cross his face , as he turned the truck around heading back to the Rez.

As they drove down the road nervous butterflies assaulted her stomach, what was Jake going to do? Truly not wanting to know she decided to voice another question in order to distract herself from her own predicament. "Do you think that Bella will be okay? Edward looked really mad, you don't think he would hurt her right?" she said as she worried her bottom lip.

"No. Edward would never hurt Bella. But he will tan her hide for the stunt she pulled today," he said, his voice hard, "just like I am going to tan yours."

With his words Vanessa felt her stomach drop with dread, but also she felt the familiar jolt of desire in her core. She tried to ignore the swelling in her clit and the gush of arousal between her legs. She thought about the pain and the humiliation that she would surely feel at the childish punishment that Jake planned on giving her. No, as a strong, independent woman she would NOT let him do this.

_JPOV_

Once home, Jake suggested that she change out of her wet clothes; giving him a chance to calm down. as he formalized his plans. He was still floored by today's events. She had snuck off and done exactly what he had told her not to do. She had never defied him before; in fact, she usually let him be in control. She obeyed the alpha command just as the rest of his pack did; she even called him her alpha for Christ's sakes. But not today . . .

**Flashback**

The hackles on his neck had stood on end the moment when Seth's phone had rang during their weekly meeting. He had sensed that something was very wrong, so he phased back to his human form, and took the phone from Seth's hand. It was Edward, "Jake get to the cliff, Vanessa and Bella are going to jump."

His heart had stopped. He instantly phased back and was running to the cliff with all his might; his clothes still tied around his ankle. But, he had been too late, arriving just in time to see their bodies hurl off of the cliff. Seeing no other alternative, he threw his clothes on and jumped in after them. What he fished out of the water was a very contrite Bella and a temporarily subdued Vanessa.

She and Bella did have a lot of things in common. They were both very smart and kind hearted. Both loved to read, had a sarcastic wit, and were great cooks. But whereas Bella was quiet, shy, and self-conscience; his Ness was bubbly, funny, outgoing, friendly, and confident. She had spirit and a love of life that matched his own. Loving Bella had only lead to heartache, but loving Ness was perfect. She was perfect, her mind, her soul, and her smoking hot body. The more he learned about her the more in love with her he fell.

Jake never would have imaged himself being like Edward; refusing to let his girlfriend try something new. But, imprinting had put everything into perspective and he realized that what you want is not always what you need. So, when she had looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes and an adorable pout on her soft full lips, and asked prettily if he would take her cliff diving; he had said in his alpha voice, "No. I don't want you cliff diving."

But then, she went ahead and did it anyway! Fear griped his heart when he thought about the danger that she had put herself in. But, his blood boiled when he thought about her defiance. He was alpha, he was in control, and she would obey him or pay the consequences! He was determined that by the end of the night, that she would promise to obey him and never put herself in danger again!

Spanking her had never entered his mind before, but hearing Edward talk about doing just that to Bella started him thinking. It would remind her who was in charge, who made the rules, and who followed them. Yes it would hurt, but it would not cause permanent damage. The physical pain would get his message across, and once done they could forgive, forget, and move on. So, after he had dropped Bella off he had pulled the truck around and headed back to his house with a plan to put Vanessa over his knee for a good hard spanking.

**End of Flashback**

Ness came back into the living room and stood before him. Having brought nothing of her own to change into, she had put on one of his oversized tee shirt and gym shorts. Jake tried to ignore the erotic images that formed in his mind at the thought of her bare skin next to his clothing. He concentrated instead on sticking to his original plan to teach her a much needed lesson.

Getting right to the point Jake began the lengthy discussion with Vanessa; cataloging each of her misdeeds and their subsequent consequences. She had tried throughout to apologize, to promise, and get her Jacob to change his mind. But he was resolute, after laying out all of her naughty behavior; he was now more determined then ever to warm her backside.

Vanessa remained unconvinced about the merits of the present course of action and she vehemently stated her opinions on the subject. "You wouldn't dare spank me," Vanessa shouted.

As she stood before him, her large brown eyes flashed and a red flush of anger spread over her body. God she was glorious. She had long golden brown hair, soft pouty lips, and creamy skin; all atop a body that any man would kill to possess. Pert full breasts, firm round ass, supple legs, a long smooth back; he could go on and on. He felt his dick harden, her spirit turned him on; as did the idea of spanking her ass. He knew it turned her on too, he could smell her arousal, and she was a kinky little thing. Her dare taunted him, and with that the gauntlet was set. "You want to bet?" Jake glowered as he stalked across his living room towards her; he had had just about enough.

Quickly Nessie changed her tact. Thinking that contrite would work she tried, "Jacob I am sorry for worrying you. I know what I did was dangerous. I should not of snuck behind your back and broke the rules. I promise that I won't do it again but you can't spank me! I won't let you," she stated in a quivering voice as she backed away.

He laughed darkly as he stalked her across the floor. "I know you're sorry. I know that you promise to obey me, and that is good, but sometimes it is hard to remember your promises in the heat of the moment. I want to make sure that you always remember to obey ME; I want you to know that I love you too much to ever let you hurt yourself. I hope that the next time you think about misbehaving, you'll remember how sore I can make your backside," Nessie's back hit a wall and Jake reached out for her, "you need this lesson. I understand if you hate me for this, but it will not stop me from giving you what you need."

His hand clamped around her arm and Jake threw her over his broad shoulder; then turned and walked into his bedroom. She screeched, and began to kick and hit, desperately working to free herself; but all in vain. He grunted in frustration, and smacked his strong hand down on her bottom; effectively quieting her. Once he was seated on the bed Jake lifted Vanessa over his lap; pulling her shirt up, out of the way.

_VPOV_

Shame and humiliation had filled her heart as Jake had placed her across his lap. Vanessa had frantically struggled to free herself, her mind had screamed 'this is really happening. He is going to spank me!' but her body had rejoiced, she was turned on.

Vanessa's core was swollen and wet with need. Not being able to stop or deny it, her face burned with shame, what did it mean? What was wrong with her? She knew that if Jake found out how aroused she was that he would turn away in horror, he would know what a freak she really was. She hated his anger, but she knew that his revulsion would devastate her. Suddenly, she felt Jake's arm hold her legs still, his other hand reached for something on his bedside table. She felt the cold metal of the handcuffs, from the night before, being locked around her ankles. And without further ado his hand crashed down onto her bottom. "Vanessa Leigh I will tie your legs to this bed, if you do not stop moving.! You were a VERY naughty girl and you deserve this; you need to take your punishment like an adult!"

That one strike with his large, powerful hand changed everything. Ness felt joy and relief. She knew she had found what she had always craved; a spanking from a strong powerful man who would dominate her. She felt truly secure knowing that Jake loved her enough to correct her, and realized that he always would. And yet, despite the joy, there was pain and regret. It hurt, bringing with it a flash of searing heat, and a huge wave of remorse for disappointing Jake. Mixed with everything else she felt intense desire. Despite the hurt, his power and control over her was a huge turn on. Tears of mingled joy and pain stung her eyes, she quieted her feet, and buried her smiling face into her arms. Vanessa submitted herself to Jake's will.

"That's a good girl. I am proud of you," he said as he continued her punishment; his hand rising and falling in quick succession.

After ten warm up swats, Jake's hand reached up to the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down to her thighs. He then began to lecture as his hard hand connected with her, now pink, bare bottom. Each stinging swat intensified by the connection between their bare flesh. The feeling also brought Nessie an inferno of pain and lust. "I told you," SMACK, "no," SLAP, "cliff diving," CRACK, WHACK, "When I say no," SMACK, SMACK, "I mean," SLAP, "**NO**," CRACK, THWACK, SMACK, "You will **NOT**," SMACK, SLAP, "defy me, "WHACK," again Vanessa Leigh!" SMACK, SMACK.

Tears were running down Ness's face; her red ass was swollen, sore, and throbbing. She cried out, "No, no Jake. I won't defy yyou . . . I promise . . . please . . . I promise to be a good girl . . . please."

While one arm remained wrapped around her waist, the other unlocked the metal cuffs around her ankles. Then his hand sensually slide back up her leg; before connecting again with her tender flesh. SPANK, although it still hurt, it was not as hard as before, "Who do you belong to Vanessa?" SPANK.

"Yyyou Jacob. I'mmm yours," she cried.

"Good girl. And who am I?" he demanded; prompting her with another, SPANK, this time it landed at the junction of her thighs.

Her body throbbed with longing, she sobbed, "Ohhhhh! You're . . . you're MY Jacob," SPANK (right on her clit), "ahhhh my alpha . . . you're my alpha Jake," SPANK, SPANK (the smacks continued to connect with her swollen clit)

Nessie was writhing on his lap, her body dangerously close to orgasm. "That's right Baby," SPANK, "Mmmmm Oh God!"

"I am alpha," SPANK, "Ohoooo."

"And you obey," SPANK, "OHHHHHH."

"ME," SPANK, "Ohhh please please Jaaaake."

"Please what? Tell me what you want, tell me what you need," his fingers began to skim up and down her slit.

"Make me cum! Please I need you, please Jake," she begged through her tears.

He thrust two fingers inside of her tight sheath, and pumped them twice while his thumb rubbed her clit, and then withdrew. His fingers lightly circled her arousal, "I am alpha. I make the rules and you follow. Who is in charge Vanessa?"

"You are," and with that his fingers entered her again, and began the sweet torture.

But before she could cum he withdrew, Nessie moaned with longing and frustration, "Who do you belong to?"

"You Jake."

"Who is in control?" he demanded

"Mmmmm please Jacob," she pleaded.

"Tell me who."

"You're alpha, you're in charge."

"Mmm my good girl, and do you promise to obey your alpha?"

"Yes I promise."

Jake's fingers entered again, rewarding her obedience. They moved in and out, her hips thrust back against his hand seeking her release. Jake felt the tightening of her core and knew she was close; his thumb scraped her clit and she exploded. Pleasure hummed through her body, and she trembled with the power of her release. Bombarded by a strong combination of pain and lust throughout, her tears had continued to flow, punctuated with words of sorrow and remorse. Recovering, she soaked up his comforting caress and gentle words of love, reassurance, and forgiveness; all while she was still over his knee. She could feel his own, unfulfilled desire on her hip. Wanting to help she quickly wiped away her tears and knelt on the bed besides Jake. But first . . .

Wrapping her arms around his middle she buried her face in his chest and said, "I'm sorry Jake."

But he interrupted, "I know you're sorry, and its okay Baby. You're forgiven," his hands stroked down her back.

Finally, she pulled back and looked deep into his ebony gaze; she saw a look of nervousness and regret entwined with his arousal. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" he asked.

She shook her head no. He continued, "I suppose you want to break up with me now huh?"

"No. I want to thank you," she couldn't say thanks for the spanking so instead she said, "thanks for caring enough about me to uhm . . . you know . . .," she crawled back over his lap, straddling him, "and then for getting me off in the end."

A smile spread across his face, he pulled her tightly back into his arms, holding her close to his body. "I will always care about you Ness; always. I promise. I love you so much!" he reassured her, as they kissed tenderly.

She gripped his shoulder, their kiss heated with passion. She pulled back, panting, "I love you too Jake. You always take such good care of me," she began to place kisses down his body, " . . . now let me take care of you."

For the next hour she did just that.

You know the drill ladies. Let me know what you thought about Jake and Ness (should they be featured in more chapters?), the lemon (hot or not? you decide), the general outcome of this chapter. This response will let me know whether or not to continue featuring not only Bella/Edward chapters but also Jake/Nessie ones. Not only do these reviews give me a great ego boost, but they also give me hints in order to improve my writing and encourage me to explore territories I never imaged. Please review!


	6. Waiting

Hello ladies, it has been a long time! Sorry it took me such a long time to update. I never thought I would say this tired old excuse but real life is catching up with me. (This is why I never tell you all when I am updating - I hate to disappoint.)

This is going to be a long AN so please bear with me. First of all I took a few liberties with the vampire lore that Meyers created: 1) New vampires have great uncontrolled strength which makes them vulnerable to more experienced ones. 2) Venom, mixed with the blood they ingest, flows through a vampire's body (this is what they cry, makes up their saliva, causes the physiological symptoms of arousal, etc.) 3) While vampires cannot digest food their bodies do not have to process liquids so they can drink without having to throw it back up, just like humans vampires have differing tastes (their bodies use the liquid much like the blood) I realize that some of you may not like that I have messed with the perfect universe of 'Twilight' but this is my fic and I hope that you can all be respectful of my right to write my story the way I want to.

Time for my thank you's. Thanks to all of my readers, your support has made writing this story so rewarding and fun. As always I appreciate the reviews, the favorites, and the alerts. Big shout out to icul8er for all her beta skills (she is awesome by the way) and support. Another shout out to kmddeprez1122 for offering to edit for me, thanks for pointing out my over abundant use of the passive voice! Once again my little sis gave me some advice on this chapter, so I want to say thanks to her, I think it turned out pretty good!

Warning: this chapter does contain some bad language and a disciplinary spanking, if you don't like it then don't read it!

I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :( I also don't own the cartoon Avoiding Domestic Discipline, Cc does. No copyright infringement intended.

_This chapter is based on Rule #10 "When he tells you to be home by a certain time, that usually guarantees that if you stay out past curfew, he will not be asleep when you sneak in. And even if he wasn't upset that you were out three hours later then you said, he will be, when he sees what you are wearing he will be. Yep, that is pretty much going to guarantee you won't get out of this one."_

** There is no sneaking quietly into the house when your new vampire husband tells you to be home by midnight and you don't arrive until 3:15. Also when he confronts you on your lateness don't be a pain in the ass, otherwise he will be sure you have a pain in yours!**

Edward paced back and forth in the Cullen living room waiting for Bella. Where was she? She had promised to be back from the outing that she was on with Vanessa by midnight and the clock on the mantel now read 12:30.

Less then a month after their honeymoon Edward, Bella, and Alice had 'left Forks and gone to join Rosalie and Emmett at college'. In reality Rosalie and Emmett were traveling together while Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper moved to Alaska (living in a home that the Cullen's own next to a wildlife park). Carlisle and Esme planned to stay in Forks for a couple of years longer and then would leave the area to join the family.

It was the day after Thanksgiving and Vanessa had decided to come back to Forks to spend her break. Bella, showing more control then any newborn vampire ever seen, had proven her trustworthiness to Jake. She had come with Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper to visit from "college" and stay at the Cullen home. They invited Charlie, his girlfriend Sue, as well as the wolf pack and their imprints over for Thanksgiving dinner. Having only been changed in September, Bella should not have been ready to be around humans. Her abilities were truly a shock to him; she was the most amazing creature that Edward had ever encountered.

Edward's life had consisted of many surprises lately. The surprise of finding his soul mate, his sweet Bella, after 109 years of existence, which still shocked him. How did he get to be so lucky? And then there was the shock of her acceptance of him, of his family, and her desire to join them. Bella still floored him with her understanding, patience, kindness, intelligence, passion, and loyalty.

At the moment Edward's mind was totally consumed with Bella and getting to the bottom of her current whereabouts. He wracked his brain, piecing together a rough guesstimate of their activities, trying to solve the mystery of what was taking her so long.

Nessie and Bella wanted to spend some time together, so they were going to go to a coffee shop in Port Angeles. Wanting to make them happy both Jake and Edward had allowed it. Edward and Bella, only months into marriage, were still in the beginning of the typical decade long honeymoon phase; thus they did not like to be apart for long. Edward had insisted that Bella be back home by midnight; which she happily agreed to.

The coffee shop closed by eleven, and it did not take more than an hour to drive back to Forks, drop Ness off, and come home. She should not have been this late. Edward was beginning to believe that Bella had not been totally honest with him about their plans. He pulled out his cell phone, checking on her again, but the phone went directly to voice mail. A growl escaped his throat; she knew he hated it when she turned off her phone.

**1:00 A.M.**

After another half hour passed; Edward moved back over to the cabin he shared with Bella. When they arrived home from their honeymoon the Cullen's surprised them with their own private home on the family property. To say Edward was surprised would be an understatement. He had no idea what his family had been up to. Given the fact that he and Bella were going to live in a cabin on the Cullen's property in Alaska, he never imagined that they would be given private space in Forks too.

In a moment of panic Edward thought maybe, unexpectedly they may have dropped her off at the cabin, instead of at the main house. Unfortunately, he arrived to a darkened cabin with no Bella. Worry gripped his stomach; where in the hell was she?

He was half tempted to return to the house, but then he thought better of it. If she went to the big house Alice would call him and send her home, but if she tried to sneak her way into the cabin he could catch her. He made his way to the floor to ceiling bookshelves built into the living room wall. Bella and he had taken rare first edition originals of their favorite books to Alaska with them, but were still able to leave the more common second and third edition copies behind in Forks. He needed something to occupy his mind while he waited. Pulling down a book, he hoped that reading his favorite childhood author, Jules Verne, would distract him.

**1:45 A. M.**

He shut the book in frustration as he realized he had read the same sentence seven times. Alas, it was not enough; he could not stop his mind from whirling with fear for her safety. She was a newborn after all, and she was his newborn, his lamb, his love, his Bella; and he could not live if anything happened to her. What if she lost control and attacked a human? What if one of the wolves retaliated? What would the Volturi do then? What if a strange vampire came across her? Yes, as a vampire she was strong, but as a newborn she had little control of her strength. Their rare strength is nothing compared to the tactical skills of an older, expereinced vampire. He was going crazy with worry!

His eyes lit on the television, maybe that would work to curtail his escalating fears. As far as vampire lore it was ridiculous, but the whole Cullen clan were fans of the show _True Blood_, not to mention the books it was based on. During the season, the whole family would gather to watch the show; they even bought the seasons when they came out on DVD. Popping the disk into the player Edward sat down on the couch giving him a comfortable spot to watch the show and still eyeball the doorway for Bella's belated entrance.

**2:45 A.M.**

It was an hour later, and Edward had to admit that TV could provide the distraction he needed. Three hours, she was almost three hours late! He itched to try her cell phone again, but knew that it would only make him more anxious when she did not answer.

Sitting on the coffee table was the scrapbook of sorts that Bella had begun prior to her change. In an effort to record her last precious human memories Bella had turned into a voracious photographer, with her camera always at the ready. To enhance the pictures Bella wrote, fearful that like the others she would forget her human life after the change. She and Edward loved to flip through the book and reminisce about that precious time. Even as a vampire, she continued to journal in a new book, finding that she really enjoyed taking pictures as she documented their happy life in Alaska.

Edward hoped looking through the book now might calm his nerves. Despite his worry, he let out a low chuckle when he came across a picture of Bella and himself in one of her rare pre-change photos. It had been a fun day with his brothers and sisters, playing at a remote lake, swimming and splashing; and it had turned into an equally fun night, sitting in front of a fire. Alice had caught Bella unaware, as she sat in front of him by the fire, looking back to share a thought with him, a sweet smile upon her lovely face while he looked adoringly into her eyes.

At the end Edward found the To-Do lists that he and she had written for their forever. Many summer nights they had spent dreaming about what they wanted to study and learn, where they wanted to live, jobs they wanted to have, places that they wanted to see, and experiences that they wanted to try. Finally, the week before they married, Edward asked Bella to write her list and he would write his; together they would make sure to fulfill each other's wishes. Some were sweet: "Make sure we say 'I Love You' at least once a day." While some were downright naughty: "Always make sure to christen every new car we get and with every move we christen every room in the new house." Some pertained to hobbies: she wanted to learn about photography, belly dancing, and read all of the individual Cullens' favorite books. Some were about countries they wanted to visit: she wanted to visit every continent and see as many sights as possible, he had listed Greece, Mexico, Japan, China, Spain, Peru, Egypt, Australia, Russia, and Ireland as new destinations, in addition to his old favorites (Austria, Germany, England, Iceland, Thailand, Romania, Brazil, Turkey, and Nepal). Some wishes were predictable: he wanted to write a symphony. While some were surprising: she wanted to swim with sharks.

**3:00 A.M.**

He turned the last page of the scrapbook, and now there was nothing to do but wait. Edward sat in the darkness, his mind heavy with thoughts. He began to plan the welcome home that his wayward wife could expect when she finally arrived. Opening a drawer in the table next to the couch, he pulled out a wooden implement. It was beautiful really. The gleaming wood was smooth, and made of cherry. It was heavy, with a long hard surface, and a sturdy handle, the paddle was a wedding gift from Carlisle and Esme and bore the words "Edward and Isabella, August 12, 2006." Prior to turning her, Edward worried about the damage that could be done if he attempted to control his strength and discipline her with any implements. Since changing her, Bella had felt the sting of a hairbrush, but he had yet to use the paddle on her. Fortuitously, he had packed it in his bag for their trip home; not really thinking that she would do anything naughty enough to deserve a paddling. However, today he began to think that maybe it was time to put the paddle to good use. So it had been decided, unless she had a stellar excuse . . . No, no matter how worried he was her behavior did not warrant a paddling, a spanking yes, but not necessarily a paddling. She had never been late before, and as far as he knew, she had done nothing risky. He would hear her out first and then he could decide the consequence that she would endure for staying out too late.

**3:15 A.M.**

Edward could smell her; his Bella had finally come home. Something about the way she was moving, slowly and softly, belied the fact that she did not want him to know to her return. He remained silent on the couch, not wanting to alert her of his presence quite yet. Quietly, she turned the key in the knob and slowly opened the door, carefully closing it behind her. Edward could see her quickly tip toe towards the stairs, when he reached beside him to turn on the light. Her escape plan foiled she turned towards him as he harshly barked, "Where in the hell have you been? It is 3:15 in the morning," his eyes blazing with irritation, "and what are you wearing? You were just getting coffee and that dress barely covers your ass!"

Nerves over the certainty of her fate brought out Bella's caustic tongue. Instead of handling the situation with calm and rationale she bit out, "I do not have to answer to you! Besides there is nothing wrong with this dress! Stop treating me like a child!" she tried to walk by, but his arm snaked out to clasp hers.

"Don't push me! I have been worried sick! Now, tell me why you are over three hours late! What happened?" he demanded; her snarky attitude only fueled his anger.

A twinge of regret mixed with a load of resentment. Without thinking she blurted, "I am sorry for worrying you Edward. I just . . . I fell asleep and when I woke up it was . . ."

Edward saw her eyes widen in horror when she realized that she had just fucked up; vampires do not sleep. She had used the same line with Charlie to explain lateness when they were dating. Edward was livid. She had told him that she didn't have to answer to him. Bullshit! He was head of the household and she would obey him. Being late was rude and disrespectful; it was time she learned that he would not accept that. Although his being a vampire had necessitated that she lie to friends and family, he would never accept her lying to him. He needed to teach her a couple of lessons; her bottom was about to become very well acquainted with that paddle. "You think you can come home over THREE HOURS late, dressed like a Jezebel, giving me that attitude, and then lie to ME? You think I treat you like a little girl, well alright! Let me show you what happens to little girls that miss their curfew and then lie about it! Get over here right now!," and he pointed to the spot right in front of him.

Suddenly contrite, Bella shook her head, her hands covering her bottom as she backed slowly away. "I d d didn't mean it . . . it just slipped," she whimpered, "please . . ."

Not answering, he quickly grabbed her arms, sat down on the couch, and draped her over his lap.

Hearing him open the table drawer, she looked back over her shoulder, only to see him pull out the paddle. "Edward I am sorry!" she cried, "please don't . . . don't paddle me! I won't ever do it again, I promise!"

"No! My naughty girl you are not getting out of this. You are getting exactly what you deserve!" he lifted her dress up, revealing her bright red panties; and his left arm locked around her small waist.

He lifted his right arm above his shoulder and brought it crashing down onto her backside. SMACK, "Yeoooow!" a high pitched yelp of surprise and pain escaped her lips and for a moment his resolve faltered.

He hated causing Bella pain, hearing her cry ripped him in two. But she had crossed the line, multiple lines as a matter of fact, and she HAD to learn not to provoke him. He steeled himself and he lifted his arm to deliver another spank. SMACK, "Owwwwww!" The paddle was long enough that it hit both of her cheeks with every strike, maximum pain with minimal effort. THWACK.

"So you're sorry? I bet you are one sorry little lady now. What are you sorry for Isabella?" once more he swung the paddle down. WHACK.

"Ahhhahhhahhhh . . . I'm sooory I scared you. . . (SNIFF) . . . I'm so . . . (SNIFF) so sorry for st tttaying out late," Edward held fast to her waist as her legs kicked and her body writhed, he could smell the venom tears spill from her eyes.

"You know better than to not call me!," SMACK, "That is what your phone is for!" THWACK.

"Owie owwwwww yes, Edward," It had been years since he had felt a paddle, but Edward remembered well the hot flash of pain when hard wood hit flesh, and the bruising ache that radiated throughout the whole body.

"How many times have I told you to answer your cell phone every time I call?" SMACK.

"Ple . . . AAAAAA . . . (SNIFF) lots of (SNIFF) times. Edward (SNIFF) I l I learned my lesson, (SNIFF) please," she had thrown her left arm over her bottom and turned looking at him with her pleading teary eyes.

But instead of convincing him to stop it only strengthened his opinion that she needed a VERY strong lesson. "Young lady, you know better than that; reaching back means you get the rest of your spanking on you bare backside."

Her tears increased in volume with his announcement, and her body began to wiggle anew. Still his hands reached for the waistband of her red panties and tugged them down her thighs. "Noooooooooooo! Please not bare, no!"

With her now naked bottom on display, Edward picked up the paddle again. "Now where were we? Oh yes, we already discussed you not answering your phone!" WHAM.

"Ouch! Aah aah aah aah."

"And not checking in and causing me to worry for hours!" CRACK, SMACK, Bella's body was thrown forward with the force of his swats.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" her hands clenched at Edward's pants, her legs had stopped kicking while she sobbed.

"Now we need to discuss your lying!" THWACK, despite the hardness of her flesh Edward still saw her bottom flatten with the impact of the paddle.

"Lying to me is not okay Isabella Cullen!" SMACK.

Bella was overcome with wracking sobs, despite being unnecessary her breath came in great gasps. Knowing that she was still listening he began to lecture her again. "I realize since meeting me, that you have become more accustomed to lying. But if you and I are going to make it until the end of the world we have to trust one another! We can't lie to each other! Ever!" SMACK, "I mean it, NEVER again!" SMACK, followed quickly by another WHACK.

"I have promised to always be honest with you," CRACK, "I want your promise that you will always be honest with me. Do you promise Isabella?" SMACK.

Bella's head nodded frantically while tears of venom streamed down her face, "Owwwwwwwwwww! I p pr p prom (SOB) I promise . . . Edward, please . . . (SOB) st op pleeease my ass is on f fire!"

All done, Edward set the well-used paddle down on the table. If she were still human, Bella's backside would have been a deep scarlet red, but as a vampire the blood and venom mixture running through her body, lightly tinged pink, was not capable of turning her skin such a deep color. Her normally pale cheeks were now a pretty pink, yet still tender and hot after 17 swats with a paddle had been applied to it.

Bella still sobbed as Edward turned her over, letting her rest on her hip as he brought her body close for a hug. She buried her face into the crook of her shoulder, putting her arms around his neck, soaking in his comfort. In a little subdued voice she cried, "I'm s s sorry Edward. Sorry about (SOB) w worrying you, about being a b brat, (SOB) about talking to y you like th at (SOB) and lying," her tears soaked his shirt as her sobs made talking impossible again.

Edward pulled her back, looking into her tear soaked eyes. Three months of having an animal blood diet had turned them a deep maroon color. His hand cupped her cheek allowing his thumb to wipe away the pink tinged tears. "Shhhhhh, Love; don't cry. I am just happy that you are home and safe," he caught her full lower lip between his, sucking the plump flesh into his mouth.

His tongue reached out to tenderly lick the soft lip; she responded with a moan; allowing his tongue to enter her sweet, warm mouth. Edward longed to continue what they were starting, but knew that there were still some things that they needed to talk about. "My Love, why did you lie to me? Tell me what really happened."

"You won't like it Edward. You'll be angry," she replied in a small voice; still kneeling beside him.

"Regardless, I want to know!" he stated emphatically, "Isabella, you promised to love, honor, and obey me! Now tell me why you were so very late!" his voice was stern with a slight hard edge.

Looking down, Bella explained about going to the coffeehouse with Nessie. She told him about the poetry reading that was scheduled at 8pm, something neither had any idea was supposed to happen. Then she moved into explaining about the group of college boys that invited them to join them to a club and Ness' insistence that they should go. Edward began to growl as he heard this; for Bella to expose herself to such a large number of humans in such a close range was dangerous and dumb. She explained the change in clothing and make-up; they were going to a club, after all, and then began to explain the events that unfolded once they arrived. She told him about the drug dropped in their drinks, and that it was at least a half an hour until she realized what had happened, and another twenty minutes to find Ness. The struggle to untangle Vanessa from her new 'friend' and the trip to the emergency room to get her checked before making the forty-five minute drive back to La Push. She finished with dropping off her cousin to an equally concerned and enraged boyfriend before she raced home.

"I am glad you were finally honest with me Isabella, but you were right. I do not like it. Once again you did something dangerous, not only to yourself, but also to our entire family and all of the humans you exposed, all to protect your cousin. There is loyalty and then there is just plain stupidity. You do realize I am going to have to punish you for this right?" his face was grave and his eyes burned into hers with displeasure.

She nodded her head silently and looked down in shame then slowly crawled back over his lap for her second punishment. "No, Isabella, I'm not going to spank you again today, your bottom can't take anymore right now, so that will have to wait until tomorrow," he said as he slowly rubbed her sore cheeks.

Relief poured through her body at the same time that a large ball of dread formed in the pit of her stomach. While she appreciated the brief reprieve, she knew that tomorrow night would come only too soon. She crawled back kneeling beside him.

"You're also grounded; two weeks, no hunting tomorrow, and no visiting with Ness. Once we are home, other then hunting you will not leave the house, no computer and no darkroom."

"But that's not fair. I need to hunt tomorrow, and I need to say goodbye . . ."

"Isabella, stop whining or I will forget that you are too sore," he left the threat unsaid, but Bella knew what he meant and wisely shut her mouth.

"Edward are you too angry to hold me?" she asked as tears welled in her big eyes.

He said, "Never," gathering her in his arms and walked up the stairs. Once in their room, he gently laid her down and moved in behind her, pulling her body into his. "Now, I think my naughty girl needs to relax here for a while."

_**BPOV**_

**The next night – 10:00 pm**

Edward and his family were out hunting, they were going to have a bonfire of their own afterward. Although Bella's dead heart was filled with resentment when she thought about Edward forbidding her to go, it was nothing compared to the dread, regret, and shame that she felt at what she had to look forward to upon his return.

The sad thing was she had no one to blame but herself for this. If she had called Edward, been up front with him about what had happened last night, then she would be sitting on a tender backside by the fire with the rest of her family. Instead, she was waiting on a sore bottom for Edward's return about to receive her second spankings in less than twenty-four hours.

Esme had stayed behind at the big house with her, but all of her efforts of distraction had failed. She looked over in empathy, as Bella squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She wished that he would just hurry up; this waiting was killing her. She did appreciate the irony of the situation though. Just as she had made Edward wait over three hours, worried about her safety, she was waiting for him in apprehension.

Bella had not meant to lie to Edward, but she had not wanted to be totally honest either. With each event that unfolded that night Bella became more and more sure that she was going to be in BIG trouble when she got home. And she knew that it was her backside that was going to pay for every mistake that she had made.

So when she walked through that door and heard the worry and displeasure in Edward's voice, she had moved into defensive mode. She would do whatever it took to avoid that spanking. First she tried to sneak in, which she admitted was pretty stupid. How do you sneak in on a worried and protective vampire? Then she had snapped at him, telling him to stop treating her like a little girl. Well that had NOT gone over well. However, the absolute last straw was lying to her husband. Besides, it wasn't even a good lie; a five year old could do better. With that she had run headlong into exactly the event she wanted most to avoid.

Bella's ears perked up as she heard Emmett's Jeep pull into the garage followed by Edward's Volvo. Edward walked through the door, locating Bella across the room. "Bella come with me, we have some unfinished business to attend to," he turned and walked away, knowing that she would follow him. He was back, her time was up and she would not have to wait anymore.

**Well, review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Naughty Girls, Cell Phones, and Thongs

Well hello my lovelies, after two months I am back! Yes, not only did real life kick my ass as I worked 10 hour days with elementary age children and ontold visitors (familly) paraded through the lake house, I also had a severe case of writers block. I felt really bad about not writing for so long, I hate it when other writers leave us hanging like that, but it could not be helped. I will not be promising you a return of faithful posting every two weeks (although since I recieved NO hate mail or questions about my continued existence in this world I assume that no one missed me that badly) but I do promise that this story will not be abandoned (even if no one reads it anymore. I DO have a lot of fun writing it!) So with just a few more notes I bring you a chapter chock full of not only humourous Jake and Nessie spankings but Edward and Bella as well! Yeah!

Okay so there were a couple of things that influenced this latest chappie. First _Taming of the Brat_ by R.S. Tanner (ironic I know) has a story in which a women has to wait in the middle of being spanked over her boyfriend's lap while he talks on the phone. Then I saw a picture (I can't remember where) of a women getting spanked while wearing a leather skirt. And in SarAdora's website SarAdora's Spanking Erotica she has a story, titled "Cowboys Away," in which her character ran off (without permission - but with two guards) and her husband calls - she can hear him yelling on the phone with the guards before he wants to talk to her. All of these things were whirling around my crazy little brain and I decided that I wanted to add them into my story in order to see what would happen. I hope that you like the results as much as I do!

Thanks are now in order. Thanks to you, my lovely readers, for all of the support - reading, favoriting, alerting, and reviewing this story. Everytime I get an e-mail saying that someone took the time to review me, or to put me in one of their lists, I do a little happy dance (quietly in my mind of course). Special thanks to my kick ass beta, icul8er, for not only checking the story - but helping me to get through my wicked writers block. Your awesome chica!

Warning - there are a few for this chapter so please pay attention - if you are offended by spankings, swearing, and drug use then turn away please! Read at your own risk!

I do not own _Twilight_, "Avoiding Domestic Discipline," _Taming of the Brat_, or "Cowboys Away" from SarAdora's Spanking Erotica, or Jamie Fraser (sigh)- no copyright infringement intended.

_This chapter is based on #2 of "Avoiding Domestic Discipline" by Cc, which says, "Trying to avoid a spanking by dressing sexy to try to distract him fails 90% of the time. In fact it usually just makes it easier for him and worse for you."_

**#7 Be careful what you wear for a spanking . . .**

The morning after her post Thanksgiving disastrous outing with Bella, Ness woke up (in the apartment that Charlie renovated for her to use when she came to visit from college) feeling like she had been hit by a cement truck and with a sense of impending dread. Jake lay on the bed next to her, his clothes rumpled, his face still showing the exhaustion that he wore the previous night; an expression of the deepest concern and affection. He had given his constant love and care to Vanessa throughout the night; never leaving her side.

Sensing that she stirred, he woke from his fitful sleep to see what she needed. His hand reached up to brush s strand of hair away from her face; his eyes were alight with loving concern. She did not remember much after she and Bella had arrived at the bar, but she was able to piece together the drug laced drink, the visit to the ER, and her delivery into Jacob's care at 3 A.M.

He carried her to out to Charlie's kitchen (thank God Charlie was out fishing with Billy) handed her some Ibuprofen, and proceeded to make her 'Harry Clearwater's Hangover Cure," which consisted of some fried potatoes covered in fried eggs covered with cheese and an Energy Drink. As disgusting as it sounded the food actually helped her feel better. She gave a weak smile as she downed the concoction of caffeine and grease; it warmed her heart the way that he cared for her. But then, after she finished the last dregs of the drink, Jacob spoke; his words chilled her to the bone.

"Go back upstairs and get some more rest, I want you are a bit more recovered when we address your behavior last night," his voice was stern and his onyx eyes hard with displeasure.

She knew exactly what he had in mind and tears welled up in her eyes accordingly, "Isn't it enough that I got drugged last night; I feel like crap, isn't that punishment enough Jacob?"

However, Jake was determined that something like this would never happen again. She had come home late, had pressured her newborn vampire cousin into doing something dangerous, by going to the crowded bar, and trusted the wrong person, got herself drugged and almost raped! "I am sorry that you got hurt, but it could have been so much worse. That is why you need a spanking, to remind you that your behavior has consequences, to remind you to be safe. You need to think before you act. Edward and I have also decided that you and Bella need to stay away from each other for the rest of the weekend."

Although she accepted and wanted a spanking relationship, she was not thrilled about the idea of getting one at the moment and his high handed decree caused her temper to snap. Who in the hell was he to tell her what to do? Her fists clenched and she began to let Jake know exactly how she felt. It was a speech full of four letter words and ended with, " . . . I don't give a rat's ass what you say, I can see my cousin if I want!" Vanessa shouted as she stormed toward the door.

Despite her brave and bold words, all 6'7 feet of angry, determined, alpha male was quickly able to call her bluff. Before she could blink, Jake had plucked her up, moved to one of the armless kitchen chair, sat placing her over his knee, and pulled her panties down to her ankles. Jake wasted little time and brought his large rough hand down hard onto her pale bottom and the ritual commenced.

It was a ritual that they had denied for almost three months, and had been recently reinstated. As Jake lectured he punctuated his message with every fiery strike of his disappointment in her behavior. Ness fought to contain her tears, to stifle her cries of pain and remorse, and to swallow her moans of desire. But the ritual could not be denied any longer and soon she cried out, the tears streaming down her face. Jake's hand rose, ready to land yet another hard smack onto her warm backside; but at the sound of his ringtone they had both looked up, their actions halted. As it began to ring for a third time Jake answered his phone, "Hey Embry what's up?" his low voice rumbled.

Vanessa tried to wipe the tears from her face, but the steady stream would not be stopped. Assuming that they were done, she braced a hand on his thigh and pushed to leverage her body away. Jake had other ideas and his hard hand remained across her lower back, keeping her down. "Jake . . ." she could not keep the whine out of her voice.

"Hold on a sec Embry," he placed his hand over the mouth piece of the phone, his dark eyes pierced hers, "We're not done yet. Lay back down right now," his voice was stern.

"But Jake . . ." she protested.

The phone propped on his shoulder, Jake's other hand reached down and pinched the flesh of her left inner thigh in warning. The message was clear, 'stay put and stay quiet or else!' Trapped, she gritted her teeth in frustration. Ness held her breath to stifle her cries; she could not let Embry know what was happening. He could not contain his thoughts when he phased, making him broadcast any and all of his thoughts. Within less than an hour the whole pack would know of her present position, and she would never be able to face them again.

"Yes . . . You can't be serious . . . Just hanging out . . . Yeah she's here for the weekend . . . yes she's woke up . . . I suppose I could . . ." he spoke into the phone.

Vanessa had no idea how long she lay vulnerable with her bare bottom elevated across his lap. His smacks had started a slow burn in her backside. Now his hand lightly massaged the pink globes; soothing away the sting, and leaving her punished flesh warm and tender to the touch. Her face flushed red with embarrassment and her thoughts drifted as Jacob continued to talk. He had not finished disciplining her, he would have let her go already if that was the case, but what did he have planned for her? Plans whirled around; elaborate schemes to get off of his lap, to cover her posterior, to escape his continued displeasure.

After what felt like an hour Jake ended his phone call and Nessie was brought back to reality as he addressed her, "Vanessa I have to go so rather than having to start all over again I am going to let you go now, I'll finish up your punishment when I come back. Believe me this is far from over young lady!"

Relief flooded through her whole body as she felt him pull her panties back up into place, pick her up, and set her on her feet beside him. He then gruffly ordered his naughty girlfriend to await his return.

So, one hour later Ness was lying on the bed in her room over Charlie's garage, and found herself looking again at her watch. Shaking her head, she wondered how time could possibly move so fast and yet so slow all at the same time? While she anxiously waited for her Jacob's return so that he would release her, she knew that his return would only result in the continuation of her punishment.

Suddenly the sound of her cell phone ringing interrupted her quiet musings. Looking at the caller id, it was Bella. Vanessa knew that as she had found herself in hot water over their behavior the night before that Bella was also going to be in just as much trouble with her husband. "Hello Bella, are you okay? Tell Edward that it was entirely my fault, I was the one that dragged you and I was . . ." she rushed.

Bella quickly interrupted her rant, "Vanessa stop! This is not all your fault. I can make my own decisions you know? You didn't _make_ me do anything. I got myself paddled all on my own last night before Edward even knew what had happened, then after I confessed I got grounded and promised another spanking tonight. But what about you? Are you alright? Is Jake going to spank you too?" she asked.

"Well . . . He already . . ."

"What! You were unconscious last night and he punished you already?" she yelled.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Ness laughed, "He was going to wait but I kinda . . . I pulled a bit of an attitude . . ."

"At least it is over with, I still have to wait all day for mine," Bella tried to console.

Nessie thought back to her spanking, it had hurt, but it pained her more to think that it wasn't over yet. Bella was right, it would have been better if it was all over. "Not exactly," she said as her thoughts wondered, "uhmm . . ." and she proceeded to describe her hastily postponed chastisement.

When her story was done Bella exclaimed, "Oh my god, we are the two biggest boneheads," and with that the two girls could not help laughing at their current predicament. Both were grounded, lying on their bed with sore bottoms, and both were awaiting further discipline when their men returned home. "How do we manage to get ourselves into these situations?" she asked.

The girls talked on, comfortably talking about nothing and everything all at once. Bella recounted some of the highlights of the evening that Vanessa just could not seem to remember. But, all of the time the one thing that they kept thinking about, but never said aloud, was the punishments that each had to look forward to later in the evening.

Eventually, the subject could no longer be denied, "Okay so how are we going to get out of the spankings that our men seem to think we deserve? What are we going to do?" Ness asked.

"Well, we have to distract them right," Bella nodded her head despite being on the phone, "why don't we dress sexy? You know seduce them till they forget last night. What do you think?"

"No! That doesn't work, trust me, it doesn't work at all," Nessie stated emphatically, her voice rose; shrill with conviction.

Bella could not help but laugh, "Okay okay sheesh, I believe you. So are you going to tell me how you came to be in possession of this information?"

Despite being alone Ness' face flushed with embarrassment remembering the events of her the futile attempt at trying to lessen her punishment with seduction. "It was about a month ago . . ."

_Flashback_

Every inch of her body felt relaxed, content, satisfied. Her core thrummed with pleasure and the feeling was finally coming back to her legs. God, Jake knew how to fuck! The glorious, naked length of his body laid nestled behind hers, his arm wrapped around her kept her close. His firm mouth kissed down her neck as his hands rubbed circles up her torso towards her breasts. Ness moaned pushing her bottom back into his growing arousal. Suddenly the harsh ring of his cell phone interrupted and leaned back to grab his phone off of her bedside cabinet.

The conversation lasted only 30 seconds and resulted in Jake jumping out of the bed with a hasty kiss, tied his clothes onto his leg, and headed for the door as he called, "Pack stuff, I'll be back as soon as I can . . . Sorry Baby."

She could hardly begrudge him honoring his responsibilities when that was one of the things that she admired the most about him. It was the knowledge of his sense of honor and loyalty that allowed her to submit herself, body and soul, to him. Vanessa laid back into the pillows allowing her eyes to close and a soft sigh escaped her pink lips. Her mind began to wonder as she allowed her body to rest.

They had hit a rough patch; leaving for school and the resulting long distance relationship, his father's recent health lapse, and the outside commitments of work and school, had taken its toll on their relationship. Visits were sparse and with so many distractions they often could not take the time to attend to each other. Hardest for Nessie had been the lack of discipline. After finding the security that she had always craved, it left her feeling scared, lonely, and unbalanced when almost two months passed with no spanking. Once she had embraced her darker fantasies, she began to read spanking literature and joined into some discussions on spanking websites. It was there that she meet 'Daddy", and began a cyber disciplinarian relationship with him. 'Daddy' provided her with rules, giving her the structure that Jacob could not, and when she broke those rules he provided punishment. It was one of those punishment sessions, in which Nessie, lead by 'Daddy' by way of Skype, had given herself a directed spanking with a hairbrush that Jacob walked in on. Thank goodness 'Daddy' was over 6,000 miles away because Jake had wanted to kill him! After a long discussion, in which he reminded her who she belonged to, Jake made sure that she got the hard spanking that she needed and vowed to never neglect her again. The only one smacking her ass from now on would be Jake. That was just three weeks ago, and things were great, they were better than great, they were perfect.

Vanessa was jostled from her sleep by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked at the clock as she reached for the phone; she had slept for almost two hours. The call was from her lab partner Casey, who wanted to meet in the neighboring town to discuss their latest project. Casey was not only a type A personality but she was also demanding and pushy to boot. Ness did not stand a chance, so rather than argue, they agreed to meet at a local cafe in thirty minutes.

Nessie had never before had to account to anybody her whereabouts or her plans. She didn't know if her parents trusted her or if they just didn't care, but they never checked up on her. So the idea of leaving a note, or calling to leave a message with Jake about what she was doing never crossed her mind. She had no car, but loathed the idea of being stuck in a car with Casey so she decided to find another way to get to the cafe; Jake's motorcycle would be perfect. Jake had been teaching Ness how to drive the bike over the summer and she felt pretty confident in her ability to handle the machine on her own.

The ride to the cafe had been uneventful, Casey and Ness got a lot of work done, and one hour later she was heading home. It was seeing the large grey wolf come out of the woods just off the road that distracted her. Luckily, her speed wasn't very fast, but she lost control of the bike, taking her into the forest 100 yards before she was thrown off the bike. Seth suddenly appeared at her side meticulously checking her over for injury. He never spoke a word to her, but after making sure she was alright, he pulled out his phone to make a call after checking the condition of the bike.

"Jake, I found her . . . Yeah she's okay . . . yes SHE took the bike . . . no I told you she is fine, the bike got a little scratched when she crashed though . . ." Ness swore she heard barking, growling, and snarling on the other side of the phone.

She didn't understand, the bike was fine, she hadn't ruined it, why was he angry? But then her stomach dropped in dread; she was in trouble. Suddenly Seth turned back and handed her the phone, "He wants to talk to you."

"Hi," she said tentatively into the phone.

"Are you okay?" his gruff voice asked sternly.

"Jacob don't be mad, the bike is FINE . . ." she rushed.

A growl interrupted her, "I don't give a flying fuck about the bike! I asked if you were alright?" she eeked a 'yes' and he continued, "Where the FUCK were you? I got home, you're gone, no fucking note, no bike, nothing! I was scared out of my God dammed mind! What the hell were you thinking taking MY bike out without my permission, let alone without me?" his voice increased as he let his anger overtake him.

Ness felt her spine stiffen a little at the implication that she could not ride a bike without him, "Jacob Black you know perfectly well that I can drive a motorcycle just fine . . ."

"Little girl you are skating on thin ice," he bit out in a deceptively calm voice, "you are already getting one hell of a hiding when I get home, don't make it worse with your stubborn pride!"

Vanessa knew better than to answer; she had fucked up big time. Jake loved that bike; she shouldn't have taken it without permission. She also knew that if she had left a note or called Jake then he would not be so upset, she had to remember that there were some people that _did_ care about her safety. Suddenly his voice cut through her thoughts, "Seth is going to take you home. I will be back shortly, and then we will get to the _bottom_ of your behavior," he promised ominously.

The ride back provided her with the time to think about how she was going to rectify the situation. Of course she would apologize and promise never to worry him like that again. However, she knew that that would not stop him from blistering her backside to see she remembered her promise. There was little that she could do to avoid Jake's discipline, so Ness began to think about ways to lighten her punishment. There was that new black see through nightie that she had bought. She was sure that along with a lacy black bra and thong, her black silk thigh highs, and fuck-me heels, that she could provide just the right distraction for Jake.

_Present_

"Halfway through the warm up I realized that instead of distracting him, my outfit was actually encouraging him. He was so turned-on that he just kept smacking me harder and harder, longer and longer. But . . . " she felt herself flush with excitement as she remembered what happened next, "let's just say afterwards he kept me so overwhelmed with pleasure that he made me forget about the pain. So I guess that it is up to you? Is the amazing sex worth the sore ass?" she asked her cousin.

Both girls giggled, "Well that _is_ something to think about," Bella replied.

Soon the girls found themselves laughing hysterically and somehow their planning had changed. "You know we ought to write a book!" Ness cried.

"Only an idiot would take our advice," she giggled, "we would only get them into more trouble, and more pain!"

"Yeah, a How Not To, we could call it, 'A Supernatural Guide to Avoiding Domestic Discipline.' And we can warn them about coming home late, mouthing off, cliff diving, procrastination, sexy clothes, boy-shorts, thongs . . ." Nessie plotted.

Suddenly Bella interrupted, " . . . and leather pants."

"Yeah and leather . . . wait, what? You wore leather pants for a spanking, when did that happen?" she snorted derisively.

_Flashback_

Bella could not believe that she had agreed to this. Jessica and Lauren insisted on throwing her a bachelorette party, "one last night of freedom before you get shacked," Jessica explained.

So she had steeled herself for a night of frivolous mayhem, featuring wine coolers and strippers. Bella should have known, that when it came to Jessica and Lauren, that nothing should be taken for granted.

The girls chose her outfit for her; putting her into a pair of tight, low riding, burgundy leather pants and a form-fitting white shirt that fell just past her belly button. She had never felt so uncomfortable and conspicuous in all her life. First the girls had wanted to see strippers, but since there were no male strip clubs in the immediate vicinity of Forks, they went to the local joint called _The Lumberyard_ and watched naked women gyrate. Lauren even treated her to a lap dance which was awkward and disturbingly erotic at the same time.

The strip club didn't serve alcohol, so Bella did not have to contend with caring for her drunken friends. Leaving the club sober they went to a park where Lauren bought a stash of weed for the girls to smoke. Bella had some experience with weed, when Edward had left her she found that one way to cope with the pain had been getting high. She figured that of all of the illegal substances that she could take to numb her pain that marijuana was the safest. He had not been pleased about her smoking and had made her promise that she would never do so again. She had kept her promise, but when Lauren loaded and lit the one-hitter, the heady aroma made her forget. It was some seriously good skunk weed, strong potent shit, and she had to take a hit.

It didn't take long till she was baked, and with that Bella didn't have a care in the world. She no longer cared that her stomach was bare to the world, that she was dancing on a picnic table, or that she had been slightly turned on as she watched as naked women rubbed themselves against her. When the girls began to ask her questions about Edward, she was forthcoming, giving them information that she would normally never dream of. "Edward would be soooooooo mad if he saw me now. He doesn't want me to smoke," she giggled, "he'd give me a spanking, tell me how naughty I am," she laughed and laughed.

Bella could not stop herself, even knowing that they had agreed that outside of family, they were not going to discuss their spanking relationship with anyone. When Edward came by the park, she began to silently pray that she could somehow make it through the night without going over his knee. She knew that wish wasn't coming true when he began to look at her closely, his eyes narrowing as he sniffed the air around her. But none of that mattered because Bella knew that the second that Lauren had announced, "We've been bad girls Edward. We've all smoked weed, maybe you should spank us, like you'll spank Bella," that there was no getting out of this one.

Outwardly Edward was calm, but Bella could see from his smoldering eyes that inside he was seething. She wasn't expecting for Edward to do anything in the middle of a city park while she was surrounded by a group of teenage girls, so when his hand connected with a loud crack across her leather covered backside she yelped more from surprise then actual pain. "You will have to excuse the guest of honor from the rest of your festivities, she has been a very bad girl and needs to have her bare bottom spanked, then put to bed," and with that he threw her over his shoulder running her back to his house, and up to his bedroom.

Despite his words, only meant to shock Lauren, he did not bare her bottom till the spanking was over with. He knew that it would be that much more painful, and that much louder, with her sexy pants on. Her backside throbbed, swollen, painful, and hot, trapped within the leather. To add to her discomfort Edward's family members were all downstairs during her punishment; hearing every loud crack of Edward's strong palm against her leather-clad behind. "If you want to tell girls, that aren't even your friends, about our relationship, then you won't mind my family hearing me light a fire on your backside."

_Present_

Bella's posterior ached as she spoke, whether from her memory, from last night's punishment, or from the anticipation of another spanking she did not know. "We were able to convince the girls that not only was I lying, but that they were hallucinating when Edward had picked me up. Edward says that Lauren was still fantasizing about getting a spanking from him at our wedding reception," she laughed at the memory, although at the time his statement had outraged her.

As Bella laughed, Ness heard the loud beep over her phone that signaled another call. "B I have another call coming in, it might be Jacob. I have to go, talk to you later. Bye."

Clicking over, she answered and was met with the rough and deep tenor of Jacob's voice, "Hello Vanessa. Did you get anymore rest today?"

"Well, uhm . . ." not wanting to lie, she hedged.

"Mmmmmm I guess that is my answer. I will be back in fifteen minutes Vanessa Leigh. I want you ready and waiting for me - which means use the restroom if you need to, stand in the corner by your bed, and pull down your pants and underwear. I want to see your nose in the corner, your hands down at your side, and your cute little ass bared," and with that he hung up.

The butterflies began swarming in her stomach as she rushed to prepare herself. Despite her nerves, a sense of security came over her; naughty girls always got spanked on their bare bottoms.

**So let me know what you think - was it worth the wait? - leave me a review. I am toying with the idea of doing some outtakes of this story. One idea is to write the Jake and Nessie scene in which he catches her being punished by Daddy. I am also thinking about writing some lemony scenes about the character's fantasies (as in the garter belt for Edward, the biting for Bella, and doggy style for Jake). Would anybody even be interested in reading these?**


	8. Stinkin Thinkin

Hello once again my lovely readers! I hope that you are all excited and pumped about this next chapter because I REALLY like this one. I think that it has become somewhat clear that I have a tendency to doubt myself and put myself down quite a bit. The sad thing is I don't even realize that I am doing it sometimes. A couple of reviewers have even threatened the comfort of my ass when I am particularly harsh LOL. The point of this is that it sparked an idea. I had decided to write a Edward/Bella chapter for rule # 9, about not blaming your significant other for your mistake, but one such threat after my last chapter changed my mind. I did not think that Bella being hard on herself would be a far stretch and knowing that in DD self deprecation is a punishable offense I decided to write it. I hope that you all enjoy it as well!

I want to thank my fan-fucking-tastic beta icul8er for her mad editing skills. She got this to me in record time, less the 12 hours. She is not only an awesome editor but she is a great writer too. If you haven't already check her stories out.

Warning: this story contains the spanking of an adult, so consider yourself warned. Don't read this if spanking makes you uncomfortable.

I do not own _Twilight_, Stephenie Meyer does :( I don't own the cartoon _Avoiding Domestic Discipline_, Cc does. No copywrite infringement intended.

_Based on Rule #9 of Avoiding Domestic Discipline by Cc. The orginal rule reads, "Don't play the blame game. Trying to blame your blunder of backing into the garbage cans on him not taking the trash, will only make him mad. Try and mark him, and he'll be sure to give you a mark or two."_

**#8 In a relationship with a supernatural being, self deprecation will not gain you an inch of sympathy. Instead, you'll get a hard lesson in which the value of self worth is emphasized on your backside.**

Bella was going crazy. Rationally she realized that when she and Edward moved to Alaska that their would be a lot of snow and that she would not see the sun for months at a time. However, she was convinced that with her amazing husband by her side, the company of Alice and Jasper, and her vampire body that she could withstand even the most extreme weather; that there was no way that weather would not get her down. But reality was worse than anything that she had ever imaged. November and December had been an adventure; the excitement of something new and different had made the almost perpetual night amusing. By the end of January however, the daily routine of shoveling snow had began to wear on her nerves, so when February finally rolled around, she was ready to pull her hair out, and her bad mood had finally affected the rest of the family. She had a severe case of cabin fever and nothing, not even the love of her existence could cure it.

Some people get angry, frustrated, and crabby when they experience cabin fever, but this was not the case with Bella Cullen. Instead she becomes depressed and sullen. For almost a month she had been withdrawing, spending most of her time on her own, locked in her darkroom or curled up under the covers with a book.

Her depression was affecting everyone around her. In January, Jasper had tried to alleviate her funk, sending waves of calm contentment into her subconscious. But, after weeks of concentrated effort Jasper could not keep it up and he succumbed to her bad mood. Alice's high energy was no match for Bella's poor attitude either. Edward tried to be loving, attentive, and understanding with his wife, but was finding the lack of any real progress frustrating.

Finally, two days before Valentine's Day, Alice attempted to draw Bella out of her room in order to buy presents for their husbands. After one hour of cajoling, coaxing, begging, and finally threatening; Alice finally got Bella to agree to meet her at a mall in Anchorage at 12:00 pm.

Grumbling to herself she dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of dark boot cut jeans, a dark red blouse, and scrapping her hair back into a ponytail. Looking in the mirror she had to laugh, whereas when she had felt like this as a human, the weeks of neglect would create a pasty and drawn look to her features and always resulted in weight lost causing her clothes to fit poorly. Luckily, no amount of 'stinkin thinkin' affected her vampiric beauty. Venom tears stung her eyes as her mind raced, 'You're not really beautiful you know? It is just the fact that you're a vampire. You will always truly be a stupid, ugly, clumsy, talentless, worthless, human nobody.' She took three deep breaths to quell the sob threatening to burst from her aching chest. Despite her effort a few tears escaped; she quickly brushed the evidence off of her face. 'I have to go. Alice is waiting for me, don't want to piss the pixie off.'

Looking out of the front window Bella noted that Edward's silver Volvo stood in front of her car. Not wanting him to see the tell tale signs of her cry she yelled out as she opened the door, "Edward I have to go to the mall with Alice. I am taking your car. Be back later."

She waited the 0.9 seconds it took for him to respond, "Okay," and then she flew outside to the automobile. Dread filled her heart as she thought about what spending the day at the mall with Alice meant. 'I don't want to do this. I should just go back in . . . but Alice will just keep pestering me till I go! Ahhhhh, I can't NOT go . . . How pathetic am I?' she swallowed the tears threatening to spill, and turned the key, the engine roared to life.

Needing some tunes, Bella cranked up the volume on the stereo, put the car in reverse, and stepped on the gas. She did not bother looking around, she knew that there was nothing, her family was it, the only thing around for miles. The car was building momentum as it neared the end of the drive; suddenly Bella felt a huge lurch and the car jolted to a stop.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

Bella stomped on the gas, hoping to barrell over whatever unfortunate obstacle had gotten in her way, instead the sound of her wheels spinning through snow was heard, while the smell of gas meet her nose. She had hit a snow bank. Anxious to see how bad it was, she pushed on the door only to find that it was stuck. Grumbling she crawled over the console, opened the passenger door and stepped around the car. The snow bank was deep, hitting at about the middle of her door.

Knowing that she needed to shovel she began the trek back up the driveway, but suddenly lost her footing on the slick ice and landed swiftly on her butt. Momentarily stunned, Bella sat in the cold hard ground. She was not hurt, a glimpse had revealed that nobody had seen her fall, but the embarrassment and shame of her continued accident prone state despite her non-human status caused the sobs that she had withheld all day to come bursting forth. She covered her face with the palms of her hands as the venom tears coursed down her cheeks, and loud sobs wracked her lean frame.

Edward was oblivious to the events that were occuring in his driveway. He was practicing his piano when the sound of his phone interrupted; Alice's number flashed across the screen. Before he could finish 'Hello Alice,' she had screeched, "Bella needs you."

"She just left. What happened?" he rushed to ask.

"She is on the driveway. I saw her crying on the driveway. Go help her Edward; we have a lot of shopping to do!" Edward shut his phone, effectively cutting her off, and set out to find Bella.

Before he saw her, Edward could hear her crying. His heart broke as he heard her pain, not sure what was wrong was making his mind race with the possibilites of what calamity could have befallen his little lamb. Edward finally found her, crumpled upon the snow and ice. Gently, he pulled her body towards his own, recognizing his scent she threw her arms around his neck and soaked his shirtfront with tears. Edward's right hand stroked her hair, his left rubbed up and down her back, while he softly crooned, "Shhhhhh, you're okay. I am here, my love. I won't let anything happen to you."

When her crying calmed to occasional sniffles, he leaned back clasping her face in his hands and asked, "What happened Bella? Why are you crying?"

Bella took a deep breath. She wanted to be honest with her husband; she remembered too well the consequences of lying. "Um . . . (sniff) . . . I . . . was backing up (sniff, sniff) . . . and . . and I didn't s . . . (sob) I swear Edward . . . I didn't seeeee the snowbank . . ." she had broke down into tears again.

Edward rubbed her back as he looked up behind Bella for the first time. Sitting on the side of the drive was his beloved Volvo, buried less then 200 feet from their house. He felt a laugh bubble up his throat. Like the rest of the vampires of the world, Bella possessed amazing speed and agility. But, for some reason whenever she was sad, anxious, or angry her human clusminess showed itself. This usually resulted in an even more upset Bella and an amused family. 'Only my Bella,' he thought as he chuckled, and at the sound of his laughter Bella tears sped up again.

It was the wrong thing to do. Bella was always sensetive about the remaining clusminess that she had retained from her human years. Since it only manifested itself when she was stressed the teasing and laughter just upset her more. "Bella . . ." she cut him off.

"I'm the biggest fuck up . . . (sob, sniff). I can't do . . . annnn y thing righ . . . hhhhht (sniff). . . . the worst vampire in the world. Edward you would be better off without me . . ."

"Isabella Cullen," he said sternly, as he pulled back and grasped her chin till her eyes made contact with his, "it seems that you need another reminder about how I feel about your self-deprication," not waiting for a response he unwrapped his arms from around her and stood up.

Holding her hand Edward helped her to her feet and then began pulling her forward toward the house. Edward and Bella had had several discussions while she was still human, about how her insecurities manifested themselves into cutting insults about herself. After every lecture he took Bella over his knee and lovingly spanked her backside till she cried and promised never to talk that way about herself again. He never believed that he would have to have such a discussion with her once she was turned, yet it looked as though so he was going to have to do just that.

Edward had always been a very practical and thoughtful being. As a human and as a vampire he rarely let his passion rule his actions instead using his head to reason his way to a solution. So, when February saw no eleveation of her doldrums, Edward began to contemplate what he would do if Bella began doubting herself, her worth, or his love again. Every negative statement was met with hard swats to her backside; a minor punishment for a minor offense, yet one that had been repeated. While her previous punishments had remained rather light, Edward felt that the severity and longivity of her depression might warrant a stricter consequence.

Already some of Bella's human experiences had been erased when she had become a vampire. As he walked through the house he debated how to handle the situation. She had earned a spanking today; but he wasn't sure if he should treat it like a repeat offense, or if her already spotted memory could include those lessons and therefore warranted a new one. He needed to talk to her in order to decide how to proceed.

Not stopping till he reached their bedroom, he walked to the bed and sat along its edge. Having not let go of her hand he had brought her all the way over to the bed with him. Bella figured that he would have pulled her over his knee already so she was surprised to still be standing.

"I know that even now some things from your human life are already hazy, do you remember what I promised to give you every time you insulted yourself?" he asked.

Bella cast her eyes down, too embarrassed to look him in the eye as she nodded that she did in fact remember. His voice was hard and stern, "Look at me and answer my question out loud. What is the consequence for self-deprecation?"

Tears stung at her eyes, she needed this, not only that but she wanted it. There had been a few times in which Bella had craved corporal punishment from Edward, and this was one of them. Relief filled her entire body; he was going to give her a spanking. It would serve as a reminder that Edward loved her, faults and all, just the way she was; that he would take care of her always, that she could depend on him for all eternity.

The season had been brutal, tearing her down; casting her into a spriling vortex of pain, worry, and depression. He would help her out of her descent. She would need the intimacy of being over his knee, exposed, with his hands touching her vulnerable flesh. She knew that every hard punishing smack would challenge each negative thought, every doubt she had of her worth and his love, and that it would bring forth the tears, allowing her a release from her worries. Her voice quivered as she answered, "You told me that you would smack my bottom."

Edward now knew what to do. A swift session with the wooden paddle would surely get through to his wife. "So you do remember, and yet you chose to not to listen? Well young lady, you will learn not to ignore me. I don't EVER want to hear you say such things about yourself again. You not only insulted the women that I love more than anything else in the world, but you insulted me too by telling me that I am wrong to love you. Go get the paddle from our closet and bring it to me," he ordered.

Bella's dead heart sank. She hated the paddle; she wanted Edward's hand to punish her, not a piece of wood. The paddle not only hurt, but it was less intimate, almost like someone or something else was spanking her. The doubts of Edward's continued love and acceptance always crept into her head when he used the paddle or the hairbrush.

Having grabbed the implement, she turned around and walked slowly back to Edward. When she reached the bed, Edward was standing beside it. He took the paddle and laid it on the bed. "Pull down your pants and lean over the pillows please. I will give you five warm up swats with my hand."

Once her bottom was warm and ready his voice sounded behind her, "Now I am going to give you five strokes with the paddle. You are to count each swat followed by 'I will not insult myself because I am . . .' Then I want you to tell me one thing that you like about yourself. If you forget, then you will get that stroke again and get two additional swats added. You are to remain in that spot, leaning over the bed until your chastisement is complete or you will get the rest on your bare bottom."

Venom tears began to fall before the first smack had landed. Bella heard the swish as Edward pulled the paddle back and brought it swinging down with a loud THWACK across her panties. She gasped at the sharp pain and bit her lip trying to hold in a cry, then taking in deep breathes. Her first reaction was to push up and move away from the painful situation, Edward's hand braced against her bottom effectively blocking her retreat. He waited thirty seconds for her to count and met with the sound of Bella breathing heavily. "Isabella you forgot to count, we will start again and you are getting two additional spanks. Remember, if you try to leap up again you lose your panties," he spoke softly, disappointment heavy in his voice.

SWISHHHHHH . . . SMACK. "One," she gasped, but with nothing holding her down Bella shot to her feet, both hands covered her ass, the initial sting of the strike became a bruising ache that spread throughout her body, "I will not . . ." she began and was cut off as she felt his hands reached for the waistband of her panties.

She felt the soft satiny material scrape over her already sensitive skin and down her thighs as he guided her back to the bed. "Isabella Marie Cullen . . ." his voice was soft, "that stroke will count, now finish what you need to say."

OOOOOOOOO how she hated the paddle, she hated leaning over the bed! It was so cold, so impersonal. She wiped the steadily falling tears from her face and took an unnecessary breathe. "One, I will not insult myself because I am fast," she whispered.

SWISHHHHH . . . TWHACK. This time Edward strong hand was pressed into her lower back, keeping her in place. "T t two, I will not . . . insult my . . . (sniff) self b because you say that I am kind."

"Bella you are the kindest, sweetest person I know, but it doesn't matter what I think. I want YOU to know it about yourself, to love it," his left hand began to rub softly across her smooth skin.

SWISHHHHH . . . WHACK. "Shit," she ground out, her legs kicked trying to quell the fire building upon her flesh, "thrrreeeee . . . I will not . . . insult . . . Mmyself because I'm (sniff) reasonably i . . . intelligent," she began to cry in earnest, the pain in her heart was far greater than the physical pain that she was experiencing at the moment.

Edward wasn't sure what to say or do. On the one hand she had just insulted herself yet again, and that deserved additional punishment. But, on the other hand she was hurting and he wanted to comfort her. His hand reached for her hair, silently stroking the rich brown tresses. "Little Lamb . . ." he murmered softly.

SWISHHHHHHH . . . SMACK. "Fo..Ur," her voice cracked, as the shout interrupted her tears, "Mmmmmm," trying to stifle her cries she pursued her lips and finally sobbed out, "I wwwill not inssssult . . . my . . . self because I t take nice picturessss."

Edward felt his own venomous tears stream down his face. He hated causing her pain, but he hated seeing her so depressed and low. He knew that he needed to continue the hard lesson, seeing it through to the end.

SWISHHHHH . . . TWACK. The paddle came down even harder. Bella could not control the scream of pain that escaped her lips. "FIVE," her volume remained high as she wailed her mantra, her sobs muffled the words making it harder for Edward to decipher, " wwwwwwwI aaaaaaaWOgaaaaaaT maaaaaaINSa a a a waaaaahaaaaahaaaa owwwwBROwww HArrrrrrrrrrr."

Edward could not stop the smile that crossed his face despite the seriousness of the situation. "Did you just say 'I won't insult myself because I have brown hair?" he asked.

Her head nodded an affirmative. He shook his head, "You really can't think of anything else positive to say about yourself?" she shook her head once again.

He had hoped that her tears would purge the negative doubts from her mind, that the punishment would remind Bella of how much he loved her. But, he realized that his plans had not worked out the way he wanted. 'Spanking has always worked before, why is she still being cruel and unforgiving?' Suddenly, in a moment of clarity, he remembered a conversation that they had had soon after her very first paddling. After complaining about the bruising ache that it caused she had went on to explain her distress at the lack of connection and intimacy that she felt when he used an implement.

She NEEDED closeness, needed to know deep down that he loved her, and would always love her. She needed his hand to bring her absolution. Edward laid the paddle on the bedside table and sat on the bed. When her tear soaked eyes met his, Edward spoke. Patting his knee he said, "Your last two swats will be by hand over my knee on your bare bottom," without a word she climbed onto his lap, his hand began to rub the pinkened flesh as he spoke, "you will continue to count and then say 'I will not insult myself because I am an good person.'"

Once his hand touched her poor chastised backside she could feel the insecurities melt away. Mercifully the last two swats came fast but very hard. She knew that he was holding nothing back, using his full strength to deliver her much needed punishment.

When Edward picked up his wife, helping her onto the bed she was limp and bawling incessentily. He laid down beside her, gathering her into his arms and quietly rubbed her back and hair, he caressed her face, and gently rubbed and soothed the aching fire in her backside. His voice was soft and calming as he talked, and Bella began to feel the closeness and love that she had craved. Edward said all of the things in his heart; telling her that he loved her more then anything else in the world. That she was the sweetest, kindest, best being he knew. That he loved how observant, witty, and intelligent she was. That he loved that he finally had someone to talk to, someone that understood him and accepted him for what he was. It excited him that he was never sure what she would do. Her heart could not help but swell at the pride, love, and sincerity in his voice as he spoke. Neither the merciless paddle nor the hard hand had let her wallow in self pity; and the mantra he made her repeat continued to run through her head. Once again she realized how cruel she was to herself and resolved to stop her negative talk, or at least to keep her mouth shut when Edward was around.

As her tears dried he brushed her face tenderly and begin placing kisses along her cheeks, across her lips, across her jaw, and down her neck. His hands continued to wander her body. As pleasure overwhelmed her senses Bella had one rational thought before passion took over. 'First chance I get I am hiding that paddle!'

ps After some serious bedroom thearpy our sweet, loving, and protective Edward will not only be letting Alice know that Bella can not shop (and giving the circumstances she will happily except the situation), but he will also call Esme and arrange to take Bella to Isle Esme for some much needed sun therapy. He will also be buying her some artificial sun lamp. I planned on him doing this all along but could not find a spot to place it in the story. I love the last line and wanted to keep it as is so thought that I would post script it instead.

**Just click on those little blue words and let me know what you think. I really enjoy hearing your opinions. I try to use your suggestions so if you want to see something in particular then let me know. Thanks!**


	9. Pink Barbie Brushes

Hello one and all. Let me start by saying that this is not a chapter update. I know, I am sorry, this is something that I vowed to never ever do to my lovely readers. However it could not be helped because I need all of your help. I try very hard to write fresh, exciting, and fun chapters in a timely manner and lately doing this has become harder and harder to do. I am afraid that I am beginning to bore all of you, and to compound my worry I have been getting less reviews each chapter. In fact I think that my readership may be down. I DO have a core of faithful loyal readers that give me encouragement with every update and I greatly appreciate them for that! But I need to know what I am doing wrong and what I need to do more of in order to satisfy my readers.

Here is my plan: I am going to send out this teaser of my next chapter, to let you know where this is going, and then ask you all to review or PM your feedback and suggestions. Let me know about what you think about what I have written before (here and in previous chapters). Are the spankings to repetitious and predictable? And let me know what you want to see. Would you like to see more of Edward's perspective or Bella's? Should I focus on events leading to the punishment, during, or after? Any suggestions would be welcomed.

Warnings: This story contains talk about spanking, don't read this if you don't like this subject. This is an unbetaed chapter and so you are getting a look at a rough copy, please understand as you are reviewing. I do not own _Twilight_ or "Avoiding Domestic Discipline," Stephenie Meyer and Cc does.

**9 Despite the strong desire; do not try to get rid of any of the implements. **

Ever since she had met the Cullens Bella felt that her life had been turned upside down crazy. Most days she thanked God that she had found Edward, her soul mate, but with the good came some bad. She had always considered herself as quiet, shy, responsible, serious, and above all sensible. However that cold, dark morning in Alaska just days from their intended departure Bella did one of the craziest things that she had ever even thought of.

It was while she was packing for their trip to Isle Esme that Bella came across the seemingly benign piece of wood that became punishing and merciless when aimed at her backside. She felt an intense jolt of dread in her stomach and a flash of pain in her heart. If she had been human, red blood would of flooded her face creating a embarrassed blush.

But it was the anger, the anger that filled her entire body, and it was all focused on the hard, cruel, and unyielding piece of wood that she saw laying peacefully in the drawer, that drove her next action. A phantom rush of adrenaline guided her, pushing her to gather not only the paddle that had been given to she and Edward for their wedding but also the old fashion hairbrush that he had bought for her punishments as well. She did not stop there however. Bella gathered every spatula, wooden spoon, and cutting board that she could lay her hands on and hid them throughout their cabin.

The funny thing was that she was not being irrational. Bella was well aware of the consequences of her actions, she knew that this meant her ass would be in for a serious spanking once Edward found out. However, she did not care, she knew that with every hard smack against her still tender posterior that she would know that her revenge would all be worth it.

Therefore, Bella did nothing to hid her actions; she did not shield her plans from Alice, she did not hid her plotting heart from Jasper, and when she hid every hard flat edged item from their home and replaced them with purchased miniature doll and Barbie replicas she knew that he naughty crime would be solved immediately.

A smile broke across her face with the ringing of her cell phone. Burying their bath brush in between towels in their linen closet she hit the button bringing the phone up to her ear. "Hello Alice, its a fine morning isn't it?" she answered cheerfully.

Alice's voice sounded frantic with worry for her friend, "Bella you need to put everything back before Edward gets back. I have seen what will happen and . . . . well it isn't going to be pleasant."

"I know Alice and I don't care. I want to do this, I need to do this and I don't care if this means another punishment. I mean my ass is sore anyway . . ."

But Alice's voice interrupted quickly, "Bella listen! The image of Edward going to pull out his hair brush and finding a pink Barbie brush IS funny but are you sure? He is going to be very disappointed in you for this."

It really did not take long for Bella to convince her that she understood what she was doing. Not wanting for her friend to get into trouble herself the ladies decided that Jasper would need to be brought into the plans. After shielding both Alice and Jasper's thoughts from Edward Bella left Alice alone to make the phone call. Soon laughing the girls went into town to buy the small plastic replicas.

It took just under hour after he returned for Edward to discover what his wife and sister had been up to. While showering after hunting he noticed that the large wooden bath brush was not hanging in the stall. But it was when he opened his drawer to grab his hairbrush and the small pink plastic brush looked up at him, that he began to suspect. A quick search in his dresser revealed that the cherry paddle was gone. A growl escaped his lips as he called, "Bella have you seen the paddle recently."

**Thanks to my loyal readers, I luv you gals. Please let me know what you think! Thanks SOOOOOOO much!**


	10. Bella's Pink Plastic Brush

Hello again to all of my wonderful readers. Thank you thank you thank you! I made the request and you all answered the call. Thanks to all of you that wrote in giving me your praise, your constructive criticism, and your suggestions. It really meant a lot to me because now I feel good and pumped about writing the rest of this story. You guys totally kick ass!

In addition to thanking all of my readers for reviewing, putting me on favorites and alerts, as well as just reading I want to thank my beta. Icul8er is awesome and if you haven't already you should go check out her stuff. She is a great writer! I also want to thank my sister who is super supportive and creative too. She helps me come up with some f&^king hilarious story ideas. And last I wanted to say thanks to Efficient Vixen (who I beta for) for talking me through my fear of writing an Edward lemon. Check out her stories, trust me they are cool and sexy too.

Warnings: This story does contain consensual non consensual spanking, if you don't like it then please do not read my story and then complain. This is a read at your own risk kind of story. I did include a lemon in here but don't get too excited, it is a very small lemon wedge.

I do not own _Twilight_, Stephenie Meyer does, or "Avoiding Domestic Discipline," it belongs to Cc. No copyright infringement intended.

_Based on Rule #7 of "Avoiding Domestic Discipline" by Cc. The original rule reads, "Never attempt to destroy and/or discard any spanking implements while he's not looking. Chances are he'll find out sooner or later that its missing, and that you're involved. And once he does find out, he's sure to give you a good reminder of exactly why you wanted to get rid of it."_

#9 No matter how strong the desire to make your point, it is never a good idea to get rid of any spanking implements.

Ever since she had met the Cullens Bella had felt that her life had been turned upside-down; crazy. Most days she thanked God that she had found Edward, her soul mate, but with a whole lot of good, came a fair amount of bad. She had always considered herself to be quiet, shy, responsible, serious, and, above all, sensible. However on that cold, dark morning in Alaska, just days from their intended departure, Bella did one of the craziest things that she had ever even thought of.

It was while she was packing for their trip to Isle Esme that Bella came across the seemingly benign piece of wood that became a punishing and merciless device when aimed at her backside. She felt an intense jolt of dread in her stomach and a flash of pain in her dead heart. If she had been human, red blood would have flooded her face creating a embarrassed blush.

But it was the anger, anger that filled her entire body, and it was all focused on that hard, cruel, and unyielding piece of wood that she saw laying peacefully in the drawer, that drove her into her next action. A phantom rush of adrenaline guided her, pushing her to gather not only the paddle that had been given to her and Edward for their wedding, but also the old fashioned hairbrush that he had bought specifically for her punishments as well. She did not stop there however. Bella gathered every spatula, wooden spoon, and cutting board that she could lay her hands on and hid them throughout their cabin.

The funny thing was that she was not being irrational. Bella was well aware of the consequences of her actions; she knew that this meant her ass would be in for a serious spanking once Edward found out. However, she did not care; she knew that with every hard smack against her still tender posterior that she would know that challenging Edward would all be worth it.

Therefore, Bella did nothing to hid her actions; she did not shield her plans from Alice, she did not hid her plotting heart from Jasper. And she knew that when she hid every last hard, flat-edged item from their home and replaced them with purchased miniature doll and Barbie replicas, that he naughty crime would be solved and dealt with immediately.

A smile broke across her face with the ringing of her cell phone. Burying the bath brush in-between a couple of towels in their linen closet, she hit the answer button, bringing the phone up to her ear. "Hello Alice, its a fine morning isn't it?" she answered cheerfully.

Alice's voice sounded frantic with worry for her friend, "Bella, you need to put everything back before Edward gets back. I have seen what will happen and . . . . well, it isn't going to be pleasant."

"I know Alice, and I don't care. I want to do this, I need to do this, and I don't care if this means another punishment. I mean my ass is sore anyway . . ."

But Alice's voice interrupted quickly, "Bella, listen! The image of Edward going to pull out his hair brush and finding a pink Barbie brush IS funny, but are you sure? He is going to be very _disappointed_ in you for this."

It really did not take long for Bella to convince Alice that she understood exactly what she was getting herself into. Not wanting for her friend to get into trouble herself the ladies decided that Jasper would need to be brought into the plans. So, after shielding both Alice's and Jasper's thoughts from Edward, Bella left Alice alone to make the phone call.

Once Alice qualms were quieted she decided to help her sister-in-law. Soon after while laughing profusely, the girls went into town to buy the small plastic replicas. Before leaving, Alice looked Bella in the eyes and asked her, "Now are you sure that you want . . ."

"Alice, yes. I will be fine, I know what I am doing," she reassured.

It took just under hour after he returned from hunting for Edward to discover what his wife and sister had been up to. While showering, he noticed that the large wooden bath brush was not hanging in the stall. But it was when he opened his drawer to grab his hairbrush and the small pink plastic brush looked up at him, that he began to fully suspect that childish antics were afoot. A quick search in his dresser revealed that the cherry wood paddle was also gone. Edward shook his head; unable to contain the chuckle that escaped his lips. 'That little imp,' he thought, admiring her spunk and courage. However, at the same time a growl of frustration rose up his throat. Edward respected and understood that Bella hated the paddle, and abhorred the use of any implement in her chastisement (just two days prior he had reached the decision to reserve the paddle for serious infractions only, and use his hand to spank her bottom for most punishments), but by hiding the implements, she had struck a challenge to his authority. As head of the household Edward could not let her manipulate him in such a manner. But what to do?

Weighing his options carefully Edward sat upon their bed to decide what to do about the matter. Finally, after several moments of deliberation, he sighed, having made his decision and called out, "Bella come in here please. I need to have a word with you."

Bella had been waiting excitedly on pins and needles, knowing that it was only a matter of time until Edward figured out what she had done. However, when he called her forth to pay for her misconduct she still felt the nervous butterflies flutter in her stomach. So she was surprised when she saw him smiling as he held his arms open to her; welcoming her into his now warm and strong embrace. She hesitated for a second, then flung herself into his chest soaking up comfort while she could.

His voice was quiet and calm, yet stern with authority, "Isabella, I can't seem to find our brushes and the paddle is missing. Would you have anything to do with that?" he asked.

Having learned her lesson about lying, Bella leaned back to look deep into Edward's beautiful eyes and said, "Yes, I hide them, ALL of them. And I am not sorry about it. So there."

Edward paused for a moment, he hadn't been expecting that. There was not an ounce of contrition in Bella's little body. He thought that there would be at least a little guilt. Instead she looked at him with a haughty gleam in her eye, her back was rigidly straight and proud, and her stubborn jaw was set. Even as his manhood rose with arousal at the strong beautiful creature before him, he knew that as lord of the castle he could not allow this insubordination from his wife. As much as he wanted to deal with her disrespect and disobedience so that he could ease his aching flesh inside her, he knew that first he needed to know exactly why she was behaving so. "What exactly did you hide? And more importantly, Young Lady, why did you hide anything in the first place?"

"Because you will never spank me with a brush or a paddle again. I won't let you," she said, moisture pooling in her fathomless eyes was the only indication of her vulnerability, anybody that did not know her would think that she was completely uninfected.

"YOU do not dictate to me about your spankings. I decide when you are in need of discipline; we agreed that I am in charge. If your behavior warrants it, then I will blister your backside with the paddle, a brush, or even a belt if necessary," his ire rose throughout his speech, _how dare she_!

"NO! I will leave. . . If you EVER paddle me again, then I will leave you!" she shouted, struggling to pull out of his embrace.

Edward whispered in her ear, "I'll hunt you down, drag you home, and give you the hardest spanking of your existence if you ever left me. You are mine Isabella Cullen, mine forever," he could feel her shiver at his words.

Then she did something that he never expected. Finally freeing herself from his grip, she ran to the linen closet in their hall way, and pulled the wooden hairbrush out. Edward made a beeline for her, but before he could reach her, she crushed it with her hand. "NEVER AGAIN!" she screeched.

Edward lost the tentative hold on that he had on his temper. His only thought was to take his errant wife to task. He reached out to stop her, but Bella evaded him and began to run through the hallway before his hand finally grasped her arm. Pulling her back under his arm, he hoisted her butt in the air and began to rain hard, heavy swats upon it. "That is it! Isabella Marie Cullen you have one minute to find our paddle and bring it to me. _You are in big trouble_!"

Bella yelped, squealed, and gasped with each punishing whack; it really hurt and THIS was not even her punishment.

She was far from subdued, she wanted to fight, but her logical brain told her that Edward could and would follow through on his promise. It would be better to get this over with, then she could try another tactic later, once her bottom had fully healed. She let her body go limp under his arm, showing submission that she was far from feeling.

Putting her down, Edward's angry and impatient gaze met hers, he growled, "One minute, Young Lady, and for every minute longer you make me wait, will be another ten swats across your naughty bottom."

A war raged in her heart as she retrieved the hated piece of wood. She did not want to give in and bring him anything that would bring her pain and yet, not doing so would just add to her punishment.

Making her way into the kitchen she opened the stove and grabbed the dreaded implement. For a second Bella contemplated running out of the kitchen door and making good on her own promise of leaving. But in that spilt second she realized that there was no way that she could ever survive without him. She was stuck and now had to face the consequences of her mini rebellion.

Stopping in front of her husband, Bella reached out to hand him the wooden paddle. "I see you have come to your senses. Come with me," he said, his voice was cold, hard, and imperialistic.

'What a smug, son of a bitch,' she thought as she followed him out to the living room. Her mind whirled with possible revenge; smashing his beloved Volvo, selling his piano for $1, scratching all of his records and CDs.

Despite the seriousness of the situation she could not help but smile with every naughty, mean thought that ran through her head. Edward's voice interrupted her thoughts, "I am far to angry to punish you right now. You will stand here in this corner and await my return."

With his words Edward moved her to the corner pushing onto her lower back until her nose almost touched the walls. "Put your hands on your knees," he ordered quietly.

Bella followed his instruction and then felt his hand skim down to the hem of her skirt. Slowly it ran back up the back of her thighs, taking her black skirt along with it till the fabric was gathered around her waist. She heard the sharp intake of breath when he discovered that she wasn't wearing any panties, only her black garter belt and hose. He quickly recovered and murmered, "Make sure that that cute little bottom of yours is sticking out, you will remain in this position until I get back, _or else_."

Bella could not repress the gasp as she felt his strong, nimble hands, caressed her already tender cheeks. She heard the loud crack of flesh hitting flesh that she had ever heard before she felt the smarting pain of its impact and let out a yelp. Edward laughed, "I love seeing my hand leave a mark upon you. I wish I could parade you around like this, marked so that everyone will know who you belong to," with those parting thoughts he left

Bella knew that Edward's intention was for the position to be humiliating and he succeeded. Standing with her punished backside naked, thrust out, and on display made her feel anxious and vulnerable. It made her feel like a naughty little girl, which she supposed she was. What did surprise her was how uncomfortable holding that position was. As a vampire she should have been able to hold that position for hours, for days even. However, for Bella could have swore that she could feel a dull ache beginning to throb in her lower back. Her long legs were even beginning to tremble with a potent mixture of fatigue and nerves. She longed to straighten up and work the kink out of her back. However, having no idea when Edward would be back made that a scary and dangerous proposition.

What was he going to do to her? Bella knew that she had pushed Edward which was always a risk, but on this day it seemed that she had taken things to far and angered the bull, now she was going to get the horns. But even still, she could not feel sorry for letting him know how she really felt. Even if her approach was faulty, the message needed to be given.

Standing still was becoming unbearable; her bottom tingled on top of the dulling ache anticipating the consequences of her latest transgression. After what felt like hours Edward returned, shutting the door behind him. But he didn't say anything, and he didn't do anything. Unsure what he was doing, her anxiety doubled. "Isabella come here," his deep voice pierced the silence making Bella jump.

Standing up she made her way over to were Edward sat on the couch. Pulling her between his thighs his hands came to rest on her still naked hips. "This is a relationship; you and I are partners, and we need to respect each other. I know that you don't like the paddle and had already thought about not using it, yet you never gave me a chance to tell you that. You made the decision for the both of us and instead of talking to me about it you tried to manipulate me and to force my hand. I will not tolerate manipulation, you understand me?"

He waited for her to nod before continuing, "You can always come talk to me about how you feel and I will do my best to respect your opinions and wishes. I promise that I will never choose to spank you with a paddle, brush, or belt again. Unless you, yourself, request it you will only ever feel my hand on your backside when you misbehave."

Bella felt her heart rejoice with his words but it was a bittersweet victory. For her victory came with the knowledge that she had disappointed and even hurt her Edward. "Now we need to discuss the consequences of this behavior, Young Lady. Because I mean to make sure that you never behave this way again!" she looked up and meet the regret and determination in his eyes.

"I am sorry Edward," she whispered feeling the first pangs of guilt for her behavior mingled with trepidation about her unknown punishment.

Edward however remained unfazed. "I have decided to give you two options. One is that you will get a daily spanking for one week. You will lay across my lap and I will warm your butt for ten minutes every evening. And yes, before you ask, I realize that we are going to Isle Esme in a few days so we will continue your punishment there," Bella cringed, that option sounded awful, she hoped that the other one would be more bearable.

"The other option is a onetime spanking; tonight, with the paddle. Afterward, you and I will destroy the paddle in the fire. The decision is up to you. I will wait in our room so you can make your choice. You have ten minutes, call me when you are ready to tell me what you want to do," he instructed.

Bella's first reaction was to choose a weeks worth of nightly spankings. Yes, it would hurt; in fact, it would hurt more and more with every passing night. Sure it would make their long trip to the island uncomfortable. It would mean that for the first few nights they would have to abstain from sex as that was forbidden when she was punished. It would make enjoying their vacation hard; filling their days with both dread and regret for both she and Edward. But she kept repeating to herself that this way she could avoid the paddle; she would never feel its wicked bite into her plump flesh again.

She was ready to call for Edward when Bella's eye fell again onto the hard paddle laying on their couch. She could not help but ask: If she chose a week of daily punishments would he keep the paddle? She hated to even look at it and the thought of spending an eternity of seeing that hard dark grain was reprehensible. Even if she NEVER felt it again the distance that it created between she and Edward, at a time in which they should have felt connected, filled her with pain. Even the thought that if she took one last spanking with it then she would be rid of it forever did not change her mind. She would do _anything_ to avoid that paddle.

Walking back towards Edward, Bella stopped with sickened realization. In the end the decision was not just about her, she had to think about Edward as well. Bella had not even thought about what was the best option for him. What brought tears to her eyes was the knowledge that that was what got her in trouble in the first place; making decisions about their relationship without him. Her actions showed a lack of trust in him. She should have talked to him and trusted that he would respect her opinions about the terms of their DD relationship. Firm in her decision, she vowed to never to make that mistake again, and to put her trust in Edward.

No longer feeling her legs, Bella called out, "Edward I am ready," despite her brave words she still trembled as she waited for him.

He walked into the room an aura of control and dominance surrounded him. "What did you decide Isabella?" he asked.

"I took the manner into my own hands when I hide the implements instead of coming to you. A wife should not treat her husband that way. I want to show how much I love and trust you by choosing the paddling for my punishment."

Edward was floored by this announcement. "Are you sure? You hate the paddle . . . don't think that you have to . . ." he gasped.

Despite how much she hated and feared that paddle, Bella knew that she had to do this. "I know and this is what I want. I trust YOU," she said, her eyes were growing dark pink with unshed tears.

He pulled her close, giving his girl a hug that ended in a quick brief squeeze and release. Quickly his voice took in a deep tone of stern authority, "Alright, I want you to strip naked and move back over to the wall near the stairs."

"As in completely naked?" she squeaked.

"Take every stitch of clothing off," he ordered.

Having just vowed her trust in Edward, she knew that she needed to obey him. Bella began to peel off her clothes and made her way over to the wall. She knew why Edward wanted her naked. Not only was it humiliating, how could one avoid feeling vulnerable on display and bare as the day they were born? But, he was doing all he could to establish as much of a connection between them as possible.

Once by the stairs he placed her facing the wall, feet apart, bent at the waist, with her hands braced on the dark wood. Bracing herself to feel the paddle she was surprised when she felt Edward's hands begin to message her still pink mounds. She felt her body relax as he got her flesh warmed and ready for her upcoming chastisement.

However, the second his hands left her doomed backside Bella felt the sickening dread fill her middle once more. Holding her breath, her entire body stiffened again in readiness. Edward wasted little time and brought the paddle down with a heavy thud, bringing a sharp burst of pain. Bella bit into her lower lip, attempting to hold back her cry, and willed her body to remain still, wanting to be a good girl for her husband.

Quickly he lifted the handle and slammed it down again and again, applying the long piece of wood in quick strokes over ever inch of her steadily pinkening flesh. She winced with every strike of fiery pain and then the deep ache that always settled into her very bones. Her bottom bounced painfully, and her body moved forward with each impact. Her hands braced on the wall kept her upright. Edward did not lecture, but instead with each bruising thud he repeated, "I will always love you," or "You're my precious little lamb," or even, "I promise to always look after you."

Tears streamed down her face with growing guilt. His words created a warm glow in her heart (as warm as the one he was putting in her ass); for the first time being spanked with the paddle did not make her question his love. However, without his hands burning her flesh, absolution from her guilt continued to elude her.

Despite her earlier resolve; the combination of his voice, her nakedness, standing against the wall with her legs apart, and the pain building in her backside she could not contain a loud cry. Her hoarse sobs continued to fill the air, punctuated by the THWACK as the paddle hit its mark over and over.

Edward had decided to give his Bella twenty-five strokes with the paddle, so when he reached that mark he threw it onto the floor with a sickening crack. Moving towards Bella's quivering body he reached out helping her to stand upright. As she reached for him, wanting the comfort of his embrace, he turned her back toward the wall, "No Isabella. Time out. You will stand here for ten minutes with your hands at your sides. I do not want to see any rubbing, you understand me young lady?"

More tears flowed as she turned around, but Bella figured that she just had to wait the ten minutes and then he would hold her, offer her love and forgiveness. So when he called her over Bella walked as quickly as her punished backside would let her, eager for his loving attention. But as she arrived; his hands braced her waist, keeping her upright. "Now Isabella I need you to lay down over my knee; we're not done yet."

She could not keep the whine out of her tone when she pouted, "Nooooooo! Edward you already spanked me, I don't need another. My bottom really hurts!" she wailed.

Edward knew that his Bella needed his hands to punish her; in order to bring her feelings of his forgiveness. So although an unprecedented move, Edward made the decision to finish Bella's punishment by hand. "I thought that we already agreed that as Head of the Household that I get to decide when you do and when you don't need a spanking. Now come here, Young Lady," he said as he patted his knee.

Knowing that she really had no other choice Bella placed herself over his lap. An arm around her waist adjusted her body so that her bottom was center across his thighs. Edward barely let her settle before his hand landed in a hard and heavy swat on her upper right cheek. In quick succession Edward delivered a volley of swats to her hot and throbbing posterior.

Not trusting himself to remain in control if he spoke, Edward remained quiet. Instead he let his hard hand do the talking, letting her know that he would not tolerate manipulation, threats, or a wife that forced his hand. After ten painful smacks Edward was done and he left her laying over his lap to gently message her back careful to avoid adding more pain to her poor rosy buttocks.

Bella's sobs quieted and her tears dried as the same hands that had earlier brought pain tenderly soothed her. Her ears were tuned to the whispered words of love, forgiveness, and reassurance that fell from his lips. Bella had to smile through her tears, Edward always knew exactly what she needed and never hesitated to give it to her.

Calm now, she rolled over and throwing her arms around his neck, longing to feel his arms wrap around and hold her close to him. Of course he was more than happy to oblige. But although Bella felt warm, secure, and content; there was something that still bothered Edward. Abhorring the thought of letting a problem fester and later erupt between he and his love Edward decided that he would address his upset right now. "Bella, my love," he waited till she looked into his eyes, then continued, "I . . .uhmm . . . you wouldn't really . . . " he could not continue as pain overtook him at the thought of his wife ever leaving him.

"Edward," Bella giggled, "what are you trying to say. Just spit it out."

He closed his eyes, "Did you mean what you said earlier? Would you leave me?" she could hear his voice crack with emotion as he asked.

"Edward you are my whole world, my soul mate. I could never leave you. I was angry . . . " she reassured, placing her small hand on his cheek.

He nuzzled deep into her palm, like a kitten, "Please don't ever . . . talk about leaving me again. Just the thought . . . drives me crazy . . . it would destroy me utterly if you ever left, My Love," he still would not look her in the eye but she could hear the pain in his voice.

Contrite once again Bella reassured her husband, "I won't. I'm sorry that I hurt you Edward, please look at me."

His golden eyes opened locking onto the dark rich brown of hers. Bella pulled his face down, her lips meeting his. Soon her sweet kiss of assurance became a searing kiss of passion and possession that found Bella's legs straddling his thighs as Edward pulled her body closer to his. Breaking away Edward growled, "Mine. You are mine Isabella."

Panting Bella ground her aching core into his hardened groin, "Yes," she moaned, "take me Edward please," she begged.

Edward's eyes lit with desire and there was no way that he was going to be able to ignore her siren's cry. Gripping her close he threw her body onto the couch; moving his on top of her. His lips captured hers as he eased his hard erection deep within her silky warmth. With passion ignited they came together hard and fast, screaming their release with powerful orgasms.

Their post coital cuddling consisted of loving words, tender caresses, and a serious discussion about the cost and benefit of sex after spanking. The higher number of benefits won out, and in the end they both decided to end the forbidding of sex after punishment.

Later that evening, after putting back all of their smooth, flat possessions, Bella and Edward laid in front of the fireplace watching the flames lick and finally consume the splintered pieces of the paddle. Edward wanted to put the plastic miniatures into the fire too, but Bella wouldn't hear of it. With a smile on her face she placed the little pink Barbie brushes away in the back of her drawer. You never know when you might need them after all.

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.**


	11. Calling RED

Hello everyone. You have waited so patiently and so after more then a month I have another full chapter for you to read. But before you get to it I have a few things to say.

This is a Jake/Ness chapter - I know that not all of you like these two but I am hoping that you might just remain open minded and give it a chance ( I think it is a good chapter! LOL!). This chapter is based on rule #4 and I have been wanting to write it for a while but every time I would begin to plan huge questions would get in the way. I would ask things like: Why can he spank her but she can not hit him? Isn't disciplining in anger a big no no? It was this last question and a story featuring in Sardora's website SarAdora's Spanking Erotica that finally got the creative juices flowing. In the story titled "All The Days Of Our Life" an affianced couple wake up after a hard spanking the night before. The women tells her fiance to never spank her with a brush again and he refuses so she leaves, taking herself to a cabin in Colorado. The couple is separated for months but continue to try to resolve their issues over the phone, but it isn't until he finds her at her cabin that they both compromise and get back together. With this in mind I begin to write a chapter in which Jake loses his temper and spanks her angry and VERY hard. I will be honest, he breaks her heart and she will leave. (Please remember that I am above all else a romantic that likes no loves happy endings - fear not my friends) I can guarantee that you will probably feel angry, sad, or maybe both as you read this but I hope that when you get to the end you will all love it as much as I do.

Now I need to say thanks. I want to thank my wonderful beta icul8er for all of her support. She helped a lot with the planning of this chapter as well as editing it when I was done in the midst of her finals. I also want to thank all of you that are reading my story, reviewing, alerting, and adding me as a favorite. Seeing that what I have worked so hard on is appreciated by anyone is amazing.

Warning: If spanking or swearing offend you then do not read. This chapter also ends with a lemon, so if reading this embarrasses you then turn back now!

I do not own _Twilight_, "Avoiding Domestic Discipline," or "All The Days Of Our Life," from SarAdora's Spanking Erotica - no copyright infringement intended.

_This chapter is based on #4 of "Avoiding Domestic Discipline" by Cc, which says, "If you are doomed to get a spanking and he's already pissed . . . you'll only make it much worse for yourself."_

**#10 If your supernatural significant other feels that you require discipline don't fight the inevitable with a temper tantrum. The resultant loss of his own temper will only make things worse for you.**

_Nessie's POV_

Vanessa saw red, and her fury ruled her head. Anger at Jake, at his hard commands, at his unwavering resolve, and his promised chastisement clouded her judgement. She was not going to give in, and instead of waiting for his return, as he demanded her to do; Nessie kicked, punched, threw, ripped, and wrecked havoc upon his small room and meager possessions.

The sound of broken glass filled her ears and she bent to pick up the broken picture frame, intent on ripping out the picture that it contained. She found herself staring at Jacob's mother, Sarah Black's image smiling up at her; a bit of calm in the storm of fury that had surrounded her. But that calmness was soon to be replaced by a wave of guilt washing over her. And as quickly as it had set in, her ire left, and Ness stood amongst the wreckage, taking several deep breaths she stared in horror at what she had done.

Her head turned as the door opened revealing her boyfriend. She watched in shame as he surveyed the damage that she had done, and cringed when his ebony gaze pierced hers. His visage took on a look as dark as his name when it fell to the broken picture of his beloved mother. Rage shook his whole body and a deep snarl ripped from his throat, "THAT IS IT! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO BARE THAT ASS AND BEND OVER THE BED FOR THE WHIPPING OF YOUR LIFE!" he roared.

For the first time since she had met him, Nessie was terrified. As much as she wanted to run she was more afraid of what he would do if she refused. So it was with trembling fingers that she pushed her pants and panties down off her legs, and bent at her waist over his bed, holding onto the disheveled comforter for dear life. No sooner was she in position then she felt the leather of his belt bite into her flesh and a flash of pain ripped through her body. Over and over he brought his arm down; the leather cracking over her backside, thighs, and core.

Vanessa tried to keep her screams in; her lip bled from biting back her cries, but soon lost her resolve. The comforter swallowed her shrieks and absorbed her tears as the punishment continued. Finally when her once ivory skin was red and mottled with purple bruises and welts, and when her voice was hoarse from crying, Jake dropped the belt. She jumped when she felt his hand across her flank; it felt cool against the heat of her backside and soothing on her battered hide. But as quickly as it brushed over her hurt, it was gone, and so was he.

Curling up onto his bed; Ness wrapped herself into a ball and cried. She ached; welts laid out from her lower back all the way down to her knees; they crisscrossed over her inner thighs, and licked across her pussy. Her throat hurt and her split lip throbbed. She did not think that she had ever hurt so much in her entire life. But the ache of her body was nothing compared to the pain of her heart. He had punished her in anger; something he had promised to never do. He had lost control, leaving her bruised, battered, and afraid. And after his abuse he had left; offering her no comfort, no apology, nothing.

Her mind swam, trying to decipher what had just happened. Was he coming back or had this been a sign of his rejection? As much as that thought hurt; her next thoughts broke her heart completely. If he was coming back, what did all of this mean for their relationship? He had betrayed her trust, letting his temper rule his actions, making him punish her body with a violence that left her reeling, and she did not know if she was ever going to be able to trust him again. Rather than wait for his return she decided to leave. But, just going back to Charlie's garage wasn't going to be enough; hell, going back to school wasn't far enough away either. She had to put some distance between them, ensuring her time to think, time to decide how to respond if and when he came looking for her.

Alaska. She would go to Alaska. She could stay with Bella. Ness knew that her cousin and her husband would be able to help her. So with a destination in mind she gingerly got off of the bed and pulled on a soft pair of sweatpants. Slowly she made her way to Bella's truck, the vehicle she had been borrowing since getting out of school earlier that month. She gritted her teeth and hissed as her bruised backside made contact with the upholstery.

Once home she quickly made her arrangements; phone calls to Bella, Charlie, and her parents, then packing. In less than an hour she was out of the door and on the road. While making her arrangements she had not allowed herself the luxury of crying, but now she could no longer hold back the tears over the events of the day that had led to the end of her relationship with the man that she had thought of as her soul mate; the man that she had once trusted above all others.

_Jake's POV_

Jake felt sick to his stomach. He was disgusted with the way he had just acted; like the monster that he had always known that he was. Instead of calming down first, he had disciplined in anger, he had let his emotions rule him, and had lost control. The film of anger had faded and he quickly dropped his dreadful instrument of torture, and he truly saw what the wolf was capable of. In horror he gazed upon the ugly bruises and angry raised welts that marred her once smooth skin.

His heart broke and remorse overwhelmed him. He wanted more than anything to take it back, to erase the events, but he knew that he could not do that. He wanted to make amends, to apologize, and make promises to never lose control like that again, but he feared that it would never be enough. He had hurt the women that he loved, hurt her badly, and he didn't know if he could ever make it right.

Self loathing drove him from her side, needing to get away from her goodness he phased and simply ran. He phased and ran; running until his legs gave out and he collapsed in a heap on the ground. His howls of pain and remorse filled the air.

Almost two hours later and Jacob realized that his girl deserved an explanation; an apology, and a chance to tell him off if she wanted to. After all, he had been a selfish prick yet again. But when he finally returned to his father's home she and her borrowed truck were gone. Running to her apartment he silently prayed that he would find her there. Physical pain assaulted him as utter despair filled his heart. She was gone; she had left him, and there was nothing that he could do to get her back.

_Nessie's POV_

Vanessa had arrived in Alaska, here she would be able to thing, here she would be able to make a decision about her and Jake. It had not taken Edward long to convince her that a change of location might be a good idea and to agree to move. However, after a month she was just as conflicted as when she had arrived. On the one hand, her heart ached for Jacob, yet on the other her fear stopped her from reaching out to him. It felt as though a hole had been punched in her chest; like a part of herself was missing. She thought that it would get easier but despite being in a place that he had never visited she kept seeing him everywhere and in everything.

Making it even harder to forget _him_ were the daily phone calls that Jake would make. Every day, try as she might to get him out of her head, she could not stop herself from thinking about him. She also could not stop the physical reactions of her body to the deep, rough, and sexy timber of his voice. She could feel her heart speed up, while butterflies flew around her stomach, and warm tingles would assault her loins. Inexplicably she could feel her body come alive, much like the warmth of sunlight to young buds in the spring.

When Nessie had met him she was not looking for a relationship. But it did not take him long to get under her skin and make her realize that he was the perfect man that she never even knew she was looking for. He was not only her soul mate; but also her best friend, and the one that made her feel strong, safe, loved, and confident.

Being with him had allowed her to explore her sexuality in a way that she had only ever dreamed about. He never treated her like a freak but loved her whole heartedly for who she was, in a way that felt right. It was something she had always cherished, but now just made her feel like the masochistic freak that she had always feared she was.

Every time she started thinking that she wanted to take him back her fears would race through her mind. Had she asked for it? Not only had she thrown a huge tantrum and ruined the picture of his dead mother, but she had pursued and engaged in a spanking relationship in which she allowed a large werewolf to punish her. Maybe she deserved this pain and heartache for being such a sick and disgusting girl. What would it mean if she went back? If she accepted him and their DD relationship wouldn't it just confirm that she was a weak women? She wasn't sure that she could trust her own judgement anymore. How could she know the right answer? How could she be sure that she was not making a mistake?

Both Bella and Edward were great, and Ness was glad that she had turned to them in her hour of need. Neither judged, but listened or offered sound advice to keep her from further rash decision (something she was fully capable of doing on her own). Knowing that she was in no shape to see him, yet they took her to a remote 'cabin' in Canada so that he could not follow her. They let her take the time that she needed to make her decisions, but they never allowed her to wallow in misery.

But after a month, as her usual vibrant complexion had turned waxy and her shapely figure became emaciated, Bella found that she could no longer hold her tongue. "Vanessa, you are both miserable; why don't you take him back? It is obvious that you belong together. Just give him another chance."

"It is not that simple. I can't . . . it will never be the way that it was before. What if it happens again?" she said as tears stung her eyes.

"V there is no guarantee, you just have to decide that you want to take a chance. Yes, he made a mistake but don't we all? Why don't . . ."

But quickly Vanessa interrupted, "I made the mistake. It was _my_ fault; it is because I am a freak. I pushed him and he was disgusted. I can't make that mistake again," she rushed.

"Vanessa no. No, stop right now. First of all you have always said that Jake was honorable, that you loved that about him. Right?" she waited for Nessie's nod to continue, "then you should remember that Jake is honest, he does not lie unless absolutely necessary. He cannot fake anything for anyone. He was always true to himself with you. He is the alpha and you, my submissive cousin, are his perfect mate. Trust me, nothing you did disgusted him. You and he, you guys, were made for each other. I never saw you more happy, more alive, than when you were with Jacob. Besides who is to say what is 'normal,' what is right? Don't deny yourself what feels right and good for you just because it isn't the 'norm'," Bella hoped that her words were getting through to her miserable cousin, but feared that it would take face to face contact with Jake to get her to see the truth.

As she spoke Bella opened her shield and called to Edward, who was playing his piano in the other room. 'Edward it is time. Tell Jake where we are; tell him it is time to get her back.'

_Jake's POV_

"Jake looks like shit," commented Embry as he gazed in concern at his once energetic and lively friend.

"It's the imprint man. His body can live but HE can't be without her. And when he is miserable, the rest of us are miserable. It fucking sucks," Quil agreed.

In the month since his girl had left, Jake had wallowed into a deep depression, punctuated by brief periods of passion in which he engaged in the seemingly hopeless pursuit of winning her back. Despite not knowing where she was, beyond in some remote location somewhere in the western hemisphere, there were four facts that gave him a little comfort. One was, knowing that she was with Bella and Edward. He knew that they would never let anything bad happen to her. The other was the fact that despite his major fuck-up, Edward was still willing to help him. And lastly, was that he was still able to contact her on her cell phone, and probably most comforting of all was the fact that she actually answered.

Jacob tried to make the most of every conversation he had with her. He would tell her how much he loved her, how much he missed her, and always how sorry he was that he had lost his temper. His Ness would answer every time, "I love you more than anything," and "I miss you so much Baby," with her own professions of love and heartache.

But after every conversation, no matter how much they cried, laughed, pined, or yearned to go back to the way it was, ended as reality sunk in and the thick wall between them would quickly form as Ness said goodbye. He was at a loss as to how to convince her to give him a second chance. He, himself, was appalled that he had lost his temper, and scared shitless that he might lose it again. How could he get her to trust him again when he did not trust himself?

"Jacob you are over reacting. Yes, you were angry and should not have disciplined her at that time, but you did not lose control. Think about it. Did you break any bones? Did you even break skin? If the wolf had really lost control you would have put her in the hospital. But YOU didn't. If you are scared about not being able to stop when you lose your temper then think about what she or you can do to bring you back to reality."

Jake tried to listen to Edward, hoping that his smooth, calm, charm and cool reason would rub off on him a bit, but it never worked. Jacob was not smooth, he was NOT calm, and he needed her like a human needed air. Without her his heart, his soul, was dying. "Tell me where she is Edward, please. I need her. Can't you see how much I need her back?" he begged.

"Jacob, she is not ready yet. She is still too unsure of herself to be able to listen. Please trust me, when the time is right then I will tell you where we are and you can come get her," the vampire promised.

So Jake waited and waited, carefully planning, preparing himself for when they would meet again. And when the call finally he was more than ready to win the love of his life back.

_Third Person POV_

Ness was startled by the loud knock that broke the silence of the cozy cabin. No one knew where she was, save for Edward and Bella who were out hunting, and they would not have knocked but would of opened the door. Apprehensively Vanessa opened the door unsure what she would find. Her heart leapt at the sight of Jacob, leaning causally against the door a smile of pleasure broke his face. She could feel an invisible force compelling her to step forward into his arms. But she had to remain strong, the past had taught her not to trust her dark desires. Despite her firm resolve the pull was undeniable and she felt physically ill not obeying it.

Jacob's smile faded in disappointment; she really did not want him at all. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut, the pain was excuriating. But Jacob Black would not quit, 'till the day he died he would do everything in his power to possess Vanessa Wolf again.

"Hi," he spoke, his tentative tone totally out of character from his usual confident male bravado.

"Hi," she whispered back as energy coursed through her limbs, her body awakening for the first time in a month.

"How are you," he asked, wanting, aching to touch her, but holding back, waiting for a sign.

"Shitty, I really miss you. How 'bout you?" was her reply.

Jake could not stop the smirk that lifted the side of his mouth, "I'm a fucking wreck. I've lost my best friend," his hand reached up cupping her chin making his thumb and fore finger purse her mouth, "do you have friends in France? You know, frrr ien ddd, frrr ien ddd," he finished laughing.

Ness loved the movie _Better Off Dead_ so when he quoted Lane Meyer a laugh burst from her lips too. Her hand pushed his off and then gave a quick smack to his chest. "You are such a dork," she joked.

There was something raw that occurred every time Ness smiled at him. On a daily basis she could take his breath away at her beauty. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, inside and out. But when a smile lit her face, his stomach would drop and he could feel himself drown in the soulful depths of her dark eyes. And on this day, standing in the doorway praying for the return of her favor, was no exception.

He had to touch her. His hands trembled as one griped her waist and the other tenderly brushed her cheek, pulling her closer as he bent his head down to hers. "I want you," he groaned as his lips captured hers.

Ecstasy, along with a deep aching need, filled every molecule of her body with his touch. The heavy weight of heartbreak and loneliness was lifted and for the first time in a month both of them felt whole again. She felt pure pleasure course through her body as he sucked her bottom lip in between his. Their lips moved in tandem and her mouth opened, allowing his tongue to tangle with hers. While her body desperately sought the relief that it knew could only come from Jake's passionate attention; her mind knew that the couple had much to discuss before they exchanged physical pleasure.

Pulling away Vanessa managed to pant, "Jake not yet. Talk first."

As much as he longed to lose himself inside her he knew that she was right. And for the first time since he used the belt on her tender hide he felt hope again, what they had had was not destroyed. It was damaged for sure, but the damage was fixable. "Okay," he whispered as he placed a kiss tenderly on her forehead.

Moving inside the cabin the couple sat on the couch. Facing one another they began to discuss the event that had led to their terrible estrangement.

"Are you sure that I didn't disgust you? You weren't just pretending to be into DD?" Ness asked fearfully, and breathed a sigh of relief when he told her how much her submission turned him on.

"You have no idea how much I love, and miss, spanking your gorgeous, round, ass," he laughed.

Ness felt herself sag with relief and tears stung her eyes. Knowing that she still had his love and approval meant a lot to her. Suddenly the physical distance between them was too great and she crawled over the cushions up onto his lap. As his strong arms surrounded her and she breathed in his familiar warm scent, a feeling of peace and security wash over her.

Jake's heart raced with excitement as he cradled her fragrant, soft body close to him. He placed a kiss on the top of her head; the heady aroma of her Coconut shampoo overwhelmed him.

Both loathed the idea of physically parting and decided to continue their conversation in each others' arms. Jake suggested that they write a contract listing the parameters of their DD relationship. They discussed and finally made an agreement, "Okay I promise that I won't spank you with a belt again. I WILL spank you with my hand, a hairbrush, or a paddle; just not with the belt," he explained as the pen scribbled in their promises.

Ness suggested that they develop a code word, much like couples practicing BDSM. "We could use the word RED, which would mean that one of us is hurt, scared, or very uncomfortable and want to stop. Anytime one of us says that then the other promises to stop and find out what is wrong. For example, that day I could have said RED and then told you that I was scared since you were so angry. Then I could have gone in a corner or back home and waited for you to calm down before punishing me."

Both parties signed the contract which stated that if one of them broke their promise to each other then the contract was void and the relationship over. Not wanting to rock the boat yet, both Jake and Ness were happy sitting, content, in each others arms. Not saying a word, they simply basked in the fact that they had their soul mate back; ignoring the rising sexual tension that was erupting between them. But soon the tension became too great and Jake crushed his lips against hers. With nothing holding them back the dam broke and soon Ness was straddling Jake's lap while both began to tear each other's tops off.

"Where is your room?" Jake asked as he stood with Nessie's body still wrapped around him.

She directed him and quickly he made his way to her room, then depositing her onto the bed pulled her pants off her long legs; pleasantly surprised to see that she had gone commando underneath her black yoga pants.

Ness did not waste time divesting Jake of his own pants, and sighed in relief when he settled between her splayed legs. Having been separated for an agonizing month they had both known that slow lovemaking and foreplay was not on the immediate agenda. Jake positioned his cock at her entrance and had the presence of mind to ask, "Are you still on the pill," and with her nod slid deeply inside her wet and welcoming heat.

For a moment Ness savored the pleasure of having Jake fill her so completely before rocking her hips. God he felt so good. Her body knew what it wanted, to fuck him over and over again 'till neither of them could move. But her mind was otherwise occupied. Deep down Ness knew that Jake sincerely meant all of the promises he had just made; she knew in her soul that he would die before he betrayed her again. So that was why she could not explain her irrational decision to test his resolve, but regardless of the reason the mischievous little girl inside wanted to push Jake, just a little bit. She wanted to push him just enough that he would feel the need to pay her back, to show her, yet again, that he was stronger than her, that he could take care of her. Containing the deep moan of pleasure that would give her away, Ness closed her eyes, and cried out, "Red, Jake stop! RED!"

She could not stop the gasp that escaped her lips as he pulled out and she instantly ached to have him back inside her. She could feel his hands frantically searching her body, looking for what was wrong. As she opened her eyes she was met with his anxiety filled gaze, "What? What's wrong Baby, are you hurt? I'm so sorry, tell me what is wrong."

She felt a small surge of guilt, but quickly tamped it down and she rushed to explain, "I'm fine. Jacob listen, I'm not hurt. There is nothing wrong."

Jake looked confused. "What? Then why did you say RED?" he asked.

Swallowing Ness confessed, "I . . . I wanted to see if you would really stop if I said it."

"What would you have done if I didn't stop?" he asked unsure about how to take this behavior.

"I knew you would stop if I told you to," she replied with absolute confidence.

'_Mmmm I think my manipulative little girl wants a spanking'_ he thought to himself. Half of him wanted to laugh at her audacious behavior, the other wanted to make it very clear that this kind of misbehavior would not be tolerated. "Young lady," he began softly, "I am glad that you know I am a man of my word, but this contract, these code words are not a game. You do not use them unless there is a real emergency; you understand."

Ness felt a little apprehension with Jake's words. Was he really mad at her? But his voice had remained calm and soft emphasizing the fact that he was not angry with her; just disappointed. "I know and I'm sorry. It was awfully naughty of me Jake. Are you going to punish me?" she asked, looking up at him through her long lashes, her full bottom lip pouted prettily.

Jake let out a growl and nodded his head, "Oh your going to pay Baby. You can . . ."

He wasn't able to finish his statement because Ness had quickly positioned herself kneeling at his side ready to drape herself across his lap for his undivided attention. Jake placed his hand on the crown of her head and chuckled, "No. I don't plan on spanking you yet. I'm going to fuck you first, open your mouth," he ordered guiding her head down to his erection.

Jake had a plan. A plan that was as methodical and logical as when he worked on his car or motorcycle. He had to remain in control and slowly drive her crazy before finally fulfilling her every fantasy. In between his sensual torture he knew that he was going to have to relieve his own pleasure or he was at risk of exploding. Having reached his own fulfillment the next phase of his plan was now ready.

Jake wasted little time placing his naughty girlfriend over his knee and began to land crisp smacks on her naked flesh. Not strong enough to really hurt, instead each swat stung and brought a tingling warmth to her nether region. Just as a twinge of disappointment pierced her heart with the lack of discipline that she was feeling when suddenly a hard spank cracked over her ass. Totally unexpected Vanessa yelped and Jake's hand delivered three equally hard swats. He could not help smiling as he watched the way her lovely bottom bounced and quivered with each strike of his hard hand and felt his erection begin to harden again.

Just as Ness was bracing for the next strike his talented fingers began to gently caress her warm globes and more soft whacks followed. This strange pattern continued for the next ten minutes interspersed with stern lectures and firm promises. Ness never knew what to expect: a sensual slap, a gentle caress, or a punishing smack. One moment she could feel his disappointment and his stern resolve that she never behave so again; the next she could feel his unbridled lust; and then his tender, sincere, and loving regard. To add to her confusion was the occasional spank landing directly on her swollen clit. Painfully aware of her body, she had never felt so turned on in her life.

_One Hour Later_

Nessie began to wonder if sexual deprivation could cause death and bodily injury as she laid naked and tied to a bed; swollen, wet, and aching for release. After the very sensual punishment spanking, Jake had spent the last hour torturing her with his mouth, and the small "magic bullet" that she carried with her everywhere.

Countless times he had brought her to the edge, a breath from orgasms, and then stopped leaving her frustrated and unfulfilled. Twice he had stopped to find his own release; first coming again in her mouth and then giving her a _pearl necklace_. Throughout the sweetest torture he had brought her water, allowed her a brief recess to use the restroom, and even rubbed her sore limbs; but he would not allow her the one type of relief that she so desperately needed.

"Please Jacob . . . I need you, please . . ." she panted, begging him.

"What do you need Baby?" he asked, his tongue slowly twirling around her pert nipple.

"I need you inside me; your cock in my pussy fucking me hard . . . till I come. Please I need to come," she whimpered, "please . . . fuck me."

His painfully erect dick twitched, but he needed one thing before he could end her frustration, "I will Baby. Trust me I will fuck you all night but first you need to promise me something," her pleasure hooded eyes swung to his, "Unless you are really hurt or scared you will never say RED again. Promise me never again and I swear you'll be screaming my name while I make you come over and over and over," his lips closed over her rosy nipple, sucking it hard into his hot mouth.

Vanessa mewled, squirming against her bonds. "Yes . . . I promise . . . never again . . . please . . ."

In the blink of an eye he had untied the silken bonds around her wrists and ankles, and had positioned her in a crouching position on her hands and knees at the edge of the mattress; moving her so that she was kneeling in front of the dresser mirror. Standing beside the bed he moved behind her dangling feet and the pinkened flesh of her bottom, his hands skimming up the sensitive skin of her thighs before taking a firm grip on her hips and thrusting deep within her.

Too far gone for any finesse, basic animalistic needs took over and Jake began hard fast thrusts in and out of her honeyed heat. Knowing that he had pushed her endurance to the breaking point he held onto the sliver of control he had left to hold off his own release to give her hers. The only sound in the room was the rhythmic slap of skin with each thrust and the growing cries of pleasure. Jake could feel the spasms of her womb signaling her imminent release and began to think about the steps to putting together the engine of a 1965 Mustang. Suddenly, shouting his name, her entire body shuddered and writhed with pleasure as she came.

Now seeking his own release Jake continued his hard thrusts, his hands roaming the planes of her body as his lips kissed along her back and neck. Standing back up he took in the lovely sight before him. Taking her from behind, or doggy style, was ironically his favorite position. The position gave him greater control and access to many of his favorite parts: her tits, her hips, her ass, and her perfect amazing pussy. It allowed him to watch the way her breasts bounced with each thrust, and he could watch his cock moving in and out of her tight core. His gaze moved to the dresser mirror across from the bed; male pride filled him at the look of dazed pleasure on her face as he pounded the fuck out of her. Suddenly her chocolate eyes opened and locked with his in the reflection. He saw lust in her eyes, but he also saw love and trust radiating from their depths which pushed him over the edge. His hands moved back to her hips, pulling her closer, needing to be deeper inside her. Never taking his eyes off her he roared with a powerful release, she bit into her full lower lip as his orgasms brought her her own release.

Her body sated for the time being Ness collapsed onto the bed, and Jake crawled up lying beside her prone form, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you my Jakey," she whispered.

His big hand cupped her cheek, pulling her in again for a soft tender kiss. As their lips parted Jake rested his forehead against hers and murmured, "And I love you Baby, more than anything."

"Good, 'cause now you're stuck with me," she half heartedly teased, "Jake, are you mad at me . . . for . . . testing you earlier?" she asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

Nessie's words woke Jake up from his post coital stupor. Leaning up on his elbow Jake looked down at her worry filled face, "No. I'm kinda glad you did, gave me a reason to give you a bare ass spanking," he smiled, but then his face took on a serious expression, "But I meant what I said earlier: the code words are not a game, if you want something from me then all you have to do is ask. Got it," with her nod he continued, "you say RED again when you don't mean it then I will stop whatever we're doing and blister your hide."

Ness shivered, whether it was from dread or desire she was unsure, but she knew that he meant every word of his threat, "I promise."

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks much my friends!

BTW - Bella and Edward left for home after they called Jake. In other words, they ain't coming back, so Jake and Ness have some privacy to make up. Edward had paid up front for two months, giving them another four weeks to use the cabin. Jake and Ness stay for one week and then head home with a detour to Vegas to marry. Just thought you might want to know, (giggle).


	12. With Her Head Held High

Guess who? Yep I'm back and I have a nice long Edward/Bella chapter for all of you to enjoy. I am sorry that I have been MIA for so long. Yes, real life made writing hard, but I won't bore you with details. Yes, writers block was another factor. I actually tried to write another one of the rules at first and nothing worked, ughhhh! But finally I came up with this idea and I am really excited about it. As always random things I have seen or read sparked ideas about alcoves, succubus, dance clubs, sexy Halloween outfits, and semi public spankings.

I want to thank the people that read and alerted my work. A huge thanks goes to those who reviewed my story. I really appreciate all the time you took to let me know what you thought. I also want to give a big thanks to my totally fucking awesome beta Icul8er, she is not only a great beta but a kick ass writer too. Check her out if you haven't already. Lastly I wanted to thank someone very special, Cc. I wrote to Cc, the woman who created the cartoon "Avoiding Domestic Discipline," telling her about the story and asking some questions. Well she responded and let me know that she is flattered that her drawings inspired me and that she liked the story. Yeah, I was super excited.

Warnings: This story does contain consensual non consensual spanking. If spanking bothers you then don't read it. This is a read at your own risk kind of story. I did include a large, juicy, Edward/Bella lemon in here. Hope you all enjoy it.

I do not own _Twilight_, Stephenie Meyer does, or "Avoiding Domestic Discipline," it belongs to Cc. No copyright infringement intended.

_Ironically this is based on Rule #11 of "Avoiding Domestic Discipline" by Cc. The original rule reads, "As tempting as it may be do not show off your body too much - - - especially if he's right there or else he'll really give you something to show off._

**# 11 Don't try to make him jealous by dressing sexy and flirting with other guys . . .**

To say that she hated Sammie Hayes was an understatement. Bella could not help but feel inadequate when she compared herself with the gorgeous, svelte, blond bombshell. She was everything that Bella was not. Sammie had the beauty of a model; Bella was cute, pretty at best. Sammie's athletic body was toned and firm; a curvy hourglass figure, with full breasts, a little waist, rounded hips, and a plump backside. Bella's gentle curves were petite and slender; except for some obvious tissue differences, she had the narrow hipped body of a young boy. Sammie was funny, outgoing, confident, bubbly, and being with her was non-stop excitement. Bella was shy, insecure, quiet, boring in comparison. And to top it off Sammie was spending an inordinate amount of time with Edward.

Not only were they in a study group together, but for some unexplained reason Sammie was constantly involved in some crisis which Edward was always bailing her out of. It was like he was obsessed with keeping her safe, much like the way that he had protected Bella herself, when she was still human. Bella could not help but fear that this meant that he was in love with the beautiful blond, that the voluptuous girl was in fact his intended mate and not herself.

She trusted Edward and yet the saddest thing of all was that no matter how many times he assured her that nothing was happening between him and Sammie the little voice of doubt in her head began to sound yet again. Most of the family told Bella that she was crazy, they rushed to defend him and his actions, but nothing anybody said could dispel the stark truth she felt deep in her undead heart.

So, Bella was surprised when Alice showed up at their honeymoon cottage promising to help get Edward to change his behavior once and for all. Despite repeated questioning Alice would reveal nothing; she just asked for Bella's Halloween costume so that she could make alterations. Before she left Alice solemnly promised, "Edward will know something is up if you shield the both of us. It is better if I keep the plans to myself and you can tell him that I want to surprise you both for Halloween to explain your shield on me. Trust me Bella, Edward deserves this. I know what needs to be done and it will be perfect."

She had to shake her head. Although she had no idea what Alice had planned to do with the Medusa costume, and even though she had no clue what she was suppose to do at the party to teach him a lesson, she knew to trust the pixie. It would definitely be perfect what ever happened.

Three weeks passed with no clues to help Bella solve the mystery of Alice's plan until Halloween night. At 6:40 p.m. Edward got a call from Sammie asking for his help yet again. Bella exploded, "If you go to her instead of out with me then I'll leave by myself, and just go out without you!"

"Bella love," he said, struggling to sound reasonably, "I don't want you out on this crazy night by yourself. Stay put until I come back or else," his threat heavy in the air, he turned around and walked out the door, seemingly confident that his wife would obey his command.

However, Bella was way beyond being reasonable, there was no way that she was going to sit like the good wife waiting for her philandering (she was about 58% sure that he was cheating) husband. Hasty plans began to form in her mind the second she heard the car pull away from the drive. However, before she could begin to prepare a knock sounded. Pulling open the heavy door revealed her sister-in-law holding two garment bags, a make-up kit, a shopping bag, and an excited grin across her face. Stepping over the threshold she began to hand Bella bottles: Strawberry shampoo and conditioner, apple body wash, and _Love Spell_ perfume. "These will drive him crazy. Edward will be so jealous," she explained, "now get in the shower so we can get started."

Bella only had time to wonder about who she was going to drive crazy as her impatient friend rushed her into the bathroom to strip her and throw her naked body into the shower. Modesty around Alice hadn't been a factor for over a year, when she had insisted that because vampire's hair never grows that she should wax Bella's entire body. No, she had seen it all.

Once cleansed, dried, and robed, Alice immediately began to work on hair and make-up. Approximately one hour later Bella stood before the mirror. Sated and no longer a newborn, her golden eyes took one last look at her reflection. Alice had curled her long shiny brown tresses and had interspersed fake bronze snakes, which were attached to the golden double head band, throughout the glossy locks. Her make-up was expertly done given her a look that was sultry and sexy. The woman in the mirror looked like she had just spent a night being worshipped. Alice's careful applications had given her smoldering bed room eyes, flushed looking cheeks, moist kissable lips, and tousled sex hair. "Oh my God Alice I look . . ."

"I know I am a genius. Start getting dressed while I finish my make-up," Alice ordered in a sing-song voice.

The outfit was carefully laid out across the bed. Bella barely recognized the Grecian style dress she had bought just a month and a half ago. The only resemblance to the old dress was the shimmering bronze silk material, and the gold embellishment along the high waist. Alice had cut the high, modest neckline and sewn a low plunging V, which would reveal much of Bella's chest. She had also hemmed the material considerably, making it look more like a nighty than a dress.

Sighing, resigned, she quickly pulled her matching bronze boy-short panties on and slipped the dress over her head. But a gasp escaped as she realized two truly horrifying facts. Both the dress (which covered only half of her bottom), and the cheeky underwear, left the lower curve of her backside exposed. "Alice I don't think I can go out like this!" she cried.

"Bella, relax and trust me. Ladies, and men, wear thong bikinis on public beaches all the time. Women wear lingerie to dance clubs. It is no big deal to flaunt what you've got, and you have such cute little buns," she patiently explained as she delivered a playful slap to Bella's nether cheeks, "so flaunt it girl. Besides seeing you in this outfit, dancing and flirting with another man without him there, will DRIVE Edward ballistic," she giggled.

Bella had to admit that the ballistic part sounded pretty damn great. She was angry, hurt, and embarrassed enough to not really feel any anxiety about the inevitable consequences of the proposed behavior. It was totally worth it! But what did begin to worry her was what this was going to cost her friend. "Alice, are you sure . . . won't Jasper punish you for help . . ." she started.

But Alice quickly cut her off. "Bella, it's okay. I talked to Jasper. He knows all about the plan. He agrees that this thing with Sammie is way out of hand. I won't get spanked."

Bella took in Alice's VERY modest purple outfit for her Cassandra costume and had to roll her eyes, "If you got it flaunt it? What is with your outfit? You're not flaunting anything."

"Well I have permission to go to the club and help you, but since Jasper isn't coming with . . . I don't have permission to dress like a 'Belle of the Boulevard' to quote Jasper," she finished in a rush and quickly turned around, grabbing for another bottle.

"Now for the finishing touch," Alice pulled out _Love Spell_ perfume and pushed the atomizer so a fragrant cloud emerged falling onto Bella's pale skin, "your perfume should linger. You ready?" and with her nod the ladies left the house.

"Bella I am going to fill you in on the details of the evening while we drive. If you haven't already, you should put your shield up for both you and me," she said as they made their way to Alice's yellow Porsche.

Throughout the hour long drive Alice did just that. She told Bella about the costume party that _The Court_, a hot dance club, held every year. "Everybody that's anybody will be there, and anything can happen. I mean ANYTHING . . . they have these curtained alcoves, its perfect when things get heated," she said cryptically.

As they neared their destination Bella's nerves began to get the best of her. Noticing her concern, Alice rushed to reassure her, " . . . Bella you're a beautiful immortal woman, don't let this Sammie girl get to you. Just forget about the consequences and have fun."

Alice walked confidently to the door, bypassing the hideously long line of people, and handed the doorman their ids. Without further ado they were ushered into the club and confronted the sea of humanity before them. Bella noted the large dance floor in the middle, the writhing mass of drunken bodies, the steady rhythm of the pulsating beat coming from the speakers. The heady smell of desire, sweat, and blood was intoxicating, and Bella took a moment to steady herself before entering the throng.

Suddenly, Bella's sensitive nose detected a rather unusual scent. The tantalizing aroma of human blood, but mixed with the sweet scent of a vampire. It was definitely not human, but not vampire either. Curious she began to seek out the scent, having to find the creature. Acacia, rich coffee, and musk were becoming stronger and she could hear the fast beat of a heart. What was it?

Suddenly, there he was; the creature, not human, but not vampire. He was gorgeous, with coloring similar to Jacob; swarthy skin, white teeth, and thick glossy black hair. But that was where the physical similarities ended. He possessed a smaller frame (more like Edward) and his eyes were brown-green with flecks of gold. His hazel eyes locked with her golden ones, curiously scanning her lightly clothed form with lust, with longing. Bella felt a magnetic pull, compelling her forward towards him, towards the intense heat radiating from his body.

Bella hesitated, a few inches from the dark stranger, looked up she asked, "Who are you? What are you?"

"My name is Nahuel," said the man, his voice as smooth as silk, deep and rich, "you smell amazing; sweet, delectable, mouthwatering. I can't wait to try a taste," his words sending a thrill down her spine.

_One hour later_

Her body rocked, a hard bump and grind, eliciting whimpers, groans, and moans from both parties. Smooth ice cold skin against burning hot flesh, moving to the steady, sensual beat of the music. Bella could not deny her attraction to the young man and with each passing minute in his presence she lost more and more of the thin control that she had left.

After ordering her a drink, _Sex on the Beach_ (Edward and their honeymoon popped into her mind when she ordered) Nahuel had bent to her ear to tell her about himself. His touch was electric. His hands explored her body, while his hot breath felt decadent against her naked neck, and the combination sent a shot of lust straight to her core. She agreed to dance with him, despite knowing that rubbing against him so decadently would have serious affects on her libido. What the hell was wrong with her? This was just suppose to be a routine manipulation of a human male to make Edward jealous and she was in serious jeopardy of doing something she was going to regret.

Bella felt her breath catch as Nahuel softly kissed his way up her neck. She could not help the whimper when his lips captured her ear lobe; slowing sucking it hard into his mouth. His thigh caught between hers, she began undulating, mindlessly letting her pleasure swollen center rub against him, desperate for release. Suddenly his lips were hovering over her own, a mere whisper from contact, "Bella kiss me," he commanded.

Lifting her face, aching to obey, Bella brought their lips closer and was ready to kiss him when the familiar scent of her mate hit her. As if a hazy spell had been broken, her desire for the swarthy man in front of her faded, and was quickly replaced with righteous indignation. Pushing away she turned around and was confronted with the sight of her enraged husband. With a deep growl of displeasure, Edward angrily bite out, "Get your disgusting hands off my wife or I'll do it for you!"

_Edward's POV_

She was in so much trouble. Despite his bravado, when Edward had left his house he had a feeling that Bella was going to push him. Therefore, he had employed the aid of his brother, Jasper, to let him know when she left, where she went, and what mischief she got herself into in the process. And sure enough, his little wife did not disappoint. Yes, she was definitely in BIG trouble. Not only was she showing a shameful lack of trust in him, but she had walked exactly into the action that he had forbid her to do. Bella and his sister had donned completely inappropriate costumes and had headed to a Halloween party filled with drunk, high, and sex crazed mortals.

Not surprised, but still seriously angry, worried, and disappointed, Edward gathered his own costume and headed out of town to gather his wayward woman. Gather her and then swiftly teach her a much needed lesson about the folly of her recent behavior, he thought grimly.

Not for the first time he wished that he could make his Bella understand about his relationship with Sammie. He was not in love with her, it was not like that, it had never been like that, and never would be. But he could not deny that he cared about her, that there was a deep connection, one that until recently he could not explain to Bella or to anyone else. But his feelings for Sammie were still nothing compared to the love that he had for his soul-mate, his Bella, his wife.

He really did not know what made him angrier: the fact that Bella did not trust his love, or the way that she had disobeyed him, yet again? Regardless, after he brought her home, they were going to have a serious talk.

Arriving at the party at _The Court_, Edward wasted no time rushing into the club to look for Bella. Despite the massive crowd, Edward's eyes were instantly drawn to her, and what he saw brought a surge of jealous rage the likes of which he had never felt before. She was half naked; her long legs and the lower portion of her sweetly rounded bottom were bare, and the rich brown fabric of the barely there dress revealed her soft curves for all to see. Everything; her body, her clothes, her hair, her eyes, her lips, screamed a siren call out to every male in the room, 'Fuck me please.' Edward knew, he could hear their disgusting thoughts, everyone of them, and none was worst then the scum holding her, caressing her, in his arms.

Edward could barely see straight as he stalked towards the entangled couple. Almost 50 feet away, he heard the scum tell Bella to kiss him, and she moved to do so! Right then his rage doubled. Then the scum's hand reached down to squeeze her backside. HIS, that was his, she was his! And his rage quickly tripled. Suddenly she stopped, then turned to face the wrath of her husband. None of it mattered, there was only one thought in his head, a mission. To claim his woman, in front of every person at that bar. To make it known that she belonged to him and that he would kill any man, or beast, who thought otherwise. "Get your disgusting hands off my wife or I'll remove them for you!"

_Third POV_

Bella stood shocked, it had worked; the whole elaborate plan had worked. He stood before them, his body shaking with trying to contain his jealous rage. Just as Alice had predicted Edward had indeed gone ballistic.

For a brief moment Bella was distracted, wondering where her sister-in-law had gone, but the heat of Edward's stare quickly brought her back to reality. Unplanned, Bella began to feel sick with the knowledge of her weakness, guilt swelled inside her. She had almost kissed another man, had let that man fondle her body, and she had let Edward witness it all. She had betrayed her husband, and sadly, she realized too late, no matter what he had done, two wrongs never made a right.

Nahuel let go and she made her way over to Edward. His hands quickly and methodically checked her over, reassuring himself that she was indeed alright, "I will deal with you later," he promised, and then moved her back behind his body to protect her.

A derisive laugh lodged in her throat, Edward did not have to protect her; Nahuel had released her without a fight. "I ought to kill you for touching her without her permission you bastard," despite his dark emotions, Edward's voice was soft and calm.

Bella felt confused, she never protested one thing that Nahuel had done to her. She had walked willingly into every lucidious act with him; her lust had spurred her on. But strangely that lust had all but disappeared when her mate arrived. At this point she could not figure out what had prompted her carnal hunger for the strange man.

"I never did anything she did not want. I never forced her. Your little wife wanted everything I gave her," Nahuel explained, a smirk crossed his face and his mind whirled with satisfaction thinking about the 'hot' little number he wanted back into his arms.

A deep growl ripped from Edward's throat, his fists clenched tightly, itching to beat the Brazilian half-vampire into a bloody pulp. "I know what you are. I know what you do; you insight lust, befuddling women's minds and obliterating their reason, making them give themselves over to you, to your depravity unwittingly."

Outraged, Bella screeched, "WHY YOU PERVERTED LITTLE . . .," but Edward quickly cut her off.

"Isabella Cullen! Let me deal with this," he commanded and his now obsidian gaze turned to her.

Bella wisely heeded the clear warning, and fell silent as she looked down. There was no sense in making things any worse than they already were. Edward carefully turned back, addressing Nahuel, who had not moved from his spot on the dance floor. "Your mistake was coming here and trying to seduce what in fact belongs to me; trying to kiss MY lips, to screw MY woman. Lucky for you, you did not succeed because I promise I would have torn out any appendage that violated MY property. You are both lucky that I know that my wife would not have behaved so if you had not tricked her. So I am going to let you go with a warning. If I EVER catch you attempting to seduce another woman with your gift I will come after you, and I will kill you!" Edward's voice had gotten louder, harsher with every word till he was yelling across the club.

Nahuel turned to Bella and quickly bid her good night (Edward again growled in possession) and then turned and walked out of the bar. With nothing else to distract him, Edward turned all of his attention, and all of his anger, onto his naughty wife, piercing her with his hard, cold, dark eyes. In that moment he knew that he needed to do two things. One was blister her backside for the trouble that she had caused, and the other was to take her someplace and lay claim of her body; to establish for all far and wide who she belonged to. Noticing the curtained alcoves throughout the room, Edward decided that they would be as good a place as any in the crowded and noisy club.

Grabbing her hand, Edward led Bella into one of the unoccupied alcoves, quickly closed the curtain, and laid her on her back on a soft chase lounge. Needing to take care of the first business before he could think about the second, Edward lifted her legs up over her head, exposing her small backside, "You will NEVER try to make me jealous on purpose again! I will NOT be manipulated like that, DO YOU HEAR ME!" and with that his hand came down, hard, resulting in an ear splitting crack across her silk covered flesh.

Bella barely had time to gasp before his hand connected again, this time with one exposed cheek. And his hand descended again, and again, and again; with vampire speed, raining sharp smacks over every inch of her backside. In the course of seconds he had spanked her fanny twenty-five times. If she had been human it all would have been one painful blur; but she was a vampire and therefore she was aware of each individual swat. She felt the sting of every whack; she felt the burn settle into her flesh, felt the heat, and the pain, radiate throughout her body. Whimpers, moans, and gasps issued from her lips; and venom tears began to gather in her eyes. Finally she let out a soft cry and the vampire's equivalent to tears fell in earnest, "I'm sorry Edward," she cried.

Letting her legs drop, he immediately snaked his hands up her lithe legs; reaching for the soaked satin that covered her; pulling the material down her legs, leaving the scant fabric clinging precariously to one ankle. Once again his dark determined eyes locked with her tear soaked golden ones, "I think you need a reminder of who you are and whom you belong to!" he harshly growled as he settled his weight in between her thighs.

Edward's hand roughly grabbed the bodice of her dress, pulling the fabric away to reveal her full perky breasts for his perusal. "These are my tits. Mine to kiss," his lips placed soft kisses around the right breast, "to touch, to squeeze," while his right hand rubbed and caressed her left one, "to lick, to suckle," suddenly his tongue began to circled her right nipple, he grinned as he watched it pucker eager for more of his touch before he sucked it into his warm mouth, "to bite," moving to her left breast, a cry of longing escaped her lips as she felt his teeth nip the skin.

A shiver ran down her spine, a small taste of the intense pleasure that a vampire experiences when bit by its mate. It left her wanting more, craving more, needing more; and she knew that Edward was the only man that could fulfill her every need.

Withdrawing, Edward sealed the wound with his own venom and moved slowly up her body. Amongst Bella's panting, Edward intoned "Mine," as he placing kisses over her her eyelids, her nose, her jaw, her chin.

His lips brushed against hers, "Kiss your husband Isabella," he ordered.

Eager, Bella quickly obeyed. Moving her lips slowly over his, she waited for Edward to take control of the kiss, but he did not. She bit back a moan of disappointment, and steeling herself, boldly opened her mouth and softly licked along his lips, begging for entrance. His tongue emerged, and Bella let out a whimper as he savagely took possession of her mouth. Tearing his lips from hers, Edward whispered, "Your lips, your mouth is for my pleasure and mine only."

Edward slowly began kissing, nipping, and sucking his way down her neck, across her torso, and down to her flat stomach. Expecting him to lavish his attention onto her womanhood, Bella was surprised when she felt Edward's hands swivel her hips. With her pinkened bottom on display she gasped when his large hands began kneading her punished flesh. "This cute little ass is mine, mine to grab, mine to fondle," another gasp, half surprised and half in pleasure, escaped when his finger began to he slowly circle her tiny rosebud, "mine to kiss," his lips pressed kisses along where her thighs meet her bottom, "mine to spank as I see fit," he punctuated with a swift SMACK, leaving a carnation pink hand print on one cheek.

Letting her hips fall back down he moved back into place. Putting both hands under her thighs he lifted, bringing her core to his lips. "Mmmmmm this is mine. Who makes you this wet baby?," he asked as he slowly placed kisses up her silken thighs, "Who makes this clit swollen, aching for release?" he asked as his tongue began to make circles ever closer to the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Bella panted, "You, Edward, only for you," mindless with her need, Bella's hands wound their way into Edward's hair as she tried to move his plundering tongue to her clit.

"No, Isabella, I am in control of your pleasure today," He chuckled as his hands pried hers loose, moving them to her side instead, "Who makes this sweet, wet, little pussy come over and over and over again? Who Isabella?"

"Edward . . . you Edward . . . only you . . . My pussy belongs to you," she panted.

"Thats right, My Love, you will do best to remember that," coming ever closer, Edward made sure to avoid her glistening clit, "you are mine."

After unzipping his pants, Edward positioned her legs up over his shoulders and rose back over Bella's prone form; lining his cock up to her entrance, he harshly commanded, "Look at me. Look at me while I take you Isabella!" as he slid deep into her tight, welcoming, heat.

Even as she moaned with pleasure, looking into his eyes Bella could see the hurt, the worry, the anger, and the disappointment that he had in her behavior and another wave of guilt overtook her. Trying to turn from the pain she looked away, "NO, Look at me Isabella. Your are mine! Say it!" unable to be gentle, his thrusts were hard, fast, rough; driving him deeper and deeper inside her core.

Impossibly deep, his cock reached her cervix, bringing a pain tinged pleasure with every slam of his hips. Never having been so aroused, so needy, so turned on; Bella began to writhe in his arms, desperate and aching for relief. "Yours, I'm yours Edward! please," she whimpered.

The control that Edward had maintained was quickly slipping. As if driven by an animal need to mark his mate, to dominate; he took her with a savagery he could never allow himself before. "You will never give your body to another, nobody else. ONLY ME!" he cried out in both rage and desire.

With every thrust, Edward laid claim, establishing again his possession of his woman. No longer able to look away she submitted. "Only you I promise Edward," she cried as an intense orgasm overtook her, Bella reached her hand up to cup his cheek, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she moaned.

Seeing her love, her trust, her regret, and her submission; Edward was no longer able to hold back his own release. His eyes remained locked with hers as he roared with mind-blowing pleasure.

Edward grazed her neck till he came to the sensitive spot right below her ear. His teeth sank deep into her flesh. A jolt of pure ecstasy coursed through their bodies sending them over the edge into another powerful release. Bella's back arched off the couch, her body writhed and bucked. Edward pulled deeply as they rode out their pleasure; her sweet venom filled his mouth, tasting her, consuming her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

Sated they both turned, Edward tenderly righted his pants and her nighty, pulling each other close, wanting to maintain the deep connection. "I think we still have a few things to discuss my dear. I am not going to pretend to be ignorant of why you did this. I know what you think about Sammie, especially what you think about Sammie and me; but you are wrong."

"Then tell me Edward. I want to understand," she pleaded.

Unable to resist Edward began, "From the moment I met Sammie I felt a close friendship with her. She was easy to talk to, fun to hang out with, and I could not explain it but I trusted her explicitly."

Bella could not stop the growl that escaped her lips. So far she was not enjoying her husband's explanation.

"I cared for her instantly, in a strictly platonic manner." he rushed to explain, "I knew exactly how I felt and yet I could not explain. I think that has been what was the most frustrating part, not being able to share with you or my family why I felt so close to her. I didn't want to talk to you about it because I knew that if I could not understand it then neither would you. But about a week ago I discovered her name and everything was crystal clear. Sammie's name is Samantha Elizabeth Masen Hayes."

Bella's confusion was clear on her face. "Elizabeth Masen? As in . . . "

"As in my mother. Yes. You see Sammie's great great grandmother was my mother's much younger sister. She was in fact one year older than me. In 1918 when we died, Emma survived and eventually married Thomas Hayes. She went on to have five children and started a family tradition. The first born Hayes girls all have the middle name Elizabeth Masen. After this announcement it all fell into place. I realized that Sammie reminds me a lot of my mother."

Bella was still confused, "But I thought you don't remember your mom?" she asked.

"I didn't," he smiled, happy to be getting everything out in the open, "but knowing her great great niece changed that. Like Sammie my mother was charming, sweet, bubbly, and she had a smile that lit a room. I liked her so much because of these similarities."

"I admit I was wrong in not talking to you when I figured out the connection. That was poor judgment on my part and I am sorry. However, you must admit that there was no reason to be jealous in the first place," he calmly explained.

Swallowing a rude retort Bella instead said, "No I guess not, but how was I to know that? Edward you need to tell me these things!"

"I think that we can both agree that we need to communicate more, right," he asked, his eyebrow raised, with a hard look having returned to his handsome face, "I am admitting my mistakes and I had hoped that you would be ready to admit your own, Isabella."

The stern look in Edward's eye began to ring alarm bells for Bella. Her sore bottom began to tingle, afraid that there was another painful lesson for her to learn in the not so distant future. Trying to placate her disappointed husband, Bella began to make amends, "Edward, listen I am sorry for trying to make you jealous and for Nahuel."

Heaving a deep sigh Edward said, "Thank you for your apology and you are forgiven for those. But, there is still something more that we need to address," and with that he began to sit back up; pulling her across his lap in the process.

"No! EDWARD YOU CAN'T SPANK ME AGAIN! What if someone SEES US?" she asked, horrified at the thought of a very public spanking.

Edward laughed, "I really do not understand what you are so upset about. You haven't been concerned about people being able to see your naked bottom all night. If they peek then they will see a naughty girl getting a good hard spanking over her husbands knee."

Absolute panic had taken over as Edward positioned her body and raised his arm to take the first swat. "BUT . . . NOOOOO . . . My bottom still hurts . . . I can't take any . . ." the first stinging swat landed causing Bella to squeak," EDWARD people will hear!"

"Then you should do your best to be quiet (SMACK) and listen to what I have to say (SMACK, SMACK) because if you EVER (SMACK) behave this way again (SMACK, SMACK, SMACK) you won't be able to sit for a month! (SMACK)

Bella held her breath, she covered her mouth, she buried her face into the couch; trying to contain her whimpers, moans, cries, and screams as Edward continued to punish her. It was hard to remain silent as every wallop brought a flash of sizzling pain that was quickly building into a fiery ache. She could not contain the tears of misery that streamed down her face. With an already sore ass every swat felt like agony. Every whack sounded like a firecracker to her sensitive ears and Edward's voice rang as he lectured Bella between harsh cracks over her bare and vulnerable flesh. And yet, no one heard; the pulsating music drowned out their private exchange.

" . . . but no you did it anyway (SMACK, SMACK) You defied me! (SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK) AGAIN! (SMACK, SMACK, SMACK) I did not want you out alone tonight because Halloween is an excuse for every creature to let go of inhibitions and go wild. Not only could some creature harm you but you could harm someone else and land this family in trouble. (SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK)."

Halfway through the lecture Bella could no longer hold back her cries. Sobs wracked her body, as remorse joined guilt, and two painfully hot buns made a powerful combination of misery and contrition.

Soon the lecture stopped, but Edward continued to rain harder and harder swats across her entire bottom. She had long given up fighting and submitted herself, laying limp and crying over his thighs. Only after eight terrible whacks to her sit spots did Edward stop her punishment, and he began to rub her back soothingly and reassure her of his love and forgiveness.

Well and truly chastised Bella turned into his arms the second he set her down. "I . . . amm . . . s soooooo sorry . . . Edward," she cried.

"Hush, I know My Love," he murmured into her soft, fragrant hair.

Bella looked up into Edward's, once again, loving eyes. Wanting to apologize for everything she had done to bring about the events of the evening she began. "I'm sorry I did not trust you (sniff) and . . . (sob) and making you jealous was so juvenile (sniff) I NEVER would have done anything!" she promised, "I should not have listened to Alice . . .(sniff) but . . .(sob),"

Edward cut her off with a tender kiss. "You are forgiven, My Love. We both acted juvenile. Kind of goes with being a teenage vampire I guess. We just have to trust one another; to talk to one another. Okay?"

Once she was calm, Edward decided to head back home, eager to continue their reconciliation. It wasn't until the bronze panties were back in place that she remembered their appalling lack of material that would expose her punished bottom for the entire club to see. "Edward! I can't go out like this," she protested.

"I thought you wanted the entire club to see your backside," he halfheartedly teased, "Now everyone will see what a naughty girl you were tonight."

Despite the fact that she could no longer blush, Bella's embarrassment and contrition was obvious as she and Edward left the club. And with her rosy backside on display, she did her best to do so with with her head held high.

**I would love to hear what you dear reader has to say. Please hit the green button and leave a review! **

**Thanks, S.**

**BTW here is an AN about the story. Yes you read it right; Jasper is playing the double agent. He asked Alice to help Bella make Edward jealous and told Edward that he would inform when Bella misbehaved. Truth be told I am not entirely sure how Edward will retaliate but rest assured that he will pay Jasper back for the deceit. **


	13. Go Fetch The Paddle

Well hello everyone! Whew I made it, just under two months between updates this time. Yeeeeesssssss! I worked hard to get this new and exciting chapter to you lickety split and here it is. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this one.

But before we get to the chapter I have some news. Some happy news actually. I finally have a banner for this story. It was created by the amazing and talented mehek18. Check it out at http:(/)bit(.)ly(/)iF3JWq

You guys are fabulous, and I want to say thanks to each and every one of you that reads my naughty little story. The reviews, the favorites, and the alerts warm my heart. Of course I could not of made this chapter with out the help of a few special people. First, I want to thank my beta Icul8er, who is back to her wicked fast beta ways (under 24 hours) now that school is out. She not only edits but she is a good friend that I can always turn to for advice, comfort, or just a laugh. Next, I need to thank my sister, who helped add a little levity to this spanking.

It was while chatting with a friend on-line that the idea for this spanking took shape. The absolute absurdity of spanking some one with a rowing paddle would not leave my head and so I decided to write a chapter about it. My last thanks goes to my big mean friend for this idea.

Reminder: This chapter is meant to be funny. I understand that a lot of you are going to find that Jake's behavior in this chapter is mean. Well you are right, it is kind of mean. I tried to create a situation in which Jake's reaction to Ness's behavior was at least a little justified, and make it a humorous scene rather then the often serious ones that the rest of this story is full of.

Warnings: this story contains spanking of an adult, so consider yourself warned. In other words if spanking makes you uncomfortable then don't read it.

I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :( I also don't own the cartoon Avoiding Domestic Discipline, Cc does. No copyright infringement intended.

_Based on Rule #14 of Avoiding Domestic Discipline by Cc. (The original rule reads, "If your significant other may be one to disapprove of topless tanning in your backyard make sure he is not at home when you do it. You're sure to end up with a lot more than tan lines.)_

**#12 Don't resort to pouting to get your way if you know he doesn't like it.**

Vanessa Black was miserable. It was hot, it was humid, and she was tired. And she had no one to blame for her misery but herself. She had begged and pleaded to come along on the pack's monthly fishing trip, and finally after five months of being left behind Jacob relented. However, her joy at being the first imprint invited was short lived as the reality of camping, fishing, and canoeing with twelve men finally sank in. She could hardly call the trip epic.

Ness's natural inclination when miserable was to pout till her needs were met, and this method had always worked for her. It worked at home with her parents who instantly gave her whatever she demanded. It worked on Daddy, the strapping Scotsman, who acted as her on-line disciplinarian when she left for college, he would sweetly promise loving kisses and caresses for her tears. And, as she discovered over the weekend, it worked on the pack, who fell over themselves to appease her every whine.

There was one person, however, that pouting did not work for, Jake. In fact, pouting had an opposite effect on him. He never liked pouting, equating it with childish temper tantrums and manipulation. And in her time with her husband she had discovered that pouting would always be met with the same result, a swift and painful trip over Jake's knee.

Despite her first hand knowledge of the consequences of pouting, Ness could not stop herself when the pack met her every need with a simple flash of puppy dog eyes, whiney voice, or pouty lips. Embry met her complaints about sitting for hours in the metal canoe with offers of padding the chair with the sweatshirt off his back. Seth, hearing her shrieks of disgust, offered to not only bait the hooks but also remove all the fish she'd caught. Quil offered to cook and clean when it was Ness's turn. Sam and Jared both took over her rowing duties when she cried about her arms aching and the blisters raised on her hands.

Jake knew that camping, fishing, and rowing was not his wives' strong suit, so until now, he had never allowed her to come along. Over the six months they had been married, she had begged and pleaded for a chance to ride along. So for this reason, and this reason only, he had not put a stop to his pack, or his wife's behavior. However, his patience was running thin and every time the wolves bent over backwards to accomodate her drama queen theatrics he itched to deliver some punishing smacks to her backside and give his pack a piece of his mind.

Sitting in the middle of the canoe Nessie's eye roll went unnoticed by Jacob, but he could not help but notice the shuddering breaths and grumbles that escaped her delectable mouth. And it was then that her petulance had finally put Jake over the edge, and he had finally confronted his wife. "Vanessa Leigh you had better lock it up! I do not want to hear anymore complaints from you, you understand?" he growled, his voice low in her ear.

Vanessa knew that look and correctly interpreted the threat; she knew she needed to change her attitude. But that was all before lunch, because at lunch they served fish, again, her least favorite food. The unappetizing aroma and the lukewarm "fishy" taste, for the fifth time in three days, finally brought her over the edge.

Therefore, when Jake ordered Jared to another boat, and informed Ness that she was going to be paddling the boat for the next leg of the journey she lost all sense and screamed, "No! Get someone else to row your stupid boat! I won't do it!"

Her speech was punctuated by foot stomping, a wrinkled brow, and clenched fists. She looked at him, her eyes swimming with tears of frustration and her lower lip stuck out with a petulant pout.

For one second the world stopped and Jake and Nessie looked at each other in amazement. Jake's eyebrow was raised and Vanessa's eyes widened in alarm, "Guys start without us. My wife and I have something to discuss," his voice was strained as he attempted to calm his growing ire.

Vanessa, however, did not wish to stick around to discuss anything with her husband. Turning, she instead ran towards the boats, hoping that leaving him would ensure that she avoid his discipline. Her mad dash lasted mere seconds till his large hands grasped her arm, bringing her small body in close to his.

"No way baby. You are not getting out of this one. You have been a very bad girl and now you are getting a very stern spanking," he growled menacingly, all the while dragging her reluctant body towards the fallen log that they had used to rest their weary bodies on during lunch a short time ago; sitting himself on the log, Jake dragged Nessie's squirming body quickly over to stand in front of him. Looking up into her face Jake felt his irritation multiply, she was pouting, again. Nothing irritated him more. "Well Young Lady do you know how I am going to distract you from your pouting?" he asked, his voice low and menacing.

More tears stung her eyes, "But Jacob that's not fair. I'm hurt and I'm . . ." but suddenly she found her body upended and a sharp smack to her jean short covered bottom silenced her protest momentarily before a shriek of outrage, shock, and anger broke from her lips.

"First, I will warm that bottom, then we will talk about your punishment," he stated matter-the-factly, amidst her continued loud cries.

She knew that she should not have been shocked. Jake had always been a very dominant, strict, and aggressive man, but still as sore, tired, and miserable as she was . . . he should not be adding to her discomfort with a hard spanking, "But . . . you're MEAN Jacob Black . . . OUCH!," she cried when his hand descended with a rather load crack, " . . . if you do this I will hate you!" she promised.

Her continued theatrics brought another surge of aggravation. It was a warm up spanking, he was hurting her that badly. Besides, Vanessa loved their spanking relationship, and although his punishments hurt, he knew how much she could take, and it was much more then this. She was acting, overreacting really, in hopes that he would take pity and stop. Well, she had another thing coming, "Nothing you say will change my mind little one. I WILL spank you and I won't apologize for it."

The volume of her cries increased, but just like he promised, nothing would distract him from his task. Her bottom began to smart with each swat; kicking was meet with one of his legs capturing and trapping her own; wiggling just meant a iron tight grip around her waist.

Finally the spanks stopped and Jake waited for Nessie to stop crying. "Young lady the theatrics need to stop now! Your pouting, crying, whining, and complaining are finished! You will get a swat for every time this weekend that you pouted and manipulated me and my pack. Go get me the rowing paddle," he sternly commanded.

Dread filled Ness's stomach as she pushed herself off of his lap to walk towards their canoe. The wooden paddles were not only long, but they were heavy and solid. Deep down she knew that her behavior over the last several days was unacceptable, selfish, bratty, and spoiled. She certainly deserved this punishment, but that did not make fetching the instrument any easier. She had pouted a lot over the last three days and estimated she would feel the weight of the oar against her rump over twenty times. Real tears filled her eyes as she picked up the paddle and turned back to her husband.

"Jake please . . . you can't . . ." she plead, slowing her steps; knowing that each would only bring her closer to her throughly annoyed husband.

Ness stopped; just out of Jake's long reach. Jake was having none of that, "Vanessa Leigh Black," as he said exasperatingly, "you begged me to come along on this trip and you have done nothing but complain the whole time."

Not getting up, reaching with his hard eyes locked on her tear soaked ones, Jake hooked his index finger through her belt loop. Pulling her body slowly towards his own, "The pack is doing everything to accomodate you and you are walking all over them. Well I am NOT putting up with it any more," he said as he took the paddle from her tight grip.

Jake set his impromptu implement out of the way, "I am going to pull down your pants and your panties to bare your rosy little bottom. Then you will bend over this log and I will paddle your ass red," he said as his hands moved up to hook into the waistband of her shorts.

Ness's breath quickened in trepidation, as well as desire. Jake's big hands skimmed down her legs as his fingers pulled her clothing. Leaving them at mid thigh, Jake stood and prodded her to lay over the log. Shifting her body, she tried to find a comfortable position, but she stiffened when she felt the wet cool oar lay on the already warmed flesh of her backside.

Ness wanted to bury her face in her arms, to hide from the coming chastisement. A shiver ran up her spine as the oar lifted, beads of water left behind allowed for a cooling sensation. But a sick fascination, to be prepared for what was coming, made her look back.

Two things happened as she saw Jake's substantial frame arch the nasty wooden instrument through the air. First Ness's entire body clenched, bracing herself for the pain that would bloom upon impact. The other was a bubble of laughter that burst from her throat as she saw the comical image of Jake attempting to swing the long oar straight towards her butt.

Her laughter rang, and in the next moment a scream joined it as pain seared across her buns. The force of impact launched her body forward, and the round mounds flattened and painfully reverberated. Tears stung her eyes as the wide paddle left a bruising ache that settled deep in her body, spreading the pain from the tips of her feet to the top of her head. But the silly image of a man well over 6 foot swinging an paddling oar like a baseball bat was still etched in her brain. Ness could not contain the laughter even as her battered bottom throbbed and she braced herself for the next hit all the time thinking, "Oh fuckity fuck this is going to HURT."

But it never came. Ness reluctantly opened her eyes as she heard the unmistakable sound of the paddle hitting the ground. And was greeted with Jake's deep laughter. "Fuckity fuck? (laughter) Who (gasp) who says (giggle) that?"

Blinking unbelievably it occurred to Nessie that she had voiced her thoughts, rather loudly. A cooling hand brushed across her backside making her body jump in surprise. After his chuckling died down he stated, his voice deep and rough, "you have one long red mark across your cute little ass. It is already starting to welt."

Vanessa groaned as he continued to rub, "I think that the canoe paddle might not be the best thing for a spanking. Even for a naughty girl like you," he sat back down on the log pulling her into his arms, "have you learned your lesson about pouting," he asked.

Looking into his eyes Ness answered truthfully. "Yes. I am sorry and I will say sorry to all of the guys. I promise I won't be any more trouble for you."

"Okay, well we will leave your punishment as it stands. But you pout again and you are going over my knee where you will be given this punishment as well as the new one," he promised solemnly, before brushing a soft kiss on her lips.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and a shiver went up her spine, her bottom tingled with his heated promise. The couple remained seated for a few more minutes, soaking in comfort just being next to each other. But finally it was time to go. Righting her clothing Jake gathered the oar as they made their way to the canoe. Ness made no protests as he placed her in the boat. Once settled he gave her the oar, the one that would forever be known as the punishment oar. Her face turned red and her eyes shot to his, a stunned look on her face. "This way you won't forget," he murmured.

Well there you have it. As always let me know what you think; good or bad. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be respectful when you review.


End file.
